It's complicated
by Amethyst Wolf 1999
Summary: Violet is a stripper. When she gets attacked in an allyway on her break someone comes to her rescue. But there's more to violet than meets the eye. Can her new friend help her to survive in a cruel world. Or will he lose her to her past. Warning mentions of rape, self harm and suicidal intentions.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own tmnt. Or the characters. Only thing I own is the plot and my OC Violet.**_

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **THIS IS AN M RATED FANFICTION! If you don't like it please don't read it. It will have mentions of rape, self harm and suicide so if your triggered by this I advise that you don't read it. If anyone has been through it I understand what you have been through. Ive been there and I'm here to talk if you want.**_

 _ **Author's notes.**_

 _ **This is the first tmnt fanfiction I have done. This is dedicated to "OnAWholeOtherLevel" who requested it. Sorry it took me so long and I hope you enjoy.**_

Drained. That's what Violet was feeling. She took a step out into the dark allyway hoping the night air would clear the dull headache starting to form from the club music. The lack of clothing caused goosebumps to form on her pale skin. She loosely tied back her long thick purple hair. She stood about 5.6 normally, taller than most females, however her black high heals pushed her to a greater hight just under 5ft 9. Fishnet stocking covered her legs up to her mid thighs. Purple suspenders connected the fishnets to a small tight purple sequined skirt which left hardly anything to the imagination. A black corset with silver clasps and decorated with chains that were also silver covered her stomach and chest. She wore purple lace fingerless gloves covered to the elbows. A small chain chocker resting on her neck that was held together with a smallish padlock. The corset hugged at the girls waist displaying her curves and pushed up her natural round breasts making them more noticeable, not that they needed it.

Leaning up against the wall a few meters from the club exit, she retrieved a cigarette from behind her ear. She then pulled out a lighter hidden between her cleavage. Lighting the cigarette, she relished in the burning sensation it created in her throat before tilting her head back to rest on the brick of the ally wall. With her eyes closed she exhaled slowly, willing the ache to leave her brain. Lack of sleep was catching up with her and the last thing she needed was a migraine. She continued to puff away on her cigarette trying to enjoy her small break whilst listening to the busy nightlife of New York. It was rare to get people through this allyway at night even if they were drunk or high. It was difficult to see as the street lights didnt reach that far in to lend a helping hand. The darkness put people off and played on their fears. Even the staff refused to come out here on breaks for fear of being stabbed or mugged. This was the rough side of the city after all, they preferred to use the front. Violet welcomed it. A chance to get away from her "colleagues". She was sick of their stuck up whining. There was a small light above the exit door at the side of the club which cast a little comforting light in the ally.

Before long the she heard the drunken snickering of people making their way through the ally putting her on edge. She opened her eyes to see the silouettes of two males making their way as if to pass her. One was taller than her and the other shorter by roughly an inch. As they passed her they seemed to do a double take obviously only seeing her for the first time.

"Oi Paddie, lookie what we stumbled u' on." The tall one blabbed slobberly.

"Looks like a pretty one!" The one that seemed to be called 'Paddie' almost seemed surprised. "Oi, girlie. How much you charging then?"

Violet bristled. "I" she stated sharply, "am not a hooker. I work in 'Feverish' as a female entertainer."

Paddie looked confused. He glanced at his friend and back. "What's the difference?"

In annoyence Violet ground her teeth. They were on either side of her now blocking any escape back to the door. "The difference" she hissed "is I sell an image of artistic dance. Not my body for sex. I'm a stripper and a pole dancer. Not a prostitute!"

"Eddie?" Paddie asked, "Is that a difference?"

"Don't recon so Pad. Pretty sure she said she don't charge.." Eddie had a sick look on his face.

Violet didn't like it one bit. Suddenly she froze, her entire body tence. She felt Eddie's hand on the inside of her thigh which was slowly travelling up towards her groin. She didn't move. Truth was she couldn't. She had been here before, in this situation. The disgusting memories of a group of boys flooded to the surface and she couldn't snap out of it. Her body started to tremble and her eyes clenched shut before her tears were able to spill. The cigarette between her lips quivering and they trembled uncontrollably. She couldn't breathe properly, her chest felt to tight.

"I think she likes it eddie.."

Violet was starting to get a pounding in her ears as her blood pressure started to soar. A yelp suddenly cut through startling her out of her head. Her cigarette had burnt too long and the ash and fallen onto paddies hand which had started to stroke the soft skin of her cleavage. Anger started to pump through her vains. Anger at her past. Anger at these drunken men who thought they could take advantage. Most of all anger at herself for letting emotions and memories get the better of her once more. Seeing Paddie nurse his hand like he was the victim made Violet snap. She grabbed hold of his shirt and yanked him towards her managing to collide her forehead with the bridge of his nose, earning a satisfactory crunch. Definitely broken. It happened so fast that eddie didn't register her grabbing his hand from between her legs until he was twisted around and his arm yanked behind his back. He swung his head back catching her chin. The cigarette dropped from her mouth, landing on Eddie's neck, leaving a nasty burn. Eddie threw Violet back against the wall as he writhed in pain. She was thrown onto the floor shredding her fishnets and cutting the side of her leg. The blow eddie had delt to her chin had split her lip badly and blood was dripping down onto her breasts. She spat the invading copper tasting liquid out and wiped the back of her hand across her bottom lip.

"You bitch!" Paddie seemed to have recovered slightly. He straighted up and took his hand away from his nose.

Violet smirked as she watched blood make a pathway down his face. She got to her feet just as Paddie lunged at her aiming for her head. She twisted as she ducked and drove her elbow into his groin as his fist hit the brick where her face used to be. He dropped to the floor curling up in pain. Standing up she turn around in time to see Eddie's fist collide with the side of her face making her stagger. She yell as pain exploded behind her eye and clutched at her left cheek. Eddie pulled her up only to land a blow to her stomach making her double over and gasp for breath and unable to move. He pulled her up yet again, wrapped his hands around her throat and slammed her head against the wall as he shoved her backwards. She clawed at his arms as she struggled to breathe, feeling weak. Using one hand he restrained both of her wrists roughly above her head and pressed harder against her neck.

Unable to breathe she started to panic and struggled against her attacker using up the precious little energy she had left. The burning in her chest was greater than any cigarette and incredibly painful. It blocked out the pain of the blow to her stomach and behind her eye. Her lip was no longer stinging and the graze on her leg didn't hurt. It was like everything else just disappeared. She didn't care anymore. She accepted it. The pain in her chest was starting to fade along with her eyesight. She knew that this was going to kill her and the thought didn't disturb her. It wasn't like it was the first time she had hoped to die. She'd almost managed to do it on two separate occasions until some moron who thought they were helping brought her back. Maybe this time it would finally end and the fucking misery could stop. Violet stopped fighting. Her legs gave out, no longer having the strength to support her. Her eyes started to lose focus. Paddie had apparently gotten up as both his and Eddie's ugly smug heads were right in her face.

It must have been the lack of oxygen because Violet was sure her eyes were starting to see things. It looked like a large odd looking shadow had landed behind Paddie and Eddie, except that wasn't possible because it hadn't made a noise had it? Surely her attackers would have heard if it had. Right? No longer able to think straight she finally let her eyes close..

 ** _First chapter done. Tell me what you think. X_**

 ** _AmethystWolf 1999_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT. Or the characters. Only thing I own is the plot and my OC Violet.**_

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **THIS IS AN M RATED FANFICTION! If you don't like it please don't read it. It will have mentions of rape, abuse, self-harm and suicide so if your triggered by this I advise that you don't read it. If anyone has been through it, I understand what you have been through. I've been there and I'm here to talk if you want.**_

 _ **Author's notes.**_

 _ **This is the first tmnt fanfiction I have done. This is dedicated to "OnAWholeOtherLevel" who requested it. This is based after the reason films but you can pretty my choose whichever tmnt you prefer.**_

"… _It must have been the lack of oxygen because Violet was sure her eyes were starting to see things. It looked like a large odd-looking shadow had landed behind Paddie and Eddie, except that wasn't possible because it hadn't made a noise had it? Surely her attackers would have heard if it had. Right? No longer able to think straight she finally let her eyes close..."_

Breath was forced back into her body as she collided with the ground. Pain erupted throughout her head, face, lip, wrists and stomach. Her chest felt like it was on fire and her throat throbbed as if pressure was still being applied. Violet started to cough uncontrollably, feeling like her throat was made of sandpaper, she scratched at her throat trying to relieve a pressure that wasn't there. Her eyes were watering which affected her ability to see anything except blurs in the dark ally. She strained her eyes but still they wouldn't focus. Violet saw the shadow throw whom she presumed to be Eddie against the wall. She curled her body up and squeezed her eyes shut trying to reduce the pain and focus on trying to breathe. _Guess I wasn't imagining things after all?_ She thought as she heard the mysterious figure beat up Eddie and Paddie and tried not to think about what they had in mind for her. Violet gritted her teeth, she knew she had to move but pain prevented her from doing so, she still felt winded from the beating she'd just received. Having been focused on the pain she hadn't realise how quiet the ally way had become. _Oh please just kill me already…_

She flinched and groaned in pain when something touched her neck, but it quickly retracted. She felt someone crouch by her when she didn't move, they gently pushed against her shoulder resulting in another groan.

"Oi, girly?" a gruff, male, Brooklyn accent asked.

 _Girly? That's a new one. Normally its bitch, or hoe, or hooker, sometimes slut._

"Hey?" he asked again.

"Just.." she breathed heavily which brought on another coughing fit, "…just give me…a second.. please." She managed between coughs.

He moved away from her as she struggled to sit up, using the wall for support. She pulled her hair back which had come loose and ran a hand down her face. Blinking to clear her sight, she strained her eyes, trying to see into the darkness. Violet could make out the shapes of two people lying motionless on the ground, she looked around for what appeared to be her saviour and could just about make out his silhouette in the darkness a little bit away from her. He made no move towards her. She blinked again trying to see him better with no luck. She gestured to the bodies on the ground.

"They alive?" she asked curiously. At first, he didn't answer, when he eventually did he was blunt.

"Yes." He was lent up against the wall, and that was about all that she could tell about him other than he was big. Like not just tall but bulky too.

"Why?" It was more of a demand then a question that she asked him.

She could see his head tilt to the side in the darkness. "Why what?"

"Why did you help me?"

He shifted against the wall as though thinking. "Would ya hav' preferred I didn't?"

"Now don't get me wrong, I'm grateful, it's just you don't know me, and I don't know you. I'm just finding it hard to understand why you'd risk your neck for me?"

"Ta be honest wit ya girly, I was gunna help before but ya seemed ta be holdin' ya own."

"So you were what? Just stood there watching whilst they beat the shit out of me?" Violet raised an eyebrow.

He grunted "I inta'vened when I realised ya couldn't make tha cut, wasn't gunna beforehand. Thought ya might take a'fence considering tha beef ya seemed to have with em'. For a while though ya were gunna win."

"So then when it was obvious that I wasn't, why did you 'intervene'? You don't owe me anything."

His silhouette seemed to shrug. "I needed ta blow of some steam. Even if I don't know ya, what they were doin' was wrong. I don't needa know ya name to help ya."

Violet nodded. Using the wall, she proceeded to pull herself to her feet. At least that's what she wanted to do. Her body obviously did not agree with her brain because as soon as she stood up she felt really dizzy and staggered sideways. Falling straight into her shadowy and unexpecting saviour. Violet was confused. _Is that skin?_ He had managed to catch hold of Violet as she stumbled, in doing so, she had grabbed hold of his arm. _Maybe it's scar tissue from a burn?_ She felt the unusual texture of his arm, he quickly pushed her upright back into the light before letting go. _Was...? Is his arm green?_ It was gone before she could blink. She shook her head only making her headache worse. _It's going to be a bitch to deal with tomorrow._ Not just her head but she could tell her whole body was going to be in a lot of pain.

"So, what's your name Tough Love?" Violet asked.

"Tough Love?"

"Sorry, I get carried away with nicknames names sometimes." Her reply was sheepish, but she was sure that he was grinning anyway.

"What's so amusing?"

"Nothin." But she could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Raphael."

"What?"

"My name, it's Raphael. Though my friends call me Raph. What 'bout ya then?"

She smiled. "My stage name is Violet Violence, but my friends call me Wolf. Nice to meet you Raph. I can call you that right? You basically saved my ass so we're practically friends, right?" she tilted her head. He considered this for a moment.

"Su'pose so…Wolf…" he seemed to test the name before nodding his head, and yet he still did not move from his place in the shadows. "Does it hurt?" It seemed like he was gesturing to her face, but she couldn't be sure because of the darkness. She reached up to touch her stinging lip and realised that it was still bleeding slightly. Let alone the pain through the rest of her body. "Ya should get 'em seen to."

She shook her head. "It'll be fine, I've had worse." She brushed him off.

"Violet!" someone shouted down the alleyway.

"Ah shit…" she sighed. "Raph, just… ah… don't say anything. In fact, it's probably best to not make yourself known…"

"Right…" It was obvious that he was confused, "would prefer tha they didn't know I was 'ere anyway." Now it was her turn to be confused but she didn't have time to respond so she just nodded.

"Violet I know that your there, they said that you were on break in the club. They also said you've been on break for a long time." They said footsteps getting louder.

"Hey Dove… I… I ran into some trouble…"

A lean scruffy blond-haired boy, in his mid-twenties came into the dim light. "Holy shit! What the fuck happened?!" he said practically tripping over Paddie. He took a closer look at Violets face, his eyes went wide and grabbed hold of her chin. He tilted her face trying to get a better look at her in the dark. He saw the bruise starting to form on her face and her damaged lip. "Fuck! Oliver is going to kill me!"

Violet pulled her face away quickly. "You don't have to tell him." She said looking at the ground.

"Are you kidding?!"

"He's not due back for at least a week and by that time they will have healed, please dove."

"I'm sorry Vie, you know I can't do that he's going to need to know and it's not something I'm going to be able to hide from him." He turned around and pulled out a phone from his pocket. after dialling a number and talking quickly into it, two other men appeared and took Paddie and Eddie away. The boy 'Dove' turned his attention back to Violet. "What the hell happened Vie?"

Violet sighed. "I came out here for a cigarette break and those jackasses mistook me for a hooker. I was willing to let it go till they went too far. So, I broke his fucking nose."

Dove stared at her for a minute with sympathetic eyes knowing full well what she meant by going 'too far', after all it wouldn't be the first time, and by god did she hate it when someone pitied her.

Dove sighed. "I'll call Oliver after I've dropped you off home, I'm sure given the circumstances they will let you go especially given your current state. Get you things and ill take you home."

"Just give me a minute okay? I never got a chance to finish my cigarette."

Dove shook his head in disbelief and scoffed. "I'll go explain to your boss and get the car. Meet me out front when you've had your cigarette and gotten your things."

Violet mock saluted him, "Sir yes sir." He shook his head once again as he walked away. Picking her cigarette up of the ground and relighting it. She spoke without looking at Raphael. "So, will I be 'seeing' you again?"

"Su'pose I could make sure how ya feelin ina few days."

She smirked. _Still here then._ She took one last pull of her cigarette before letting it drop to the ground again and started to walk away. Without turning around, she waved goodbye. "See ya round Tough Love!" she called.

"See ya 'round Wolf." She heard him call just before she disappeared back into the club.

 _ **Okay! So that's another chapter done. Sorry for the cliffy in the last chapter, those of you who read my stories know that im a fan of the cliffies. Also apologise for such a flat ending. However if you guys want me to keep writing this story, please tell me in the reviews! Very happy to hear from you guys and want to know what you think of my girl violet. Love to hear from you!**_

 _ **Cheers for the support guys! X**_

 _ **AmethystWolf 1999**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT. Or the characters. Only thing I own is the plot and my OC Violet.**_

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **THIS IS AN M RATED FANFICTION! If you don't like it please don't read it. It will have mentions of rape, abuse, self-harm and suicide so if your triggered by this I advise that you don't read it. If anyone has been through it, I understand what you have been through. I've been there and I'm here to talk if you want.**_

 _ **Author's notes.**_

 _ **This is the first tmnt fanfiction I have done. This is dedicated to "OnAWholeOtherLevel" who requested it. This is based after the reason films but you can pretty my choose whichever tmnt you prefer.**_

' _She smirked._ Still here then _. She took one last pull of her cigarette before letting it drop to the ground again and started to walk away. Without turning around, she waved goodbye. "See ya round Tough Love!" she called._

" _See ya 'round Wolf." She heard him call just before she disappeared back into the club.'_

There was something about the girl that pulled at Raphael's curiosity. He watched the club swallow her up as he thought about it. The girl had been assaulted and had the crap beaten out of her, but she brushed it off like nothing happened. He had been running to let of some energy after yet another fight with 'Lamanardo', self-righteous prick.

Truth was he had already passed by her once and had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts he had almost missed the small scent of fear. He had to turn around and go back just to make sure he hadn't imagined it. When he found the source of the scent, he saw two guys harassing a girl in an alley. He was quietly making his was down the fire escape to take them by surprise when the girl seemed to suddenly go ballistic. Honestly Raph was impressed and really did think she had a shot at besting them, that was until the taller one managed to land a blow to her face and then everything went downhill from there. Violet had guts that's for sure, taking on two blokes whilst wearing heals. What was confusing Raphael was he had defiantly smelt fear, even if it was small, when he had passed them the first time. But when violet was being strangled and was losing consciousness, he didn't sense any fear at all. It was confusing him.

The mutagen in his blood enhanced a lot of his natural senses, hearing, sight, taste, smell, the same with his brothers. Some senses more than others and some not by much. However, smell being one of his stronger senses, he should have been able to catch the scent of fear off her. She would have died if Raphael hadn't stopped them and yet she hadn't seemed scared. It was more like she had been almost calm about the whole thing considering she was getting the life choked out of her. Raphael shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

About this time Leo would be meditating, so Raph would get away without another lecture until tomorrow, at least he hoped so. Since he had managed to blow off some steam beating the two jackasses to a pulp, he was considering heading back the lar. He hoped that Violet's injures weren't serious, she seemed determined not to get checked out and she had taken one hell of a beating. Another concern Raph had was something she had said, _"I've had worse"._

 _Worse? How could she have had worse?_ She was going to be covered in bruises within the next day or so, and if she was lucky that's all she'd have.

He was going to keep the promise he'd made to this girl, he would drop in in a few days just to make sure 'Wolf' was okay and then he'd leave again. Nothing else. There was no point. People just weren't ready for the likes of him and his brothers. To the world they were freaks, monsters. Nothing was going to change that. Sure, he'll stop by just to make sure she was recovering, that she wasn't in any danger and he'll move on. Because that's what they did. They moved on. They were mutant ninja turtles, they didn't fit in anywhere and sticking around would only cause complications. Besides, she'd eventually forget about him anyway. She was obviously a good-looking girl and that 'Dove' guy was concerned for her safety, so she had people who cared. They were the silent warriors of New York, he and his brothers already had a full time job protecting and defending the city and each other. To put that in jeopardy for one girl that he didn't know would be stupid of him. She had called him 'friend', had she really known what he was she defiantly wouldn't consider him a friend. It's better to quit whilst he was ahead, he convinced himself walking slowly back to the lar.

 _ **Hiya pack!**_

 _ **So here is another chapter done, it's a little bit shorter and its from our boy, Raph's, point of view. Next chapter we will be moving on to the next day! Oooooo fun, maybe not so much for violets sake but we will get to know her a bit better. Tell me what you think, as always I love to hear from you.**_

 _ **Amethyst Wolf 1999 xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT. Or the characters. Only thing I own is the plot and my OC Violet.**_

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **THIS IS AN M RATED FANFICTION! If you don't like it please don't read it. It will have mentions of rape, abuse, self-harm and suicide so if your triggered by this I advise that you don't read it. If anyone has been through it, I understand what you have been through. I've been there and I'm here to talk if you want.**_

 _ **Author's notes.**_

 _ **This is the first tmnt fanfiction I have done. This is dedicated to "OnAWholeOtherLevel" who requested it. This is based after the reason films but you can pretty my choose whichever tmnt you prefer.**_

' _They were the silent warriors of New York, he and his brothers already had a full time job protecting and defending the city and each other. To put that in jeopardy for one girl that he didn't know would be stupid of him. She had called him 'friend', had she really known what he was she defiantly wouldn't consider him a friend. It's better to quit whilst he was ahead, he convinced himself walking slowly back to the lar.'_

She sent a silent prayer to whatever God that could hear that she had the next couple of days off. It was 2pm in the afternoon and she still hadn't ventured from her bed. Every time she tried her entire body seemed to scream in protest, refusing to even let her breathe without pain flooding through her. She knew Oliver had tried to call her but just let the phone ring out, not really feeling like having to face him just yet. She also knew the longer she waited, the pissier he was going to get but at this point she didn't care. It was one of those shitty days where the hollow feeling inside was making itself known. She hated these empty days, she didn't feel like doing anything or going anywhere, she couldn't be bothered, and she didn't see the point. It was like she had no energy, no motivation, and honestly, she just felt tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. So Violet just curled herself up as tightly as she could and pulled the covers over her head trying to ignore the pain and drown out the phone as it rang again. Eventually the phone stopped, and she had drifted off back into a restless dream that brought memories to the surface she'd much rather forget.

Loud knocking on the door woke Violet, she wasn't sure how long had passed but it didn't feel like it had been that long. She had a good idea who it was but didn't really give a shit at this point, she still felt exhausted and just wanted to be left alone. They knocked again, violet was starting to get annoyed.

"Violet? Come on, answer the door." The voice called followed by another knock.

She sighed, "Go away Dove. I just want to rest today without being bothered. Is that too much to ask? One day. That's all."

"Just open the door."

"No."

"Vie…"

"I said no Dove, piss off."

"You know in can't do that Vie." She didn't reply to him and made no move to get up. "Vie?"

She heard a muffled huff when she didn't respond. Content with not moving from the warmth of her bed, she kept her eyes closed she didn't plan on moving an inch, fully intending on going back to sleep. She frowned upon hearing the metal clanging of her lock hitting the floor as Dove forced his way in. She still didn't bother moving even as her bedroom door was opened.

"Not too sure Oliver would be too happy about you being in my bedroom." She stated with her eyes still closed.

"If you had answered your phone then I wouldn't have had to. Or, you know, opened your door."

"The whole point of having a lock is to stop people from coming in that you don't want in. So, do me a favour Dove and fuck off."

He sighed again. She was lying with her back facing the door and Dove was stood behind her. He walked around the bed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Now stood in front of her, he held it out to her. "Call him. Now." She didn't move, she didn't even open her eyes. Dove ground his teeth together. "Fine." Pulling his hand back he dialled up a number, it only rang twice before it was picked up. "She's here, and she's in a bad mood." He spoke to the screen before turning it to face her.

"Violet!" a stern voice came through the phone.

She brought a hand to her face and rubbed at her eyes before struggling to sit up and snatched the phone from Dove, giving him a glare before turning her attention to the phone. She looked at the screen which was showing a man in his mid to late twenties. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, he had a scar that cut through his left eyebrow that was made more prominent by his tanned skin. He had well sculpted cheekbones and jawline. Even though he was handsome, his eyes were dull and cold, from past experience her knew how cruel those eyes could become. Violet noticed that Oliver was staring intently at her face. Realising that she must have looked pretty bad from the Beating she taken the night before. She waited for him to finish his observations before she spoke.

"Is this all really necessary? Was it so urgent that you had to send your monkey to break down my door? I was trying to sleep I would have rung you back as soon as I got up. Not sure you noticed but taking a beating really wears the hell out you." He narrowed his eye at her causing her to shift uneasily and lower her gaze.

"How did you do it?" Oliver asked.

Her head shot up in surprise "Excuse me! What do you mean exactly?"

"What I mean is how the hell did you manage to take two guys by yourself?" it was obvious that his fuse was starting to run short.

"They looked in pretty rough shape too." Dove added.

Sod his short fuse! It wasn't like he could do shit anyway, being halfway across the world. "Are you fucking kidding me! So, you assume just because I'm a girl I can't defend myself! What did you expect me to do just stand there and let them assault me just because I'm 'too feminine to take on two guys'. Give me a break you of all people should know I'm not that feminine. Sure ok, I may be a stripper and a pole dancer but that doesn't mean that I can't put up a fight of my own." Her sudden outburst seemed to make Dove nervous, he glanced worriedly towards the phone. Oliver glared at Violet causing her to swallow nervously and she looked down at the bed covers. He may be half a world away, but he still scared the hell out of her. "I'm sorry," she said, "it just hurts, and I'm tired it won't happen again."

"It better not." Oliver said flatly. "Pass me back to Dove." Still looking at the bed covers violet past the phone back to Dove. "Where are the two men now?" he asked Dove.

"I had them taken back to one of your safe houses. We're going to hold on there until you are back."

"Good. I wish to talk to them myself. It looks like my business is going to take a bit longer, I'll be gone for another two weeks yet before I return. I need you to make sure everything is all in order while I'm gone until I get back. Give violet some painkillers before you leave as it seems as she's not going to get out of bed anytime soon yet again. And for god's sake get her door fixed." He said as he rolled his eyes and put the phone down.

Dove put the phone back in his pocket as he walked out of the room. He Returned a few seconds later placing a glass of water on her side table along with a packet of paracetamol. "I'm sorry." He said. "How do you feel? Do I need to call Steven to come have a look at you?" Violet ground her teeth as she continued to look at the bedding. Her anger starting to rise again but she didn't answer. "Vie?"

"Oh don't pretend you care about me or how I'm feeling!" Violet snapped. "You're nothing more than an overpaid babysitter who gets paid to make sure that I stay in line like a 'good girl'. So don't even fucking pretend that you care! You just here to make sure that his goods don't get damaged, me being one of them. Even if you did care even slightly it's only because he'll take it out on you for not doing your job properly. And of course, we wouldn't want that to happen would we!" She growled out aggressively. "I don't want you in here. Get out."

"What?" He said confused. "Of course I'm going to care if you get hurt, just because I get paid to protect you doesn't mean-"

"And what a wonderful fucking job you're doing." She said sarcastically interrupting him. "I don't give a shit about anything you have to say. I said. Get. Out."

"Violet," he took a step towards about to say something else.

she grabbed the glass of water and threw it at his head. He ducked just in time and it landed behind him sending shards of glass across the floor. "I said get out!" She screamed. He looked at her wide eyed in surprise. She stood up and grabbed the alarm clock from the side of the bed, raising it above her head planning on throwing it at him. He backed up bringing his arms in front of his face in surrender.

"Leave!" She hissed.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, I'm going." He said as he continued to back away. "I'll send someone by to fix the door later." The clock narrowly missing his head as he escaped through the door.

Violet collapse back down on the bed feeling utterly exhausted. She pulled the covers back over her, planning on cleaning up the mess she'd made later.

 **Chapter 4 is done my pack. It's a little flat still but I'm hoping to put our boy raph in the next chapter x**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT. Or the characters. Only thing I own is the plot and my OC Violet.**_

 _ **Author's notes.**_

 _ **This chapter is for**_ _ **Bethany**_ _ **who left a review. Because honestly I had kinda given up with this story. I mean yeah people we following it but I wasn't sure if anyone was actually enjoying it. So thank you Bethany for writing your review, without it I wouldn't have felt motivated to write this chapter. Literally wrote this for you and it took me two whole days so I hope you like it, its also a little longer than the other chapters. Also thanks to mattjew for your help and support.**_

 _ **Side note:**_ _ **the spelling mistakes when raphael speaks are intentional. Also its really hard to write his accent so I hope it makes sense. T.T**_

 _ **Thanks pack. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _Violet collapse back down on the bed feeling utterly exhausted. She pulled the covers back over her, planning on cleaning up the mess she'd made later._

She led in bed, knowing full well that she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep but refusing to give into defeat. She was stubborn that way. It had been near to an hour before she finally started to move. Frustrated she stood up and stretched as much as her battered body would allow. Behind her was the door out into the living room and kitchen. In front of her was a door that led to a small walk in wardrobe, thanks to her job and Oliver with high and expensive taste, she had gained enough items to require one. She pushed through a door that was off to the side which opened up to a large bathroom. Sink, toilet etc, except for the abnormally large shower and bath, it was pretty much a normal bathroom. She decided that a soak would sooth some of the ache from her body and set about running hot water. She turned around to face the sink, the wall behind the sink was a huge mirror. For a moment she was stunned. Violet looked at her reflection and now she understood why Oliver looked so intensely at her. She gently ran a hand down the side of her face. Her lip was swollen, and her eye had already turned blue. She had a necklace of bruises all the way around her throat. She reached down to the bottom of her long sleeved, thigh length, silk, sky blue nighty and pulled it up over her head dropping it to the floor. She ran a hand down her side, hissing in pain as she pressed against her ribs. _Good,_ she thought nodding to herself, _not broken at least._ Her fingers felt the texture of the scab on her leg and sighed. At least Oliver wouldn't be back for a while yet, it would give her chance to heal. Violet removed the pins from her hair and pulled off the purple wig that she hadn't had the energy to do the night before, revealing her natural pitch-black hair. Placing the wig next to the sink, she stretched again and made her way over to the massive bath, determined to ease her muscles, even if only slightly.

After her soak in the hot water, Violet got dressed in some casual clothes. Nothing too fancy just a pair of black skinny ripped jeans, a grey tank top and a red and black flannel shirt which she left hanging open. She sat down at the desk in her bedroom that was littered with various brushes and paints, she considered working on a new picture but felt no inspiration for it. Staring at the little sharp shards of glass that littered the smooth wooden floor, admiring how the afternoon light reflected on them, she sighed tiredly and stood up. Violet cracked her neck before making her way towards the kitchen. She sat cross legged on the floor in front of an open fridge, not really paying attention to what she was doing but letting her mind wonder. Eventually reeling her mind back in she found that she was looking into a pretty much empty fridge that only seemed to contain half a bottle of milk and an unopen bottle of ketchup that had been sitting there for god knows how long, so basically nothing new. Grabbing the milk, she decided on making breakfast, breakfast meaning coffee or rather mocha considering she didn't actually like coffee. She wrapped her hands around the warm mug and pondered, considering what to do with what was left of the day. It wasn't often she had time for herself, she either spent her time reluctantly with Oliver when he was in the city or spent her time cramming as much work in as possible. After all, she had no one that she considered to be family and being with Oliver meant it was pretty much impossible to make friends. Either because they were terrified of him or she just didn't have the time to go out with them and if she did Oliver would become suspicious and aggressive. Always wanting to know where she was going, who she was with, when she'd be back, he was very controlling. When she had tried going out and spending time trying to make friends, on occasion she caught sight of Dove hovering in the shadows. To say it pissed her off was an understatement, in the end she'd given up on trying to make friends and stuck to her own company.

Considering she wasn't able to work the day after getting the shit beaten out of her and had no friends to see she decided that she would head out and do some shopping. Not that she consumed much on a daily basis anyway or had anyone other than herself to shop for. However, she did feel that her source of caffeine was running a bit on the low side and her alcohol stock could do with well, a bit of restocking. She also considered getting some cat food for the stray cat that like to sit on the windowsill by the fire escape and meow consistently during the early hours of the morning, not that she was asleep anyway. She nodded to herself making a mental list in her head, not needing to write it down as it wasn't very much to begin with. Not bothering with make up as she didn't really use much in daily life and didn't want to aggravate the bruising any more than it already was, she just grabbed her shoulder bag with her purse and headed for the door. She rolled her eyes when she caught sight of the busted lock. Not that she was worried about anybody stealing her stuff while she was away. Due to the fact that she lived on the 18th floor of her twenty-story building and the elevator was never in use she wasn't worried that people would climb all the way up to the second to top floor just to loot a flat. She just closed the door and continued on her way.

The shop she was heading for was called Avalon's essentials, it was only across the street. It was a quaint place, run by a nice little old lady that always seemed to be smiling no matter the situation. You never seemed to see her eyes and her wrinkles seem to have formed from continuous smiling. Violet wondered slowly around, grabbing sugar, tea, coffee, hot chocolate, milk, couple of cans of cat food, a couple of apples and a microwave meal. She also grabbed a couple of cans of non-perishables before heading to the till.

"My goodness dearie. What happened to you? Was it that man of yours again?"

"Oh, no, Oliver's not in town at the moment. I had a run in with two guys in an ally. You should have seen the state of them." Violet gave a slight smile.

Mrs Avalon was such a nice lady. Everyone in the neighbourhood liked her. She'd probably seen everyone at their worst, from being ill to bruises, hangovers to bed heads, early morning faceless people to late night drunks. She didn't mind and treated everyone equally. No matter the situation she seemed to be smiling. Violet often envied her. She'd love to feel genuinely happy. She used to remember what it felt like but not anymore. She hadn't felt happy in a long time.

"I'll never understand why you put up with him."

"I don't have much of a choice Mrs A."

"Everybody has a choice dearie." She gave her a sad smile. "Would you like your usual?"

"Yes please." Violet said setting down the basket on the counter.

Mrs Avalon turned to the cupboard behind her. She unlocked it and pulled out three bottles, a bottle of vodka, whiskey and rum before putting them on the counter. She crouched down and unlocked a cupboard under the counter bringing out Violets repeat prescription of sleeping pills and anti-depressants.

"You should be careful mixing those dearie."

"I know, thanks for your concern Mrs A." Violet said collecting her shopping together.

"Take care of yourself dearie."

"You too Mrs A." Violet said as she left the store heading back to her flat.

By the time she got back to her flat her arms were starting to ache from walking up all those stairs with her shopping. She remembered a time when she first moved in. The apartment used to be owned by a girl Violet used to know. She invited violet to stay with her when she found out some of the trouble Violet was in. She guessed you could say that this girl could have been violets only true friend. Violet used to sleep on the pull-out couch, she helped pay half the bills. The elevator worked then, she managed to move all her stuff in when it finally gave up. People came to fix it which lasted about a week before it broke down again, and twice after that. Eventually they gave up themselves and didn't bother again, it had been the same way ever since. She used to tease violet, say that it was all her belongings that broke the elevator. Of course, she was joking, she hadn't had much when she first moved it. The first time she had to walk up those stairs she thought she was going to have a heart attack. Eventually she got use to the daily task of climbing them, she got used to the aching in her legs and the strain on her chest until one day it no longer bothered her. She no longer felt it or considered it to be exercise. Luckily for her friend she managed to get out, saved all the money that she could and fell in with some rich guy, paid off all her debts. She picked up and left. It had been a tearful goodbye, of course it would be, she'd been Violets only friend. As a favour she sold Violet the apartment and furniture for a cheap price and then she was gone. One day. That's all it took and she was gone from Violets life. Obviously like good friends they had planned to stay in contact but distance kills relations. Last Violet had heard she was getting married. She'd been invited to go. She wanted to. But Oliver wouldn't let her, said it was a waste of money and time. She'd been disappointed that Violet could make it but understood, she'd witnessed Oliver first hand and told Violet not to worry about it.

The door still wasn't fixed she noted as she pushed it opened and threw her keys on the side. After putting everything into its place she stretched. _Might go for a run._ She considered. Not really feeling like being there when Dove came with the repair man. Plus, she needed to pick up her wages from feverish, she always preferred cash in hand. It was fast, untraceable and easy to hide. She quickly changed for the second time today. She kept the grey tank top but swapped the jeans for some black running leggings. Shedding the flannel shirt and put on some trainers, strapped on an arm band that held her phone and shoved her cigarette box into her bra. The walk to the shop had helped loosen up her battered body, she hoped it wouldn't cause too much of a problem. Plugging in her earphones, she headed out again. Violet didn't bother going to feverish first, after all it was only just starting to get dark, her boss wouldn't be there yet so there was no point. Instead she took a detour and headed towards the park already starting to feel the strain. By the time she had gotten there and done a few laps she knew that she was going to have trouble tomorrow. She was pushing her abused body, forcing it past limits it wasn't supposed to go. Maybe she should have waited a few days in order to recover but right now she couldn't care less.

She lost count of the number of laps she'd taken around the park by the time the street lamps came on, only then did she head in the direction of the club. When she arrived, she was hot, her breath came out in pants, music blasting in her ears. Some of her hair had come out of the pony tail and there was a sheen of sweat on her forehead as she jogged into the alleyway to the side exit. She leaned up against the wall opposite the door trying to catch her breath. Sweat ran down the side of her neck, onto her collar bone and continued down her chest. Violet pulled her hair back into a neatish order as best she could before removing her phone and earbuds. She sent a text as she slowly regained herself, pulled out her pack of cigarettes and lit one up. _Geez, sense of Déjà vu or what._ A few seconds later a small, tanned, pink haired girl bounded out the door. She practically attacked Violet, clamping her mouth over violets as she exhaled a large amount of smoke, breathing it in deeply before taking a step back. Violet rolled her eyes as the girl let out an over dramatic sigh.

"Hello to you to Rose."

"Violet! My word girl! Look at you! Your poor face!" Rose practically squealed. The look on her face said it all. She was horrified. "How can you stand to be in this alley after what happened!", It wasn't a question, Violet knew that. Rose was just that type of person. She was bubbly, loud, hyperactive, full of energy but pure. There wasn't a bad bone in her body and she always had the best intentions.

Violet shrugged, "What was with the sneak attack hmm?" she questioned. "If you wanted a cigarette you could have just asked."

"No, no, no. I'm trying to quit. Just the smell of nicotine is so intoxicating you know?" Again, it wasn't really a question.

Violet just laughed. "That's not nicotine you're smelling, it's lung cancer."

Rose laughed. It was a real laugh. One of those laughs that takes hold of your gut and forces air up through your chest in short bursts. Rose sounded a bit like someone trying to control hiccups but slightly sweeter. Cute even. She just smiled at Violet.

"Your funny V. Strange. But funny. Oh. Derek said don't even think about coming back to work till you're fully recovered, bosses' orders. Said you work to hard and need the time off."

"Typical." Violet huffed.

"Hey?" Rose placed a hand on her arm, "He's right. I don't think I've ever seen you take a day off. All you ever do is take overtime."

"Well what can I say, I need the cash, speaking of…" she hinted.

"Don't we all." Rose grinned and pulled a wad of cash out of her bra which Violet then stuffed in her own. "Be safe V. I mean it." She patted Violets arm one last time before bouncing back and evaporating into the club. Violet dropped the cigarette butt, she stretched and considered starting the 20 minute run back to her apartment.

"I didn't expect ya back here so soon ya know."

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Violet clutched at her chest. "Are you always skulking in shadows trying to give people heart attacks Raphael!" she hissed into the darkness before inhaling deeply through her nose. She heard a deep chuckle drift out of the darkness. "And you know what tough love, I didn't expect to see you here either. In fact, I don't think I really expected to see you again. Thought you would probably just take off and that would be it."

"Well I told ya that I'd check up on ya didn't I?"

"Well yeah but the day after? How did you know I would be here?"

"I didn't, and if it weren't for ya lil friend there I wouldn't have know it was ya at all. Didn't recognise ya without ya purple hair."

"Oh shit yeah, sorry. Uh, it was a wig." She explained. "Part of my act, you know, Violet Violence. Purple hair and stuff. People don't tend to realise its me outside work unless they know me, and since it's my day off I have no need to wear it." She smiled at the darkness not really sure where she should be looking. She heard him grunt in response and the blackness shifted slightly.

"Guess I don't needta ask ya how ya feel."

She smirked and was about to reply when her phone rang. "Sorry tough love give me a sec." she said. "What?" she spat with obvious irritation.

" _Vie? Where the fuck are you? You know your supposed to tell me when you're going out!"_

"Why? So you can stalk me everywhere I go? No thanks Dove."

" _It's my job Violet, I'm supposed to make sure your okay. You were attacked yesterday for christ sake!"_

"Yes, that's it Dove. Please, remind me of what a swell job you did. I'm sure Oliver was so proud."

" _Just tell me where you are so I can come pick you up."_

"You know what, I think I'll pass thanks. I've had enough of you for one day as it is."

" _Look, I'm sorry about earlier. It wasn't my intention to upset you. I-"_

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before busting the lock off my door!" She interrupted him. "What did you think was going to happen when you broke into my apartment? I was going to offer you a cup of coffee?"

" _What is it your expecting me to say Violet? I am just trying to do my job. Tell me where you are."_

"No Dove. Just fix the lock and get out. You better be gone by the time I get back."

" _So your on your way back?"_

"That's no of your concern. Goodbye Dove." And she hung up with a sign. "Sorry Raph." She ran a hand across face tiredly.

"Someone broke into ya apartment?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It was only Dove, the guy who was here yesterday. Yeah he really knows how to piss me off."

"Why did he break into ya apartment?"

"Because I was ignoring him."

"Why were ya ignoring him? I thought ya were friends?"

"Friends?" she half heartedly laughed shaking her head. "No. Dove isn't my friend. He's more like a keeper of sorts. He's paid to keep an eye on me. Make sure I'm on the straight and narrow." Her voice was sarcastic. "Plus, I don't really have friends…" She shrugged trailing off and looking at the floor.

She heard him shift, "Why do ya think that?"

"Geez, what's with all the why's?" she pulled that smirk back onto her face.

Raphael knew that she was avoiding the question, he just shrugged even though he knew she couldn't see it. "I'm jus' curious is all. I don't get much chance ta talk ta many people outside my family."

A small chuckle escaped from her. "Are you really that surprised? After all you go around skulking in shadows. People are more likely to get a heart attack from you that a decent conversation."

"Alright, so tha's my excuse. Wha's ya excuse hmm? Why do ya think ya don't have friends? Isn't lil pink ya friend?"

"Lil pink? You mean rose? Yeah she's nice but we are just co-workers. We aren't friends. Like she doesn't really know me and we don't spend time together outside of work."

"So ya work togetha but aint friends? What do ay consider to be a friend then?"

"I don't know. Someone you spend time with, someone you talk to and get to know. Someone who supports you, who sees you for who you really are and all your flaws but yet still excepts you for it."

"Well when ya put it like tha, then I guess other than my family I don't really 'ave friends either."

"Again Raph, are you really surprised?" she smiled and gestured to the shadows surrounding him. To which he just grunted. Violets phone pinged letting her know that she'd received a text.

 _Are you home yet?_

Dove. He never gives up. She sighed. It was getting late, guess she should be getting back. After all she had done what she came to do and it was completely dark now. "Sorry tough love. Looks like I should hit the road and get back." She put the phone away.

"Ya running 'round New York this late in tha dark?"

"Ah." She waved her hand dismissively. "It's not that far. Couple blocks or so." She said putting her earphones back in. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" She put her cigarette box and phone away.

Another grunt. "Yeah, maybe. See ya round Wolf." She smiled and waved at the darkness before jogging off home. Raph hadn't planned on stopping by. It wasn't as if he had been purposely looking for her, but he'd found himself absentmindedly passing by the club whilst he was on patrol and was drawn in by a flash of pink. He had been heading back to the lar but that was put on hold when lil pink had called the black haired with her Violet. It had confused him, until he realised it was in fact the same girl from the night before. That pink had turned out to be that girl violet or rather 'Wolf' called Rose. He wasn't going to lie, she looked like shit. Not because she had been running, but because of the nasty bruises that she wore. Her pale skin didn't help, they made them stand out more. Not that he though she wasn't pretty, no, she defiantly was. He just though that maybe she should have let herself heal a bit before forcing herself back into a workout. Not that he could say much he thought. He did it all the time. He should head back to the lar, he knew that. He was late and that would cause the others to worry. Normally they would do patrols in two's, but Mikey was ill and Donnie had stayed to look after him, and after yesterday's argument there was no way in hell was he going to do patrol with fearless. Ahh fuck it. He couldn't let her head home alone in the dark especially since she was beaten unconscious only yesterday. It didn't take him long to catch up with her on the rooves. Fearless would have to wait, and boy he was not looking forward to that confrontation.

The run to her apartment building took her longer than usual. She chastised herself mentally for the extra time, feeling like she was slacking even though the strain on her body was beginning to take hold. She gave a wave to Mrs Avalon who was closing up and putting trash out whilst Violet fished for her keys to the building. A loud noise from across the street made her turn back around. Trash spilled from broken bags as somebody in a navy-blue hoodie grabbed hold of Mrs A's handbag.

"Hey!" Violet yelled running across the street.

The person took off with the handbag as Mrs A fell to the floor. She reached Mrs Avalon at the same time another passer-byer did. Violet quickly made sure that Mrs A was okay and in good hands before sprinting after the mugger. They were fast she'd give them that and she probably have caught them if she didn't feel so tired from her run. The mugger turned down a dark street which didn't have the lights on yet. She could tell they were tiring, they were slowing, and Violet could hear their strained breathing. She took a risk as she got closer to and leapt at them, caught hold of their top and dragged them down to the pavement before flipping them over. They struggled beneath her. She managed to shine the light of her phone on the attacker's face and she froze. It was just a kid, maybe no more than 16.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Jesus kid! I'm not gunna hurt you, I'm just here to get back what you stole."

"I can't! Please just let me go. You won't see me again I promise."

"Just give me back what you took, and you can walk, okay? I won't say anything or call the cops. I'll say you dumped it and ran."

"I can't." the kid started to tear up.

"Look, you have your whole life, why do you wanna throw that away for a criminal record?"

"No, you don't understand! I CAN'T! I need it."

"What do you mean you can't? It's not yours to keep, you need to give it back. Do you even know who you stole from? Everybody in this neighbourhood is fond Mrs Avalon and that's who you just stole from."

The kid swallowed. "Please, its my sister, she's sick. I need money to be able to pay for her medication. So, I cant give it back. Please, please just let me go."

"Shit kid." Violet rubbed the side of her face in frustration. Unsure what to do. "How old is she?"

"She's 8."

"Goddamn it!" she pulled the kid to his feet and breathed in deeply through her nose. "Look. How about we trade then?"

"Trade?" he sniffed.

"Yeah. How about I buy it back off you, sound fair? Then we don't have to mention this to anyone, we can go separate ways and forget we ever saw each other."

The kid agreed almost instantly. Violet pulled $150 out of her bra and handed it to him. He gave her the bag then took off. She sighed as her phone died and shoved it back in her bra. Well that was her good deed done for the day, even though there was nothing left of it. She was also 150 dollars sort on her wages now. Damn her and her morals. She pulled her hair out of the pony tail and ran her hands through it.

"That was nice of ya."

"For fuck sake Raphael! Your following me now!" she threw her hands up, "In the fucking dark! What are you some kind of stalker? This is the third time in two days."

"Woah. No! I was worried 'bout ya."

"Worried about me?"

"Yeah. I mean, ya were basically beat'n ta hell 'n back yesterday, then ya go running 'round in tha dark alone taday. Basically askin' for trouble. Was right though. Trouble showed an' wha did ya do? You ran head first tawards it."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Well I appreciate the sentiment tough love, but you don't really know me and have to agree that it is kinda creepy."

He groaned, "Yeah, guess I didn' really think 'bout it. Sorry I didn' mean ta scare ya."

"You didn't really scare me it's just strange to have someone who doesn't really know me following me around."

"Isn't tha basically wha Dove does?"

She couldn't contain her chuckle at that. "Yeah, I guess your right. But I've known Dove for over a year at least and he's paid to follow me. You however I've known for less than two days."

Raphael couldn't help but agree with her. Why was he following this girl around? Maybe he shouldn't have made himself known. Of cause, it would seem creepy to her, she didn't know that protecting the city and its people is what he and his brothers did. He was taking a massive risk just talking to this girl. If someone found out, then this girl could be in some real danger. Honestly, he had no clue what he was doing or why he was doing what he was doing.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Just wanted ta make sure ya were safe tiz all. I'll go and ya wont 'ave to see me again."

"Hey, no, wait. Don't be like that. It's fine, just a little strange. I didn't mean to upset you or insinuate that you were some kind or creep."

"No it's fine, I better get goin' anyway, my family will be wonderin' where I'm at."

There was a short silence. "Raphael, can I ask you something?"

"Uh sure?"

"Why do you stay in the dark? Why do you hide from me?" He cleared his throat uncomfortably and shifted uneasily. "Why don't you want me to know what you look like?"

"Violet, its not something tha I can expect ya to understand. Nor is it somethin' I can explain."

"What? That made no sense to me."

He sighed. "I should jus' go."

"Is it because of your arm?"

"My arm?" he replied confused.

"Yeah," Violet nodded. "Yesterday when I fell into you and I grabbed your arm. It felt like you had burns over your arm. So I thought that perhaps you keep yourself hidden because you were worried I'd think differently of you or judge you for the way you look. But I promise that I'm not like that."

Raphael almost found it funny how close to the truth she really was. Almost. "That so. How are ya really then? Hmm?"

"I see people's personality's not their looks. You can trust me. I don't care what you look like. You protected me from those two men. What you look like won't change the fact that you're a good man and think of others. You risked your own safety for a complete stranger."

Raphael shook his head. "No. Ya would not feel the same way if ya saw me."

"What?" She took a step towards him confused. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Don't Violet. When people see me, they only see one thing. A monster."

"No, you don't! You are not a monster Raphael. Don't degrade yourself like that. Would a monster protect someone who was getting attacked? Would a monster check up on someone that got their ass handed to them? Would a monster save a complete stranger? Would a monster make sure that I got home okay?

He was stunned. This girl who hadn't the slight idea who he is was trying to convince him that he wasn't something that people told him he had been his whole life. Their reactions were always the same. They'd be grateful and thankful, giving him their gratitude for saving them until they really saw him. Then they would run off screaming, scared for their lives. Gratitude gone. He was no longer being caller a saviour but a monster or a freak. That's why he and his brothers had stopped trying to be excepted, it was never going to happen. Violet had no idea what she was standing three feet away from and if she did, she'd turn tail and run just like all the rest.

"Ya have no idea what ya talkin' 'bout girly. It's probably best tha ya run on home. Don't worry, ya won't be followed by me anymore."

"Look Raph, I'm sorry if I've upset you in anyway, I was just trying to tell you that I don't care what you look like. I-"

"Yeah? Well ya don't know shit! All ya doin' is talkin' 'bout somethin' you'd take back in a second if ya really saw me. I've heard this shit before. People don't tolerate things like me."

He was angry now. Sure she might have been the one who set him off but he wasn't specifically angry at her. As per usual thing just built up. The argument with Leo, the shit of New York who treated others like trash. Mikey being ill. This girl who though she knew what she was talking about. A lot of other things came to mind too. But the one that bugged him the most was how judgemental the human race was. How horrible they could be towards something different to themselves.

"Things like you?" Violet was confused. _What does he mean?_

Whilst she was trying to work it out, a small buzzing noise filled the air. She looked up just in time to see the street lights come on. Raphael froze in horror. Violet blinked, trying to recover from the temporary blindness from the glare of the lights which was gone in a matter of seconds. Standing in front of her was a giant, green, wide eyed, mutant turtle in a red bandana. He had weapons in his belt and from what she could tell from his face and those bright green eye, he was just as shocked as she was. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Without thinking she said the first thing that came into her head.

"Holy shit…"

 **So that's chapter 5 complete. Feel free to review or pm me and tell me what you think. It honestly does go a long way to motivate me into writing the next chapter. Thanks for your support and I really hope you liked this chapter.**

 **See ya next time pack.**

 **Amethyst wolf xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT. Or the characters. Only thing I own is the plot and my OC Violet.**_

 _ **Author's notes.**_

 _Whilst she was trying to work it out, a small buzzing noise filled the air. She looked up just in time to see the street lights come on. Raphael froze in horror. Violet blinked, trying to recover from the temporary blindness from the glare of the lights which was gone in a matter of seconds. Standing in front of her was a giant, green, wide eyed, mutant turtle in a red bandana. He had weapons in his belt and from what she could tell from his face and those bright green eyes, he was just as shocked as she was. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Without thinking she said the first thing that came into her head._

" _Holy shit…"_

Honestly, she didn't really know what else to say. She was staring at him, she couldn't help it. Her mind was racing but at the same time she couldn't think of anything else to say. Shame crossed Raphael's face as he turned away from her and took off.

"Wait!" she called after him, but he didn't stop. She followed him off the lit street into an alley and only then did he stop. Hidden again from her sight. He felt stupid, he never ran from anything. He was the hot-headed brother that punched first and ask questions later. The brother that was always jumping into fights with out thinking. But just then, stood out in the open with her staring at him, he couldn't take it. So, he had done something he'd never thought he'd do, he ran.

He was standing just out of the reach of the light with his back to her and his head bowed. "Ya followin' me now?"

"I, ah…" She was lost for words.

Violet managed to stop him but now what? She finally saw him for the first time and the only thing that was going through her head was the fact that she probably looked like shit and probably stunk to high heaven after her run. She was expecting to see a guy with burns covering his arms not a, what was he, a 7ft mutant?

"Fucking hell, you're big." Again, her brain didn't think before blurting out some random garbage.

Raphael found himself stunned once again. What was it with this girl? She didn't act the way he was expecting, she didn't turn and run when she saw him in fact she did the opposite, she had followed him when he had run. What did she want? Information? To gloat? Stare at the monster she didn't think was possible, or maybe sell him out to the purple dragons or another gang that had beef with him and his brothers. Could it be that she was a spy? No, he had been the one protecting her right?

"What the fuck do you want Violet?"

Aggression. Violet had seen it before. Even in the darkness he was still hiding. Being defensive. Untrusting. What just happened? Where did the guy go who was worried about her? Did appearances matter so much? She stood up a little straighter and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it's just you weren't exactly what I was expecting."

"No, I bet I fucking wasn't." he snarled as he turned to face her.

"Easy tough love, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Of cause ya fucking did. If ya hadn't ya wouldn't 'ave said it would ya."

He was upset, she could see that, but she couldn't understand why. What had she done to upset him so? As for Raphael he was just confused, he couldn't smell any fear coming from her. He'd never met anyone who hadn't feared him or his brothers to start with, even April and Casey had been terrified of them in the beginning. But Violet, she had seen a 7ft, talking, mutant, turtle that was basically a tower of muscle and yet she didn't show any signs of fear what so ever.

"Woah okay. I honestly don't know what I did to piss you off-"

"Jus' stop it! What is it with ya? Why are ya acting like this?" he cut her off.

"Acting like what Raph?"

"So fuckin' calm!" he boiled over. "Look at me, I'm a monster! A freak and ya- ya jus' standin' there like ya talkin' to someone-someone normal!"

He stepped towards her which brought him into the light slightly. It gave Violet another chance to look at him. Tall, extremely muscular, he was wearing a pair of tattered shorts and had bandages and tape wrapped round his legs and arms. He was still too far into the shadows for her to see anything other than basic details. He ground his teeth and a growl escaped him as he towered over her. She smirked at his attempt to intimidate her.

"What's so fucking amusing?" he fumed.

"What's amusing is" she started "that you consider yourself a monster due to your appearance. When in fact it's your actions that make you who you are, whether that be a monster or not it's up to the individual not the appearance." Confusion was evident on Raph's face, but he let her continue. "I know people who others would consider to be angels due to their looks and yet they have the most cruel, bitter and darkest Souls that I have ever come across." Her right-hand came up to hold her left shoulder as she glanced at the ground with a sad smile before looking back up at his huge form. "You say that you consider yourself to be a monster and yet the thought seems to upset you, but I can see in your body language that you truly believe that it's the truth. You seem to have so much despise and self-Loathing for yourself."

Raphael seemed to go ridged at her words and went to move back into the darkness but her hand on his arm made him still. Not only was she not scared of him, but she had the balls to touch him. Nobody had ever acted this way towards him before and it made him unsure of what to do. He stared down at her pale hand on his arm, feeling the warmth on his skin before looking back at her. She took this as a signal to continue.

"So what if you're a little different, ok, so maybe a lot different. But different doesn't mean bad. Monsters are the ones that hide in normality. The ones that look like everyone else. That you pass on the street day-to-day maybe even considered to be someone close to you because you never truly know a monster until they show their true colours. They are Masters of secrecy. They love to toy with you, make you feel weak and helpless, terrify you and watch as they break you down but most of all they love to cause pain. As much as possible because it gives them satisfaction and that is what makes them a monster. And that's why I know you're no monster Raphael. You protected me from those men. You kept yourself hidden because you believe that what you look like would change my opinion of how you acted. You believed that I would judge you on how you looked not what you did for me. You were worried that you'd scare me. And yet you still risked coming back to make sure that I was ok which is the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a long time. So, no Raphael. I don't consider you to be this hideous Beast and terrifying monster that you make yourself out to be. I may not know you well, but I get the feeling that you wouldn't hurt me. If that was your intention, then I'm sure you would have done it the first time we met. As it was, you were only concerned for my injuries, now that doesn't sound like the actions of a monster does it? So, you can continue thinking like that all you like but it's not going to be easy to change my mind."

He didn't know what to say to that. When had anybody been so nice to him other that his friends and family? As far as he could remember never. Every time someone new saw him it seemed to end in disaster. But this girl was different and the way that she talked was unusual. She wasn't like anybody he'd ever met, she didn't seem to follow the same mindset of other humans. There was a certain wiseness that could only come from experience and yet she couldn't be that old, early twenties at most. So what had happened to make her think this way?

"You seem very confident and specific about what you consider a monster to be." Raphael said still uncertain.

She shrugged, hand still placed on his arm. "What can I say? My life is littered with them. And you know what? Every single one of them was, and still is, human."

Slowly, she took a step backward, gently pulling on his arm. At first, he resisted, but somehow something about the way she had talked and the way she looked at him encouraged him to follow. So, he stepped a little further into the light, now she could get a better look at him. He shifted uncomfortably and looked anywhere but at her, whilst Violet looked at him intently. She noticed that there was a tattoo on his right shoulder, but she couldn't quite make out what it was. A set of black shades sat on his head and a scar could be seen over the right side of his top lip. His plastron had a few scars of its own as well as a couple of chips. He was dark green and the texture of his skin felt exactly like that of a tortoise or turtle, except unlike them, his skin wasn't cold. Raphael had a few leather straps that wrapped around his torso and shell. Now that she had a better chance to see him, she realised that the weapons in his belt had three prongs with pointed tips. He tensed up again as she slowly walked behind him setting him on edge but he made no move to stop her. The back of his shell also had various small chips and scratches which made her curious as to how they got there. Unable to stop herself, She gently ran her hand over the rough and unusual texture, tracing the strange red Japanese symbols. Raphael quickly turned around to face her, not that he thought she was a threat but that didn't mean that he trusted her. She stared up at his intense bright green eyes.

"What are you?" she questioned in amazement.

"I guess ya could say tha' the answer is a complicated one." He Shrugged awkwardly. "I was born a turtle, unfortunately we were hatched in a lab, ended up bein' an experiment, so now Ima mutant."

"By we, I'm guessing you mean you and your brothers?"

"And our father." He nodded.

"So… You're all mutants?" He nodded again. "Who? Who experimented on you?"

Raphael scratch the back of his neck. "That's a very long story."

"I have time." Violet smiled. "You know, if you wanted… you could come back to my apartment." She shook her head. "Sorry, that sounded weird. I meant we can have a drink and talk if you like?"

Raphael was in disbelief. Was this girl truly not afraid of him? If he was being honest with himself, he probably would have gone with her. But after all, he still didn't know her intentions. _Maybe the invite was a trap?_ Whatever it was, he didn't have the time for it now.

"Sorry I don't."

"Oh…" _Why did she look so hurt?_

Realisation hit him. "Shit no. I didn' mean tha I didn' want ta. I jus' don't 'ave tha time, I 'ave to get back. The others will be wonderin' where I am."

"Oh yeah, of course. Sorry I should have thought about that." She nodded. "Maybe next time?" She offered.

He was taken back. Next time? She wants there to be a next time? "Tell me." He asked. "How come ya so acceptin'? I've never met anybody like ya."

Violet just Shrugged. "I guess after the Krang attack a little while back, you're not much of a surprise. Plus, I learnt the hard way that nothing is rarely as it seems, and I know from personal experience not to judge someone by their appearance. You're just different not bad." She gave him a small smile.

He returned it with a smirk. "Thanks, I really do 'ave to get goin' now though."

"Yeah of course." She nodded in understanding. "And I have to return Mrs Avalon's bag." She waved back at him as she jogged out of the alley. "See you around tough love!" she said to the darkness behind her that once again hid him from sight.

"Yeah, see ya 'round Wolf." He called after her as she disappeared around the corner. It had been a strange Encounter, but Something Inside him was looking forward to the next time. "Shit!" He cursed realising how late he was. Fearless was going to kill him.

 **So that's chapter 6! Ill probably wait a little while before putting this one up as I only put chapter 5 up yesterday. Violet and raph finally met face to face!**

 **Its only the beginning!**

 **Catch up with ya soon pack!**

 **Amethyst wolf xx**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT. Or the characters. Only thing I own is the plot and my OC Violet.**_

 _ **Author's notes.**_ _ **This one is a bit low, sorry about that pack.**_

 _"Yeah, see ya 'round Wolf." He called after her as she disappeared around the corner. It had been a strange Encounter, but Something Inside him was looking forward to the next time. "Shit!" He cursed realising how late he was. Fearless was going to kill him._

"Look what the sewer spat out." Raphael let out a sigh, only just seeing Leo leaning up against the wall.

"Leo-" he cut Raph off.

"What time do you call this!"

"Lamenardo o'clock apparently." Raph said irritated.

"I'm serious Raph. You can't keep storming off by yourself after every argument. What if you got in trouble? You wouldn't have any backup. You might not care what we think Raphael, but we do care if something happens to you. You have to be more careful, you're so self-absorbed!"

"Oh why don't ya jus' shove it leo!"

"Jesus Raph, do you honestly not give a shit about anyone other than yourself! We are supposed to go in pairs at least, but you couldn't stand to risk your pride. You were just too damn stubborn to let me come with you, whilst Donnie was actually giving a shit and taking care of his brother. It's what a family is supposed to do!"

"For fuck sake Leo, it's a cold, not tha damn plague!" Raphael growled. "If Mikey needed me then I woulda been 'ere. Nothin' happened, I didn' get in trouble an' everythin' is fine. So back tha fuck off and leave me be." He shoved past leo and slammed the door of his room shut. Damn, his family could be a pain in the ass.

…

It was hot. Too hot. The sheets felt restricting, like hands holding her down. Suffocating. She couldn't breathe. Violet thrashed, tumbling to the floor, chest tight. She scrambled to the bathroom, breath coming in short bursts, clothes sticking to her skin. Head spinning as she threw herself under the icy spray of the shower, trying to slow her rapidly beating heart. Violet hugged her knees to her chest as she sat, cold water rained over her. A chocked sobbed escaped her mouth, tears ran down her face as she shook in the shower.

This had to stop, the continuous lack of sleep, the persistent nightmares. It was happening more or less every night. She was exhausted, the sleeping pills that she was prescribed were strong. Yes, they helped her to sleep but they left her feeling drowsy and weak the next day. She only used them when she was desperate for sleep or to ease her racing mind.

She stayed in the shower until her shaking was no longer caused by adrenaline but by the cold seeping into her bones. Only then did she leave the comfort of the water. She stripped her night clothes and left them to drain in the bath. Threw on some old rough comfort clothes and threw open the bedroom window, drawing in a deep breath of city air.

A beautiful grey and silver tabby cat sat on the windowsill purring. Violet had taken to calling her River because her coat seemed to flow in the night of the city lights. Like that of a river in moonlight. This was her stray friend. Her midnight caller so to speak.

"Hang on River."

The cat waited patiently for Violet to return. When she did, Violet had a bowl of cat food and a bottle of whiskey. She climbed out of the window onto the fire escape, pausing she looked at River.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

River crouched before taking a leap into the air and climbing up onto her shoulder. Violet continued up the fire escape to the roof. She sat on an old forgotten mattress near the parapet which was a low wall that ran along the edge of the roof. She put the bowl on the floor by the battered mattress and River jumped from her shoulder to eagerly consume it. Violet leaned back against the wall and took a long swig from the bottle. She looked up at the sky which reflected an orange hew from the street lights. If there was one thing she missed from her old life, it was being able to see the stars. The pollution in the city and the street lights created a blanket which hid them from view, but Violet still seemed to find comfort in knowing that they were there. River, having finished her meal, climbed up into Violets lap and purred enjoying the warmth. Violet envied the freedom of the cat.

"Must be comforting being able to roam wherever and whenever you like. Find a warm cardboard box to curl up in and go to sleep. Visit one of your charity stops, get fed, nap again, move on to the next stop and get fed again. An endless cycle of charity. That's the problem with humans. See something cute and they go out of their way to make it comfortable, pet it, feed it, keep it warm. But See something that they don't like, and they go out of their way to make its life a misery. Hit it, attack it, beat it down and make it feel worthless. Verbally assault it till it feels like it's nothing more than a freak, a monster." A pair of Bright green eyes slipped into mind.

Is that what he thought she thinks of him? Of course, how could he possibly know that she had been in his position. To him she was probably just like any other human. But it was a frequent recurrence for her. Society was not a fan of outcasts, those who do not follow the norm. They may look completely different to each other, but to most of the world they were in the same shoes.

She sighed and spent the next few hours drinking from her bottle, casually stroking Rivers soft fur and watching the cars go by. Slowly the cars started to thin until only one or two trickled by. It was late, or rather early, probably about 5am perhaps by the time Violet finally started to move. She stood up much to Rivers dismay, and unsteadily headed over to the ladder that took her back down the fire escape. River looked at her slightly unsure before climbing back onto her shoulders and they headed back to the apartment. Violet left the window open ajar, just enough for River to be able to get out once she tired of her. It was a routine that the two of them had become used to. Normally after their trip to the roof, they would curl up in bed and go back to sleep, but Violet still wasn't quite tired enough yet. She couldn't get the encounter with her new 'friend' out of her head.

Leaving River to nap on the bed she stumbled over to her desk, cursing as she almost fell over her own feet. She hadn't realised quite how much she'd had to drink, then again this was normally how her late-night escapades to the roof went. She found that exhausting her self or a decent amount of alcohol made it easier for her to sleep and made her too tired to dream. Meaning that the nightmares were normally kept at bay for the rest of the night. Violet searched around for a blank canvas and started to get frustrated when she couldn't find one. Crossing her arms, she thought of alternatives. It had been a while since she had actually felt like wanting to work on a painting, she seemed to have lost all interest in everything she used to love doing. Walking into her wardrobe she grabbed clothes off the rail on the one side of the room, dumping them on the bed until the whole of the white wall behind them was exposed. She nodded to herself. It was flat, a large area, easy to work with and well hidden. In other words, it was perfect. Violet didn't think as she painted, letting her mind wonder and arms relying on muscle memory. Guess she found her inspiration she thought when she was finished, as she once again found herself looking into a pair of the most incredible green eyes. _Raphael._ Violet couldn't stop a small smile from slipping onto her face.

 **7 is complete! Hopefully chapter 8 will be a little bit better.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT. Or the characters. Only thing I own is the plot and my OC Violet.**_

 _ **Author's notes**_ _ **. Just so you guys know, (as I didn't put it in my other chapters), Violet, Rose, Dove and Oliver are all my Oc's. Also a big thank you to Ellie and Chae for their help and their fan art.**_

 _Guess she found her inspiration she thought when she was finished, as she once again found herself looking into a pair of the most incredible green eyes._ Raphael _. Violet couldn't stop a small smile from slipping onto her face._

It had been a few days but eventually Derek, her boss, had allowed her to come back to work when he was sure that it wouldn't affect her injuries. Violet had begun to think that maybe she had scared him off, it had taken a couple of days, but Raphael eventually had shown up again. Sticking to old habits, he had continued to cling to his shadows. Of course, Violet had understood, after all she knew that he probably wasn't used to people knowing what he looked like and was probably unsure how to act around her. She couldn't blame him, is was unknown territory for the both of them, but she didn't mention it. She wasn't going to push him, Violet was surprised that he'd come back at all and if sticking to the shadows made him comfortable then she wasn't going to take that away from him.

He had turned up a couple of times during her breaks in the last week and honestly, she had really enjoyed his company. At first, he had been reluctant to say too much about himself and still was weary of her, but violet felt that she had gotten to know him better in the short time they had known each other. He had told her his brothers, Mikey, Donnie and Leo, even though they seemed to wined each other up she could tell that he cared a lot for them even if he wouldn't admit it. Master splinter, who Raph had explained to be his adoptive father, seemed to be an influential person whom his family seemed to look up too including two people called Casey and April. He told her about the encounters with Bebop and Rocksteady, the attack of the Krang that they fought off and some of the fights they'd had with the shredder. Raphael had also told her about the encounters with the police which had made her furious at how they had treated Raphael and his brother, but she had cheered up when she found out about receiving the key to the city. They had talked about a few other things as well.

Obviously, Raphael hadn't told her these things out right, he had eventually opened up to her. However, Violet hadn't been as forward as Raphael. She had told him that she had no family or anyone she considered to be friends. She lived alone in her flat with an occasional visit from a stray cat and was in with a guy she called Oliver, but they weren't together. In fact, she seemed to despise the guy, when he'd asked her why she didn't leave she told him that it wasn't that easy. He also found out that Dove was Oliver's guy. Apparently, Violet didn't seem to have any social life it. A few days of the week she worked in this club Feverish as a stripper and dancer, she also worked a few days a week at another club as a singer, even on her days off she took overtime.

He leaned up against the wall of the alley waiting for Violet to come out for her cigarette that signalled her break. It had been just over a week and a half since they had met face to face and Raph hadn't showed himself to her since. Although he had stopped by her club on her breaks on a number of occasions, she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed quite happy to talk to him. It was a new experience to Raph, having someone who liked talking to him even though they knew he was different. Well, sure, Casey and April did as well but they had never acted like Violet did, not in the beginning. She was confusing to him but somehow, he couldn't leave her alone. One thought that was constantly crossing his mind was that it was probably a trap, but if it was then why hadn't anyone been waiting for him when he stopped by. He sure as hell had been doing it enough this past week. It was definitely starting to piss Leo off, him disappearing into the night. Maybe that's what Violet was after, maybe one mutant turtle wasn't enough. But even with these thoughts he still couldn't seem to drag himself away. She seemed genuine enough didn't she? A bit of a loner sure, but the way she had talked to him when they had met face to face had left a strong impression, would she betray them? He'd know what Leo would say if he were here. He'd be pissed that Raph had told this complete stranger anything about them. Say he was putting them in danger. But they put themselves in danger night after night anyway. What difference did one girl make? She was different to anyone he'd met before and yet there was something that made Raphael seemed to be able to connect with her. He just didn't know what it was yet. At that moment Violet threw open the fire exit door and breathed deeply as if she'd been holding her breath all night.

"Hello freedom!" She exhaled loudly before throwing a bottle of water into the shadows. "It's crowded in there tonight." Upon hearing him catch it, she couldn't stop the grin from crossing her face.

He took a swig from the bottle before throwing it back. "What would ya 'ave done if I weren't 'ere?"

"I would probably have walked over and picked it up hoping that nobody saw me. I mean it's not like anyone's around." She Shrugged before taking a drink herself.

That was another thing that Raphael liked about her, she wasn't bothered about drinking from the same bottle as him, not that he was going to tell her. Anyone else would be disgusted by something he'd have touched, let alone even think about drinking from the same bottle as him. She lit up a cigarette and sighed.

Raph grunted. "Ya know tha' shits gunna kill ya?"

She held up the water bottle and shook it. "So will to much water. It's called drowning."

He was going to reply to her with some smart-ass comment when the pink haired girl came bounding up the alleyway squealing. She grabbed hold of Violets arms, practical jumping up and down.

"Ohmygodvioletheaskedmetomarryhim!" She squealed practically tripping over her own words.

"Woah. Hold up a sec Rose, I didn't catch any of that."

"John! He asked me to marry him!" She held her hand up for Violet to see.

Violet gasped, "Jesus look at the size of that rock!" she grabbed Rose's hand.

"I know, I really don't deserve a man like him. There is something that I want to ask you V."

"Sure, what is it?" Violet asked before taking another drag of her cigarette.

"Will you be my maid of honour?"

Violet choked. "Me? Why?"

"Well I mean you were the first person I met when my family moved here that actually made me feel welcome. That and you were also the one who introduced me to John. It just seems right." Rose Shrugged.

"Well you were just starting out, you needed a few clients and I didn't. Seemed pretty fair, although I didn't expect you to marry the guy." Violet laughed. "Are your parents okay with it? I mean you're only 19."

Rose grinned. "Yep. My ma is already thinking about baby names." She laughed. "So? Was that a yes?"

"Are you sure I'm the right choice? I mean-"

"Please V. It would mean so much to me." Rose begged.

"Alright then, if you're sure."

"I am. I am. I am." Rose squealed and surprise Violet with a hug. She handed Violet a card from her purse. "It's my number. You're going to need it." Rose grinned and leaned forward, taking a long drag from Violets cigarette. "See you tomorrow V." She called before turning to leave. "Sorry sir I didn't see you there." Rose apologised to a man she practically ran into before bounding off once again.

Violet stiffened. "Oliver, I wasn't expecting you for a few days yet." Raphael could already smell the fear coming from Violet. _Why is she so scared of this man?_

"Put that out."

Violet immediately dropped the cigarette. "Sorry."

"Sorry...what?"

"Sorry sir." Violet swallowed, mouth feeling dry.

"Good I was beginning to think that you had lost your manners. I was going to leave you alone for a couple more days whilst I got things running here again. However, I have just come from a very interesting meeting at one of my safe houses. It was quite confusing actually, Paddie and Eddie weren't really making much sense."

 _Oh shit_. "Really? What did they say?"

"They seemed pretty shaken. I was hoping you'd clear it up for me. Something about a giant green dinosaur."

Violet wondered what Raph thought about being called a dinosaur, the thought made a smile creep onto her face.

"You think this is funny?"

"No sir." Her face dropped to a neutral expression.

"Tell me what happened." He demanded.

She didn't waste any time. "I was minding my own business. The two guys thought that I was a hooker. When they wouldn't take no for an answer, I broke the one guys nose. They over powered me, I passed out. When I came to, they were unconscious on the floor."

He stepped closer to her and gently took hold of her chin. "I hope you're not lying to me. It would be a pity especially since your injuries have only just healed." He glared.

She pulled her face out of his hold. "You're seriously going to believe that a dinosaur saved me from two drunks from the mouth of the said drunks?"

"An Alien attacked New York and there is a mutant rhino and warthog roaming around. So yes, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a dinosaur, and a specimen like that would be worth a lot of money."

"Of course your first thought would be money."

"I'm a business man Violet."

"This isn't one of your high-class fucking auctions!" she growled angrily but quickly quietened down when his hand found her throat.

"I don't remember asking for your fucking opinion. Did you see it or not!" he was losing his patients fast. Violet looked over to where she knew Raphael was standing and hoped to god, he didn't make himself known.

"No, I didn't see a dinosaur." She wasn't lying to him. He let go of her neck. "They were off their face Oliver, they wouldn't be able to tell their mothers apart. I wouldn't be surprised if they were jacked up on something too. Why don't you just ask them what they were on?"

"Wow… Why didn't I think of that?" he drawled sarcastically. "It's going to be difficult asking them anything now, considering they are currently at the bottom of the harbour."

"You didn't need to kill them Oliver!" Violet said in horror.

"Nobody gets to touch what's mine without my permission!" he ground out aggressively. "Remember who owns you Violet, and don't fucking forget it."

"I'm sorry sir." She said looking at the ground.

"Get your shit. We're leaving."

"I can't jus-"

"Now Violet!" he snapped.

"Yes sir." She said defeated. She glanced sadly over to where Raphael was before disappearing into the club hoping that her boss would understand.

 **So we met Oliver in person. Bit of a dick isn't he? Thanks for reading pack. Remember to leave a review to tell me what you think. See ya soon pack.**

 **Amethyst wolf xx**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT. Or the characters. Only thing I own is the plot and my OC Violet, Rose, John, Dove and Oliver.**_

 _ **Author's notes**_ _ **.**_

 **I am so so sorry that it's been so long since I updated. I can't really make excuses, all I can do is apologise. Reviews encourage me to keep writing, I feed off them so please help a starving writer. T.T**

" _Get your shit. We're leaving."_

" _I can't jus-"_

" _Now Violet!" he snapped._

" _Yes sir." She said defeated. She glanced sadly over to where Raphael was before disappearing into the club hoping that her boss would understand._

Oliver had dragged Violet from work to a 'business trade' on the outskirts of the city. She guessed it was sort of a way to punish her for her for forgetting her place. She hated going to anything to do with his business and he knew that, but he liked to have a girl on his arm, he said it made him more approachable to clients. He also needed a guinea pig in order to show off his products. When business had concluded he had dropped violet off at her building, which is now where she found herself. Sat on the roof of her building, two thirds of a way through a bottle of whiskey with River purring loudly in her lap. She had her ear buds in, her phone playing on random and a guitar resting against the wall next to her.

"How was I supposed to know the bastard was back in the city?" she took another drink from the bottle. "Don't look at me like that, not like I'm tracking the fucker. The less contact I have with him the better." She sighed, taking another swig. Itching at her neck, she leaned back over the wall, head dangling upside down over the edge. The pressure building, leaving her with that light-headed fuzzy feeling as she stared at the ground from twenty stories up. She sat upright again, feeling giddy as river jumped of her, meowing. "Where do you think your going missis? You going to abandon me now too? Yeah well… I won't hold it against you." she sniffed before pulling her guitar onto her lap, starting to play a soft melody as a new song came through her ear buds. River sat watching her as violet started to sing along with her music.

" _I can hold my breath_

 _I can bite my tongue_

 _I can stay awake for days_

 _If that's what you want_

 _Be your number one"_

She started off slowly with a quiet voice.

" _I can fake a smile_

 _I can force a laugh_

 _I can dance and play the part_

 _If that's what you ask_

 _Give you all I am"_

With each line her voice grew stronger and playing grew louder.

" _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human"_

She grew quieter again.

" _I can turn it on_

 _Be a good machine_

 _I can hold the weight of worlds_

 _If that's what you need_

 _Be your everything_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I'll get through it"_

She closed her eyes getting lost in the lyrics of the song.

" _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _Just a little human"_

A tear escaped from her closed eyes.

" _I can take so much_

 _'Til I've had enough_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human…"_

Taking a shaky breath, she put the guitar down before flopping onto her back on the mattress and threw her arm over face. River jumped and sat on her chest. Nuzzling at her face.

"It's okay river, I'm okay." She stroked at her soft coat, arm still covering her face. This was her safe place. Where she felt she could be herself and not have to worry about Oliver finding her, here she could relax. Suddenly river arched her back, fur standing on end as she hisses into the darkness that cover the roof. "Woah, easy girl, what's gotten into you?"

"I 'ave that effect on some animals."

Violet jumped a mile. "Jesus fucking Christ! What the fuck are you doing up here Raphael!" she asked bolting upright.

"Sorry, didn' mean ta scare ya, again."

"Well what did you fucking expect on a roof in the middle of the night! It's fucking dark, wasn't like I was expecting any company." She breathed deeply. "How long have you been here anyway?" She leaned against the wall.

"Not long. Wanted ta see if ya got home okay aft'a ya kinda took off with tha man. Ta be honest I wouldn' 'ave known ya was up 'ere but I 'eard ya singin'."

"Ah..." She itched at her neck again. "Well that's kinda embarrassing."

"How? I thought ya job was singin'?" He asked confused.

"Well sure. One of them is but I thought I was alone. I wouldn't have done it if I knew that I had an audience."

"Why? What's tha difference?"

"Well, for one I'd never have sung that particular song to an audience. Some songs hold meanings to an individual that others wouldn't really understand. It makes it feel like you were invading my privacy, like reading someone's diary." Raphael guess he understood where she was coming from. "What are you doing on the roof anyway?"

"I could ask ya tha same thing."

Violet laughed, raising her arms in the air "Well I was having my own private party."

"On tha roof?"

"When you plan a party you wanna have the best, and what's better than the penthouse?" She grinned.

"Guess tha means I'm gate crashin' huh?"

"Well tough love, maybe I might have sent you an invite, only I don't have any idea how I'd get it to you. Maybe I'll make a bat signal. Might be a bit noticeable though, don't wanna draw attention or else everyone will wanna invite."

"A bat signal?" Raphael grinned.

"Sure! I mean you have the whole theme going for you. Vigilante, hiding in the shadows, a set of sweet ass fighting skills. Saving damsels in destress."

"Not sure tha he did really go 'round saving damsels. Neither do I ta be honest."

"You saved me didn't you? " she laughed again. "And sure he did, what billionaire vigilante could refuse an urgent call of a dame is distress." She said dramatically as she reached for her bottle, taking another swig.

"How much 'ave ya had ta drink?" Raph questioned.

"Not enough." She said before taking another sip. He smirked at that and she could just make out him shaking his head in the darkness.

"So ya do this a lot? Ya penthouse party's?" He joked.

Violet shrugged. "It's somewhat of a regular occurrence I guess."

She tried to stand up, the alcohol had a different idea however, going straight to her head, leaving Violet to fall back onto her ass. She couldn't stop the giggles that suddenly erupted from her. She held onto the wall feeling dizzy, before trying again and failing for the second time. She didn't try again, much to the relief of Raphael, he was worried that she was going to end up over the edge. Instead of a third attempt she settled for another drink from her whiskey bottle only to have it pulled from her grasp.

"I think ya 'ave had enough don't ya?" She hadn't heard him move let alone realise that he was now stood in front of her.

"Hell no! Not by far." She snatched for the bottle only for him to hold it farther out of her reach.

"Ya can't stand up Violet. Think tha qualifies as enough." He noticed her scratch at her neck again.

She glared at him. "So?" she disrupted his train of thought.

"So? What da ya mean so? How are ya gunna get back ta ya apartment if ya can't even walk?" He asked in disbelief.

Violet shrugged. "I'll just crash here. Not like it'll be the first time."

"Ya gunna sleep on tha roof?" He raised a brow unsure.

"Not like anyone's going to mug me up here is it?"

"Oh nah. You'll only end up catchin' ya death or some shit." He said sarcastically. " It's okay though, 'cause I'm sure tha roof with be tha first place they look."

"See, now you get it!" she replied with just as much sarcasm and swiped for the bottle again. He took a step back, unsure of what to do.

Violet struggled but eventually managed to stand. He watched as she unsteadily walked forwards. "See? I can walk. Can I have my bottle back please?" she held her hand out, but he didn't move. "Fine."

She held her hands up in surrender, making him believe she was giving up. Suddenly she lunged at him but his sharp instincts from years of training kicked in, he dodged and she went right past him. He quickly managed to wrap his arm around her waist before she went over the ledge, pulling her back against him. She seemed to have no regard what so ever of the danger she had just put herself in.

"Are ya fuckin' crazy!" he spun her around to face him, but she just stood there grinning. "This ain't a game. Ya could 'ave died!"

Raphael had been too worried about her safety to realise how close she was to him. She was lent against Raph with the palms of her hands against his plastron. One of his hands still holding the bottle, the other on her hip. Violet didn't seem to mind, either that or she was oblivious.

"Loosen up tough love. Jesus! Your build like a bloody wall." She laughed, patting his chest with one hand as he stood ridged in front of her. "I think your arm alone is bigger than my leg." Every thought left his mind leaving him stunned she ran her palm down his tense arm. She stole the bottle from his unsuspecting hand and danced out of his grasp giggling. She downed the remainder of the liquor before he could stop her. "What happened to the sweet ass ninja skills tough love? Thought you were supposed to be quick?" she teased.

Her playfulness brought a smirk to his face. He realised that there was no point in trying to reason with her like this, so he just shook his head. "How do ya normally get home from 'ere?" She was a little bit disappointed that he didn't join in her fun but answered him anyway. "I use the ladder to get to the fire escape, I used that to get up and down. The window from my bedroom opens up onto it." she stretched as she sat back down onto the mattress, followed by a yawn as she leant against the wall closing her eyes.

"Hey!" Raphael yelled.

"Mmm?" she realised that Raph had been trying to talk to her and she had been falling asleep.

"Ya can't sleep 'ere. Hey girly? Ya can't sleep 'ere. Violet? Wolf!" She just waved her hand dismissively at him with her eyes closed. "Ah, fuck it." Sudden her whole world seemed to get thrown around, to which she realised was due to Raphael now carrying her over his shoulder fireman's lift style.

"Woah! Put me the fuck down Tough Love!" He ignored her as he approached the edge of the building. "I'm seriously Raphael!" She squealed and grabbed hold of his shell as he jumped down onto the fire escape staircase, not even bothering with the ladder. "What are you doing Raph?" Her speech was starting to become slurred.

"Taken ya home. Which is ya window?"

"Wait. So… you came to see if I got home okay... but didn't even know which one I lived in? " she laughed against his shell as he tensed. Guess he hadn't though that through.

"Which one?" he questioned again.

"18th floor. The window is slightly ajar." Violet yawned.

Raphael got there in record time. He managed to climb into the lit apartment, dragging a stumbling drunk behind him. Violet, who could barely keep her eyes open, reached the side of her bed and started to pull her jeans off. Raphael cleared his throat looking anywhere but at her.

She chuckled. "Sure I'm a singer but I'm also a stripper Tough Love. People have seen me in _a lot_ less." She tossed her jeans to the side. "Pass me that shirt will you?"

Violet motioned to a large baggy t-shirt on the side table by the bed and he turned to retrieve it, relieved to have something to do. When he turned back around to hand it to her, she was stood in just her underwear, tying up her hair up with her back towards him. He went to avert his gaze again when her back caught his eye. It's was covered in long, thick scars going in various different directions. Her back was littered with them. Not only that but they must have had one hell of a force behind them, Raphael knew that they must have been deep and painful wounds. He could see the scar tissue was raised slightly. Unable to help himself he brought a hand up to her back and ran a finger over the aggressive scars.

Immediately Violet when ridged, body starting to shake as her breath became uneven. The scent of her fear hit him like a brick to the face. She clutched at the side table as her legs gave out, breathing becoming heavier by the second. He had no idea what to do, he tried to help her up but she recoiled from his touch with a whimper, eyes clamped shut as she struggled to control her breathing. He tried talking to her but nothing he said seemed to have an effect. That's when he realised that she couldn't hear him or even realised he was there. Violet was panicking, suck in her own head. He realised that by touching her back he had triggered one hell of a panic attack. Whatever memory she was trapped in, that's what she was recoiling from. It wasn't him she was scared of, even though the thought relieved him slightly it didn't stop the crushing guilt he felt. He had been the one to trigger her panic attack. He was the asshole who was making her relive bad memories and there was nothing he could do about it. Violets body had gone incredibly tense, her muscles started to cramp up from lack of oxygen, she was gasping for air that couldn't reach her lungs. Finally, she passed out on her bedroom floor, in front of a horrified mutant ninja turtle who hadn't the slightest idea how to help her. Well this night sure went downhill fast. Raphael cursed feeling utterly pathetic. He picked her up off the floor and put her in the bed, covering her with the duvet. Note to self, NEVER touch the scars on her back EVER. He noticed the raw skin on her neck from where she had been continuously scratching throughout the night, a small puncture mark damaged her pale skin that cover her jugular. _Was that why she had kept itching her skin? What had caused it?_

Unable to come to a conclusion and unsure how long she was going to be unconscious, or even going to wake up at all tonight, he left through the window again only to come back minutes later with her guitar that he'd left on the roof. Behind him followed the cat that made sure to keep her distance from him. River? Is that what Violet had called her? He placed the guitar next to the window as the cat jumped onto the bed, curling up next to the still unconscious girl. Snuggle as close as she could into violets neck, purring loudly with her paws tucked up underneath her. He was glad to see that violets breathing had returned to normal.

Seeing as she hadn't yet awoken up, Raphael took the time to look around her apartment. Facing the bed with the window behind him, he realised there were three doors, one on each wall other than the one with the window. Violets bedroom had a large double bed up against the middle of the wall opposite the window. A side table was on either side of the bed with a lamp on each. One also had a laptop on whilst the other had a photograph. There was a large desk to the right of him against the wall, it was covered in dried paints, varnishes and glues. Canvases on the floor rested against the wall to his left. The wall was littered with small hooks, a variety of differ jewellery hung off each hook, necklaces, chokers, earrings, bracelets and rings were displayed along the whole wall. Taking his eyes off the glinting decorative pieces, he walked to the two doors on the left of the room. He found out the door on the wall opposite of the bed opened up into a small walk in wardrobe. It was filled with different types of clothes all of which varied in colours and fabrics as well as a wide selection of shoes.

Closing the door, he turned to the next one which shared a wall with the head of the bed, this door lead to a simple bathroom. It was pretty much on the plain side, pale in colour, one of the walls was a massive mirror with a long counter that ran all the way along it. A few coloured wigs, blue, purple and red, were placed on display heads along the counter as well a hair brush and some make up. A sink was set into the middle of it with a few bottles of various fruit scented soap, bodywash, shampoo and conditioner were placed next to it. Other than that, the only other things in the bathroom were a cupboard on the far side of mirror wall, a toilet and an abnormally large shower and bath.

Turning back, he headed around the bed to the last door. Raph found himself standing in the living room which was part of an open plan room, a large countertop island separated the Livingroom from the kitchen, three stools were placed along the island on the Livingroom side and a glass vase filled with white and red flowers. Once again Raphael he realised the simplicity of the room. The walls were pale with a tv set onto the one opposite the bedroom door, two large sofas faced it with a glass coffee table sat between the sofas and the tv. A window overlooked the ally with a desk underneath it. It was covered with paint, artist brushes, a sketchbook and a few blank canvases, just like the one in Violets bedroom.

He headed towards the kitchen, Raphael found that other than dishes, cups and glasses, Violets kitchen was pretty much bare. There was hardly anything food wise in the fridge, freezer or cupboard which Raphael found puzzling. He did notice, however, that her liquor cabinet was far from empty. Cider, Whiskey, Vodka, Rum, Gin, Port, Brandy and other alcohol were tucked neatly within. He hadn't meant to be nosey and rummage around, for the most part he had tried to keep out of her stuff, but Raphael had been thinking. When he and his brothers had been younger and first started going out to protect their city, it had taken its toll on the brothers. To start with Mikey had suffered greatly from nightmares, it had gotten better as they had grown up till eventually, they had stopped altogether. However, when they had been occurring Mikey would wake up feeling utterly exhausted, sweet and sugary food or drinks had help Mikey recover somewhat when he woke up from them. Raphael didn't know much about panic attacks but had hoped that something high in sugar would help Violet after her panic attack like it helped Mikey after his nightmares, but Violet didn't seem to have much in the way of food let alone anything remotely sugary. So, in the end he settled for a glass of water that he placed beside her bed for when she woke up. As he went to leave, he paused, grabbing a pen and a bit of paper off her desk. He scribbled something down on it before placing it beside the glass and leaving through the window closing it behind him.

 **Once again, I apologise for my absence. I hope you guys will forgive me. I tried to make this chapter longer to try and make up for it. please leave a review, it does encourage me to keep going. Love you guys and see you soon pack. x**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT. Or the characters. I love raph and his brothers and boyyy if I could own them I would.**_

 _ **Author's notes**_ _ **: ok so this is just a little filler chapter to keep you guys going and let you know I'm still alive and kicking**_

Violet woke confused to the loud noise of a cat crying. River hardly made a sound and would normally be gone by the time she woke up. Her head ached in protest as she sat up as peered at a cat who was currently sat under the window digging her claws into Violets carpet.

"River No!" Violet gasped in horror leaping out of bed as the cat shredded her once neat carpet.

She threw the window open allowing her feline friend to escape back to whatever she did during the day. Violet sighed studying the damage left behind before she decided that it wasn't too bad and that she wouldn't have to replace it. She lost herself deep in thought. She never shut the window at night, it allowed River to come and go as she pleased and stopped her from doing her "business" in her apartment. So why the hell had the window been closed? Violet thought back to the night before trying to remember what had happened to make her change her routine. She had slept surprisingly well which was rare fir her, normally she would toss and turn all night or be plagued with nightmares. That's when she also realised that she was still only in her underwear. Violet groaned in horror as the memories came flooding back. Raphael being on the roof, him hearing her singing, almost falling over the edge and not even batting an eyelid, Raph carrying her on his shoulder, stripping in front of him, his fingers on her back. Her breath hitched and she shuddered just thinking about it. Shaking her head trying to clear it of the dark thoughts that threatened to take over again. She didn't hold it against Raphael, he couldn't possibly have known what he would trigger by simply touching her scars. Violet ran her hands through her hair in embarrassment before noting the glass of water on her side table. _Did Raph put that there?_ She walked towards it and saw a folded piece of paper also resting there next to the lamp. The note had surprising tidy handwriting for a mutant turtle with massive hands and only three digits.

 _Wolf,_

 _I didn't want you to have to go through the trouble of making a bat signal, thought that this might be a more discreet way of sending invites to your pent house parties if you'd have me._

Violet felt strange reading his writing without his deep Brooklyn accent. At the bottom of the paper was a phone number, she couldn't stop a grin from spreading across her face. Picking up her phone she added the number to her contacts under the name Batman with a little emoji of a bat and a turtle next to it before starting to compose a text.

 _Hey there tough love. Thanks for the water. Next time could u leave the window open slightly so the cat can get out? Bloody menace almost tore a hole in my carpet x_

She stretched looking at the time. 6am! Had to be a night when she was actually getting some decent sleep, damn cat. She sighed taking a sip of water, feeling the cool liquid run down her throat. Violet concidered what to do next, shower, exercise or try to go back to sleep? Her phone vibrated against the wood of the side table, she hadn't expected Raphael to reply this early in the morning.

 _Sorry Wolf. Didn't realise. Didn't think a lot of people really like to let their pets out of their sight_

 _Knew it was me huh? Funny thing tho... River isn't actually my cat..._ She quickly sent a reply and not long after her phone vibrated again.

 _I'm not in the habit of just giving my phone number out and I don't exactly know anyone else who calls me tough love. What do u mean river isn't ur cat? Could have fooled me, practically the only food u have in your flat is cat food. Unless u wanna tell me that ur catwoman an actually eat cat food too?_

 _No, sorry to disappoint batman but I'm not feeling the urge to roll around in catnip, interesting theory tho. How come u went through my kitchen?_

 _Got u some water remember? Couldn't exactly do that without a glass could I?_

 _Shit, my bad. U know u never answered my question last night x_

 _What question?_

 _What were u were doing on my roof x_

 _Well it's not like I can just take a stroll down the street is it? Gotta move around some how_

 _WAIT! You move through the city via the rooftops!_

 _Yeah? What did u expect?_

 _Idk. Didn't really think about it I guess_

 _Well don't think too hard, wouldn't want u to hurt yourself_

 _Damn! think ima have to down the rest of this water to cool that burn, who knew you had it in you, turtles being cold blooded and all_

 _Ice burns too, and technically im not cold blooded. My mutation allows me to adjust my body temperature to suit my needs_

 _So in a cold environment you can still be warm and vice a versa?_

 _Yeah, Donnie says we're endothermic, just like humans. If we weren't, we'd have trouble moving around at night. Sorry to cut this off wolf but I have training this evening and it's late. I'll speak to you later_

 _Oh yeah sure. No problem. Gotta keep those sweet ninja skills sharp, see ya round Batman x_

 _See ya round Selina Kyle_

Violet chuckled to herself at his catwoman reference. She was disappointed that their conversation had come to an end so soon, she had enjoyed talking to him but she also knew that he and his brothers worked hard to protect what they seemed to consider 'their city'. She knew of some of the foes that they faced having met some face to face due to 'Oliver's business', formidable was an understatement. No wonder Raphael was built like a god damn wall, she also knew that distracting him could mean potential danger for him or his brothers. That didn't mean that she was any less disappointed, now what was she supposed to do with her time at 6am in the morning?

 **Ta daaa. What did you guys think? Please review T.T its what encourages me to keep going xx**

 **Love ya pack see ya soon. xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT. Or the characters. Only thing I own is the plot and my OC Violet, Rose, John, Dove and Oliver.**_

 _ **Author's notes**_ _ **. Casey jones has had a promotion. He's no longer a corrections officer but a detective like he said he one day would be in the 2016 movie.**_

 _Violet pulled out her phone from her grey sweat pants, she needed answers and only one person could give them to her. "Dove. Tell me where Oliver is. Now!" She demanded._

 **Wednesday 23.09pm**

"Rose? This is Violet. Were you supposed to be in work today? The boss was wondering where you were. Hope you're okay."

…

 **Thursday 10.47am**

"Hey Rose? I'm just giving you a call again. I thought you said I'd see you yesterday, but you weren't in work. Please give me a call back."

…

 **Thursday 13.52pm**

"Rose, it's Violet again. I called you this morning, I've just heard off John. He said that you never came home last night and were supposed to meet him for lunch today but never turned up. Please give me a call. We're getting worried."

…

 **Thursday 15.56pm**

Violet sat on the fire escape puffing away on a cigarette, phone in hand. It was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon when she dialled up Roses number again. Once again she expected it ring out and go to voice mail. However, on the fourth ring it was answered.

"Rose!"

"Who is this?" A male voice answered.

"Who are you? Where's Rose?" Violet asked confused. "Did Rose lose her phone again?"

"This is Detective Jones of the N.Y.P.D. Can I know who I am speaking with?"

"Why is a Detective of the N.Y.P.D answering this phone?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry to have to inform you that Rose May was found deceased at 2 o'clock this afternoon."

"What? Is this some sort of sick joke?"

"No mam. If I could take your name?" detective Jones tried again.

"How? What the hell happened!" Violet struggled to understand.

"I'm sorry mam, but I can't divulge that information over the phone. If you could give me your name and come down to the station I-" Violet put the phone down.

She couldn't be caught talking with the police, especially with Oliver back in town. What the hell was she going to do now? She ran a hand across her face. She couldn't believe it. Rose was so young, her life was only starting and she was supposed to be getting married. There was no way she could be gone. She was left with one thought. Should she ring john?

…

Feverish wasn't open to the public on Thursdays. That left the building available for the staff to work on their routines. This was exactly where Violet was heading. Normally she would head to Feverish to train during the day on Thursdays and at night she would head to another club called Party Animals for her singing job. She just wanted a distraction from the news she'd received, she wanted to have some normality to the shitty day. Unfortunately, that just wasn't going to happen. It was about 5pm when she walked into Feverish, she figured that she had an hour or so left to train. However, when she got inside all the girls there seemed to look very uncomfortable and upset. A man was attempting to talk to one of the girls who kept trying to walk away.

"Hey mate!" She called. Dropping her bag on the floor. "Can't you read? Clubs closed on Thursdays. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, come back another day. Or do I have to call the cops?"

One of the other girls called across the room. "He is a copper V."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Violet, agitated, ran a hand roughly through her hair as the man walked over to her.

He pulled out a badge. "Detective Jones of the N.Y.P.D."

"Of course you fucking are." She sighed tiredly. "What the hell are you doing Detective. A lot of the girls here are Oliver's girls, you're going to get them in trouble if someone sees a copper in here."

"Oliver? As in Oliver Lee?"

"Yes detective, Oliver Lee. If he finds out you've been talking to them then it will get them killed."

"I wondered why they were so adamant to avoid me. You're one of Oliver's girls?"

Violet crossed her arms. "I am."

"You don't seem scared of talking to me." Jones stated.

"Oh, trust me. It's not you we're scared of."

"One of girl who was working here, Rose, she was found dead a few hours ago." She nodded. "Was she one of Oliver's girls too?" Jones questioned.

"No."

"You don't seem surprised that Rose is dead. I heard one of the girls call you 'V', you wouldn't happen to be Violet would you? The one who left Rose the voice messages and the person I spoke to on the phone?"

She shrugged. "So what if I am?"

Losing his patience, Detective Jones pulled a photograph out of his pocket, he noticed Violet flinched as he shoved it into her hand. "Look at her! She was beaten to death!" It was a crime scene photo of Rose's broken body. The sight was horrific. "You could help me find her killer but not if you keep avoiding my questions. She will never get justice this way. The only suspect that we currently have is her boyfriend. But we need to be certain."

Violets hand trembled. "John didn't do this." She would recognise this work anywhere. It wasn't something that you were able to get out of your head easily, it struck her to her core.

"How can you be so sure?" Jones questioned.

Violet shook her head and shoved the photo back into his hand. "It wouldn't make any sense. They were happy."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"No, you don't understand. He proposed to her on Tuesday, she was so excited." Violet felt tears prick in her eyes. Talking about it made her realise how much it actually hurt her to have lost Rose. It hit that this had actually happened, it wasn't a dream. "She came to me that night when I was working. She asked me to be her maid of honour." He tried to place what he thought was a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she flinched at the contact, so he stopped. She choked. "You would have understood if you had met her. She was always a joyful person. Their relationship was healthy, they had been together for three years, since she was 16. John was only two years older than her." She shook her head confidently. "No. There's no way John could have done this. I know John. He's a good person, he wouldn't have the stomach to do this. The news alone will break him." She itched at her arms through her red flannel top.

Another girl walked over to her side. "V stop. Oliver is going to be super pissed if he finds you were talking to this jackass."

Jones snapped. "I am trying to investigate a murder! The murder of someone who was supposed to be your friend and colleague, do you lot really not care?"

"Of course we fucking care!" the girl said angrily. "But unless you want a few more murders on your hands, I suggest you leave. Now. You have already done enough damage." She gestured to Violet who wouldn't look him in the eye.

Detective Jones seemed to think about this for a second. "I will take this information into consideration. Thank you for taking the risk to talk to me. I appreciate it."

"It's not like I had much of a choice." Violet sniffed. "Now if you'll excuse me." She walked back out onto the street. So much for training. Violet pulled out her phone from her grey sweat pants, she needed answers and only one person could give them to her. "Dove. Tell me where Oliver is. Now!" She demanded.

Violet hadn't heard Jones follow her out through the door. He had planned on returning her bag which she had left behind in her hast but had gotten suspicious when he had heard her talking to 'Dove' about Oliver. Why was she looking for him right after hearing about the death of her friend? He thought that Oliver's girls were terrified of the guy so why was violet actively seeking him out?

Jones got into his car as the stripper shoved her phone angrily back in her pocket before hailing a taxi. He trailed slightly behind the taxi until it pulled over, he drove on past to make it slightly less suspicious before he too pulled over, not that he thought she'd spotted him. He had parked pretty close to where the taxi had dropped her off so he would still be able to hear her when she talked. Turning in his seat, he looked at her out of the back window of his car. He saw her yell at someone across the street who Jones could just about make out getting into a fancy sportscar after making a gesture that he'd come to her. The car disappeared out of sight to turn around before returning at an ungodly speed. To his horror, Jones watched as Violet stepped out into the road seemingly unafraid with her arms crossed as the car came hurtling towards her. She didn't move from the middle of the road and the car showed no signs of stopping. _Holy shit! Is this girl insane? She's playing a game of chicken with a fucking car!_

At the last possible second the car slammed on the breaks and swerved up onto the pavement, barely missing her by inches. Jones recognised the man to be Oliver as he stepped out of his car, a 124 spider, violet moved off the road to the front of the car. Oliver's face seemed void of emotion as he came to rest on the hood of the spider in front of the fuming girl.

"Seems like you got some spunk back since I've been away. Pity really, preferred it when you were trained, more predictable that way. Don't worry, I'm sure that it can easily be rectified." He reached a hand up to touch the side of her face, but she slapped it away.

"Maybe you should have thought how I'd fucking react when you went and beat to death the only fucking friend I had left in my piss take of a fucking life!" she snarled viciously.

"It's amuses me that you're able to stand in the way of a car unflinching as it drives straight at you but can't bare to be touched by any man."

"Of course it would fucking amuse you, you sick prick!"

"Yes I suppose I do know the answer to that don't I?"

Violet growled, "Go fuck yourself!"

Quicker than Jones could blink, Oliver had moved. He had his hand wrapped around Violet throat and had forced her down onto the hood of the spider, back pressed against the still cooling metal of the car. Jones didn't know what to do, he knew that this was about to get ugly, but he also knew that if he stepped in and Oliver found out that he was a detective then the girl was as good as dead.

"Now, see. I was going to play nice and let the little attitude adjustment slip by unnoticed considering your loss. But you just kept pushing. And pushing! And PUSHING." He slammed her hard against the hood. Violet let out a strangled choke and her eyes started to water. "And honestly I just don't give a fuck anymore." He backhanded her across the face before throwing her to the floor. "You need to remember your fucking manners around me. I am not your brother. I am not your boyfriend. I am not your boss. I. Fucking. Own. You. You owe me big time, I didn't think you'd forget just because I've been out of the city for a few weeks. I at least thought my presents would jog some forgotten memories." He gave a kick to her gut for good measure before dragging her to her feet. "Have we come to an understanding?"

"Yes sir." She nodded weakly, chewing on her busted lip, not making eye contact.

"Good, get in the fucking car you dumb slut." She stumbled as he shoved her in the direction of the passenger side door. Jones cursed as Oliver drove off with violet in the passenger's seat.

It felt wrong to just sit there and have to witness that. "Fuck!" he smacked his fists against the steering wheel. He had joined the police force to help people, not stand around and do nothing whilst someone got beaten up in front of him. He was angry. No. He was damn right pissed off. "Shittt…" he groaned looking down a violets bag in his car and wondered how he was going to get it to her now. Jones threw the car into gear. Fuck it. He was going to go visit the boys and let off some steam, maybe go bash a couple heads with them tonight.

REWIEWSSSSSSSSS pleaseeeee T.T

Or just PM me, I appreciate that to. I understand that some of you prefer to PM me and that's okay xxx


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT. Or the characters. Only thing I own is the plot and my OC Violet, Rose, John, Dove and Oliver.**_

 _ **Author's notes**_ _ **. Casey jones is a detective. Big big thank you to**_ _ **KittenGurl2019101**_ _ **for the review, I really appreciate it. Also, big thank you to those of you who PM'ed me, I know that you guys don't want to be called out by names cos you feel a little embarrassed by your questions otherwise you'd have left them as reviews. I do value them, means a lot to me so thank you.**_

" _Shittt…" he groaned looking down a violets bag in his car and wondered how he was going to get it to her now. Jones threw the car into gear. Fuck it. He was going to go visit the boys and let off some steam, maybe go bash a couple heads with them tonight._

Casey slumped down in one of the chairs of the lair letting out a groan as he clicked his neck. By the turtles standards, it was relatively early so he had brought some work with him. Considering that it was only 6 in the afternoon and they normally didn't rise until 7ish due to protecting the city at night. He stared at one particular file in front of him, truth be told, he was procrastinating. He felt like he had gone over this so many times and no matter what angle he looked at it, it didn't seem to make a difference. Oliver Lee just seemed to slip through the NYPD's fingers, didn't help that half of the task force was basically drooling at the guys feet or in the guys back pocket. He looked up to see April stumble sleepily into the living room.

"Oh, hey Casey, I didn't expect to see you here at this time." She yawned.

He Shrugged. "Needed some space from work."

"Yeah I can see." Sarcasm littered though out her voice as she looked at the files on the table.

"What are you doing here?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing much. Donnie needed my help with something."

"I bet he did." He scoffed, followed by a laugh as the tips of April's ears turned red.

"What's so funny?" Casey looked over to where Donnie was now stood in the room. Before he had chance to answer, yelling was heard and Raphael barged into the room quickly followed by Mikey. Raph obviously in a bad mood.

"Fuck off Mikey!"

"I told you already dude I'm sorry. Can't you just forgive your little bro?"

"No 'cause my 'lil bro' should learn tha there are doors for a fuckin' reason!"

"Come on Raph. How was I supposed to know that you were still sleeping?"

"Maybe 'cause the fuckin' door was locked?!"

"Ohhhhh, my bad dude, I thought it was just jammed or something."

"Ya really need ta start thinkin' for yourself Mikey." Raphael huffed, obviously not a 'morning person' or rather an afternoon turtle.

"Woah! Casey and April are here!" The youngest of the turtles seem to forget all about the argument in his excitement. "You guys been here long?"

At this point Leo walked past everyone to sit in one of the spare chairs, rolling his eyes as he went, obviously having been woken up by all the yelling. "Use your nose Mikey. April has been here since last night."

"Whaa... how can you tell?" Mikey asked confused.

"Because," Leo stated, picking up one of Oliver's files, "April and Donnie stink of each other." Raphael had to bite his tongue to hold back a laugh as April and Donnie started to turn red. "I don't know what you're snickering at Raph. Think I haven't noticed a change in your scent too?" That seemed to get everyone's attention.

Raph cleared his throat. "Don't know wha ya talkin' 'bout."

"Bullshit. Although you might not be sleeping with them, I know for a fact that it's no one we know, so who the fuck did you tell? The last thing we need is another person to carry round who might slip up and tell the wrong sort."

"Who I spend my free time with is my fuckin' business Leo, nothin' ta do with ya!"

"Don't be fucking stupid Raphael! Of cause it's my business. I'm supposed to protect my family, but you make that hard when I always have to clean up your messes!"

"Don't talk to me 'bout somethin' ya clearly know fuck all 'bout. They know how ta keep quiet an' can carry their own fuckin' weight."

Leo put the folder down. "Raphael. Can't you see I'm only trying to keep everyone safe? By letting this person know, you've also put them in danger. I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

April pick up the folder that Leo had discarded. Trying to change the subject, she turned to Casey. "Hey? Isn't this that big fancy corporation guy? I've heard that he made very charitable donations to the NYPD recently."

Jones couldn't stop the choked snort from escaping his mouth. "Oliver Lee? Charitable? All that shit's a front, you'll probably find that the 'Charitable donations' were bribes and are safely tucked away in someone's back pocket."

April seemed genuinely surprised. "All the people I've talked to say he's a really nice guy... I was going to do a piece on how this city had benefited from his help."

"I wouldn't bother." A grim look crossed Casey features. "That guy is one of the lowest people I've ever come across. Those in the NYPD that aren't in his pockets have been trying to put him away for the last few years."

"So why haven't they?"

"Main reason? No substantial evidence. We've tried getting him on a number of different crimes. Possession, Fraud, Money laundering, drug dealing, smuggling, unlawful enslavement, assault, murder to name just a few. Every time we think we get close, the evidence seems to evaporate. Just an hour ago I watched him rough up a poor girl, publicly too. I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"What I mean is that he knew that he could get away with it, so he didn't give a shit. I couldn't intervene because it would have most like gotten the girl killed and she was one of his girls anyway, so he knew that she wasn't going press charges."

Mikey looked around to see if everyone else was as confused as him. "One of his girls?"

Jones sighed. "He plays a very sick game, we don't have the evidence to back this up because either the persons dead, the evidence has gone missing or people are just too scared of him."

"Why? What does he do?" The Reporter in April got the better of her.

"He finds vulnerable people, people from rough backgrounds, people who have been abused, who are so broken or cut off from the world that they would rather die than keep living. He takes them in, gives them a place to stay. If they are ill or injured then he will pay for their medical bills. He provides paperwork that he gets them to sign because he tells them that it's only them giving their permission for him to look after them, and because he has done nothing raise any suspicion then they believe him. He provides clothes, food and any other essentials that they need. He makes them think that he cares about them, that he's someone they can trust."

"That doesn't sound so bad." April interrupted.

"Yeah. That's probably exactly what they thought too. Until he uses it against them. He uses his 'kindness' as leverage over them. They find out what he really does, what he's really like or if they try to leave then they can't. What they hadn't realised that is that the paperwork he got them to sign in the beginning was actually a contract stating that everything he has paid for or given them was only a loan and that they need to pay him back in full with interest before they can leave. Of course, by this time it's too late, they have been relying on Oliver's 'charity' for months. In that time his probably paid for flats, phones, cars, house hold bills, medical treatments, food, clothes and anything else you could possibly think off. As you can imagine it's quite a hefty bill on top of which is interest. They can't get out of it because it's a legal document and there's no evidence to prove they were tricked into it. So, they go and get jobs for a couple of months whilst still living in places _he's_ paying for all the while debt is just building up. So, then he comes to them with a proposal. It's something small at first like 'if you run these drugs across town for me, I'll take 'this amount' off what you owe me', and of course they jump at it because it will lessen their debt. However slowly the jobs get steeper and more high risk until eventually they refuse. Oliver is not a person who takes no for an answer, so instead he 'reminds them of their place' until they agree to do it anyway. However, at that point the deals off the table so not only do they have to do the task for free but the also have to pay Oliver back for any treatment they had to receiver after Oliver's 'reminder'.

"He reminds them of their place?" This time it was Donnie who spoke up.

"Yeah Don, he roughs them up, I have seen some of the results and it is brutal."

"Wouldn't it be simpler just have them killed?"

"He's a business man April. Killing them would mean losing an investment. It doesn't mean that they haven't tried themselves mind, several of the people that owe money to Oliver were hospitalised for attempted suicide and that was only last month. No, Oliver thinks its better to hurt and pay for them to get treatment than to kill and lose profit. Take this one as an example, Zoey Dover, 27." He pulled a file out of the pile and flicked through the pages till he found what he was looking for, medical history. "Oliver ruptured her spleen, dislocated her elbow and fractured her eye socket, and that was only one of her trips to the hospital." He flicked a page. "another time he managed to detach a ligament in her upper left arm, give her a concussion and burst her appendix." Casey threw the file on the table showing a picture of a young girl with short auburn hair and green eyes. He flicked threw another file, this time it was a male. "Spencer Copper, he was 19, broken leg, torn nasal septum, asphyxiation, broken ribs. Mena Evans, 17, missing teeth, he hit her so hard she bit through her own tongue. Florence Collins, 31, fracted hip, bruising to her abdomen, dislocated ankle." He continued to go through the files he had, naming a few injuries that were caused by Oliver. Everyone listen was in shock, how could someone be so awful and violent? "It seems like a lot of them learn after their first 'reminder' but some of them still tried to refuse him. This one was like reading a god damn book. She might be one of his favourites, but he defiantly has it out for her. Punctured lung, detached retina, Fractured ribs, bruising, breaks, fractured skull, broken jaw, crushed collar bone, severed arteries, Cardiac contusion. And if he didn't beat her up enough then she wasn't exactly easy on herself either."

Donnie looked horrified. "He did all that to one girl!"

April took the file from Casey. "Over the last five months, yeah. Jesus Christ, and that's not even the half of it. Apparently, she's been with the guy since she was 17. That's almost four years that this jackass has been beating her up. How can they just put up with that and let him?"

"She didn't. Turn the page April."

April's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, when she looked up at Casey, he could see that her eyes were slightly glazed. "She did this to herself?" He nodded. "That poor girl."

"What did she do?" Mikey peered over April's shoulder.

"She tried to commit suicide Mikey…"

"Suicide..?"

"April means, that she tried to kill herself.".

"On more than one occasion too." Casey added. "In fact, I think she was admitted to hospital six times over the past four years. The last time was five months ago. She also seems to have a big problem with self-harm. Cutting, burning, malnourishment etc."

"She hurts herself?" Leo asked. "I mean I guess I can understand that if it was so bad that she'd want out by any means, but isn't hurting yourself just making it worse? He already hurts her, why do it to herself too?"

"It's a way of coping for some people Leo, it might make her feel like she has some control." April added.

Casey nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and Violets not the only one involved with Oliver whose done it or tried to kill themselves."

A sudden chill ran up Raphael's spine. _Violet? It could be a coincidence that it was the same name, this Oliver seemed to have a hold over a lot of people. But hadn't Violet mentioned an Oliver?_ He walked over to April and took the file from her hands, stomach dropping as her looked at the photo of a girl he had come to think of as a friend. _Why hadn't she told him?_ Not listening to the others, lost in thought.

"Do you need help to take this guy down?"

"I appreciate the offer Leo, but at the moment its not something you can help with. The guy's is in the public eye, he's well known and however much I want to, the guy cant' just disappear without it leading to suspicion, inquires and an investigation. Not to mention that it most likely end up all over the god damn news and cause a huge shit storm at the same time. That and he's more than likely got something arranged in case of a 'disappearance' also the last guy who tried to attacked him was found a with half his joints dislocated and the rest broken. Oliver? He's the guy that's grown to power since the shredders no longer in the picture. So thanks for the offer but I know you guys have your hands full trying to find who is buying and selling mutagen around the city and what they are doing with it."

"Casey." Raphael growled aggressively. "Ya said ya saw him rough someone up earlier? A girl?"

"Yeah."

"Was it this girl?" He held up the picture from the file.

"Yeah, that's the one. She found out that a girl, rose, was murdered and suspected that it was Oliver. She left in such a hurry to confront him that she left her bag behind. I was going to give it back to her, but I didn't get the chance in the end. I'm not even sure why she thinks that it was him. Why do you want to know raph?"

"Forget it. I 'ave ta go." Raphael said walking away, when Mikey grabbed his arm.

"Go? Go where? Up top? You can't, it's still light out!"

"Jus' try 'n stop me Mikey." He ripped his arm out of Mikey's grasp, giving him a rough shove before disappearing.

"Well that was weird… should we follow him Leo?"

"Don't bother Donnie. He's been vanishing every now and then for the last few weeks. If he wanted us to know then he would have told us, obviously we aren't good enough company for him anymore. Casey? Fancy taking Raphael's spot with us tonight? He's obviously not going to be back anytime soon."

 **And that pack, is chapter 12. Hope you guys enjoyed it. remember to leave a review or PM me with any questions, suggestions or ideas that you want me to put in.**

 **Love ya xx**


	13. Chapter 13

_**D isclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT. Or the characters. Only thing I own is the plot and my OC Violet, and Oliver.**_

 _ **Author's notes**_ _ **.**_

 _ **QUESTION**_

 _ **I've had a few PM's about some people wanting a lemon between Raph and violet. So my my question is….**_

 _ **DO YOU WANT A LEMON?**_

" _Don't bother Donnie. He's been vanishing every now and then for the last few weeks. If he wanted us to know then he would have told us, obviously we aren't good enough company for him anymore. Casey? Fancy taking Raphael's spot with us tonight? He's obviously not going to be back anytime soon."_

W hen Raphael got to Violets apartment, it was still light. His temper had settled slightly during the trip over. Now that he was here, he wasn't sure what to do, for once he wished he thought before he acted. He could hear the loud, heavy music of Halestorm from inside. He knew that if he knocked, she wouldn't hear him over the song he recognised as 'killing ourselves to live', but he did it anyway before opening the window and climbing inside. He knew that she was supposed to be working as a singer on a Thursday at a different club because feverish was close and yet she was still at home. Not that he could blame her with what had happened. The smell of alcohol assaulted his nose as he walked into the living room, it was so strong that it almost blocked out every other scent in the room. Almost. It was when he was turning down the stereo that he picked up on the smell. Blood.

Anger forgotten, slightly panicked he called out. "Violet?" There was no answer. "Violet!" He called slightly louder.

He walked to the kitchen to see Violet leaning heavy against the wall in between the cupboards and the island. Her head was bowed hiding her face from view as her hair fell thickly around her. She had one leg crossed beneath her and the other pulled towards her chest. The was a bottle of alcohol smashed on the floor, by the looks of it, it had been full when it was dropped. Violets left hand hugged her knee to her chest whilst the right rested on her leg parallel with the floor. Her right hand was curled into a tight fist. As Raphael go closer, he realised she was clutching a large shard of glass from the broken bottle. The scent of copper came from the dark, inky liquid that was running out of Violets pale fist into a small puddle on the floor beside her. He swallowed remembering the various descriptions and notes in her medical history about her many different 'self-inflicted' wounds that she had caused.

"Violet?" He tried again, as he rested on one knee in front of her.

"Raph?" A confused, weak voice finally replied. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't want to spook her by trying to outright remove the glass from her fist. Instead he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I heard 'bout Rose. I'm so sorry Vie. I know she was ya friend."

"Oh." Was the only muffled replied he got as she continued to keep her head bowed. She didn't say anything more.

"Can ya look at me?" No reply. "Violet?"

She trembled slightly as she shook her head. _No_.

He removed the hand from her shoulder and instead slipped it through her loose hair to press against the side of her neck, thumb resting on her jaw.

"Please?" He asked again.

She took in a shaky breath and swallowed before slowly looking up. His hand still touching her skin as he took in her bruising features. A mark was starting to form on her cheek from where Oliver had back handed her, there was a scratch where a ring must have caught. There were also red markings around her neck and her split lip trembled slightly.

He looked at her with a soft gaze, but his free hand was clenched into an agry tight fist. "Why didn' ya tell me tha' he was hurtin' ya? All these weeks, _these months,_ ya didn' say anythin'? Not once?" He wasn't be patronising, just confused.

"It wouldn't have changed anything Raphael."

He flinched, not used to her using his whole name. Coming from her, it sounded empty in comparison to her normal teasing nicknames that's she'd been giving him.

"I would 'ave done somethin'. Anythin'."

She shook her head. "No. There's nothing to be done. There's nothing you can do that people like me haven't already tried. I've made my bed, I have no choice but to lie in it."

"Ya could leave. Go somewhere he couldn' find ya."

She gave a tired smile "There's nowhere I could go that he won't find me. He has connections everywhere. Even if I could, it's not just my life at risk, it's everyone I've come into contact with. Everyone I know. People I work with, people that have helped me, hell even little Mrs Avalon from the shop across the street. I've had enough death follow me around Raph. I can't do it anymore."

He knew it was selfish of him, but he couldn't help but feel relieved when she said she wouldn't leave. However, what she had said worried him, he was worried that she was thinking about ending her life, or at least trying to again.

"What can't ya do anymore Violet?"

She rested her head back against the wall, closing her eyes. He noticed her grip tighten around the glass lightly making the small dribble of blood run faster.

"I can't stand people dying around me again..."

"Again?" Raphael was confused.

She just sighed and shook her head once again. "It doesn't matter. It's past."

"Ya know ya can talk to me Vie." She flinched as he moved his hand slightly. "Sorry, what I do?" He asked trying to see if he had hurt her. He noticed that her neck was slightly swollen on the one side, he saw another small puncture wound over her jugular. "What are those, on ya neck? I've seen 'em before, after I triggered ya panic attack." She chewed on her broken lip. "Did 'he' do that to ya too?" She slowly nodded. "What is it?"

"Look Raph, being in debt to Oliver means that sometimes we don't have a choice or say in what happens to us. He's a business man, he uses us as a means to show off he's products."

"Products? Wha product? Ya mean drugs?" he said horrified. "Ya let him drug ya!" She tried to nod but her body suddenly went incredibly tense, her back arched violently, head slamming into the wall as she gritted her teeth to silence a painful yell.

He pulled her away from the wall worried that she was going to injure herself more. "Violet!" He picked her up and carried her over to the couch as her body continued to spasm. Sitting her on the couch, he wondered if he should call Donnie, she was so ridged and tense. Finally, her body slumped forward exhausted, head resting against his shoulder, her breathing coming out in heavy pants and eyes closed as she tried to pull together some energy. "What tha fuck was tha!" he growled, but she struggled to speak so he gently removed the glass from her hand, she didn't resist. He went to get a cloth from the kitchen, which he wrapped around her hand to soak up the blood whilst she tried to recover enough to talk.

"Don't worry." She panted eventually. "It happens every now and then. It will stop in another hourish." She weakly sat back and lifted the uninjured hand to wipe at the sweat on her forehead before it dropped back to her side.

"An 'our? How do ya know?"

"This isn't my first time Tough love. I've been a Guinea pig to this particular drug before."

"Wha' drug is it?"

She shrugged. "Some concoction that him and his lab have come up with."

"Ya don't even know what it is? Why do ya let him inject a random substance inta ya? Tha's really dangerous!"

"It's not like we have a choice Raph, either we let him test his products on us and we lessen our debt, or he beats us and tests his drugs on us anyway. We just want to get as far way from him as quickly as possible. It's easier to do as he says than to fight against him."

"Then why do ya still end up injured?"

She gave a sad smile. "Guess I have trouble keeping my mouth shut. He's a bully and I can't stand by and watch others getting hurt. I guess I have a habit of drawing attention to myself in order to spare others from his anger." She shrugged. "That and I'm probably one of the few that will stand up to him if I'm pissed off enough. He has a thing for punishing people who step out of line and it's not like we can defend ourselves against him. Even if we were strong enough to push back against him, the man knows how to fight."

Raph was silent for a while, trying his best to clean up her hand with the now bloody cloth. "Do ya 'ave a first aid kit?"

She nodded. "Cabinet, in the bathroom."

He stood up and headed for the bathroom. Raph opening the cabinet and removed the first aid kit. He was just going to close the door and head back to Violet when something on the cabinet shelves caught his eye. Behind bottles of shampoo and conditioner and other objects, he spotted a bright yellow pill pot. He moved everything aside to pick it up. _Escitalopram?_ _To avoid dangerous side effects, do not use alcohol? What the hell is this?_ Behind the bottles he also found a straight razor. _Shit!_ He left the razor where it was, now wasn't the time to bring it up, although he had a damn good idea what she used it for. However, he did take the pills back with him, along with the first aid kit. He knelt down beside her again.

"Violet? Wha' are these?" He rattled the yellow bottle.

She opened her eyes, looking extremely tired. "They're my anti-depressants." She sighed.

"Are ya fuckin' with me? It says not ta drink alcohol whilst ya takin' 'em!"

"Does it look like I'm a person in a position to give a fuck? I have far worse things than my drinking habit to be concerned about."

Another spasm rippled through her body. She bit down on her lip to silence herself, reopening the wound there. She wheezed and wiped the already bloody cloth across her lip.

He opened the first aid kit, taking the cloth off her. Raph set to work cleaning her wound as he waited for her temper to settle. Was this how his brothers felt when he got angry?

"I'm not tryin' ta belittle ya Violet, jus' ya on medication and it's dangerous ta be drinkin' excessive amounts. On top of tha' some fucker is pissin' about an' stickin' unknown shit in ya system tha' could be fatal." He finished with her hand and gently pressed a clean cloth to her lip, looking her in the eye. "Seeing ya hurt like this an' bein' able ta do nothin' 'bout it really fucks me off. I don't want ya ta get killed."

He kept eye contact for a bit longer so she knew he was serious before continuing to work on her lip. When he was done, Raph put the first aid kit box back in the bathroom. He walked back into the living area to find Violet staring at her, now, neatly bandaged hand. He came to stand in front of her.

"You did a good job." It was the first thing she had said since her outburst. "Guessing you have experience?"

"Been in alota scraps. Donnie's tha one who deals with tha more serious stuff, but we know how ta take care of pretty much anythin' else." He shrugged folding his arms across his chest. "So yeah, jus' a few years' experience."

"If Donnie's the only one who deals with serious injuries, then what happens if he gets seriously injured?"

Raphael was speechless. Why the fuck hadn't they thought about that? She smirked at his shock when suddenly the hardest attack so far hit her. She was so tense that some of her joints were beginning to click, back arching at an unbelievable angle as her fingers dug into the couch. Raph moved her so that she was lying down. Violet let out a strangled cry, a tear rolled down her face from closed eyes. He supported the back of her neck with his hand, rubbing soothing circles on her skin with his thumb, he did the same with her wrist as his other hand held hers. Her body collapsed exhausted, a slight tremor still running through her.

"How long 'ave ya been havin' these attacks?" He didn't stop the soothing motion on her skin.

"Uh..." She swallowed, relaxing into his touch, "about 2 hours I guess?"

"Will ya tell me what happened Vie?"

She sighed, he'd probably find out at some point anyway. "When Rose didn't turn up for work, I tried to get hold of her. I rang but she never answered the phone. When it was eventually answer it was by some copper, a detective Jones. Which was when I learnt that she'd died. Anyway, I put the phone down, as talking to the cops could get people hurt. I didn't want to think about it, so I thought that I'd try and get some practice in before work. However, when I got there the detective was there too. He showed me a picture. It...It was Rose. It was h- how they found her." She choked. Raph paused the gentle circles on her skin to squeeze her hand reassuringly before returning to the small soothing pattern. "I knew, just by seeing her that it was him. That it was Oliver. He killed her." She took a deep breath and continued. "I was so pissed. I need to speak to him, I needed to understand why. So, I went to confront him. I lost my temper, I shouldn't have, I knew what would happen, but I did anyway. He got angry," Violet gestured to her face, "reminded me of what I owe him and that I would be nothing if it wasn't for him. After our 'polite' talk, he took me to one of his business meetings. See, Oliver, yes, he's an owner of an incorporated business to the public eye but he's also a boss of an organisation outside the public eye in the criminal underworld. Not just any boss but one of the largest since the Shredders disappearance. He's currently working on a few new drugs, and because of the types of business deals he does, it requires a 'demonstration'." She motioned to her neck. "Today, because I pissed him off, I ended up being the one to demonstrate."

"Wha' do these drugs do?"

"There are a few, this one restricts body movement by temporarily weakening muscles and heightens nerve senses which makes the users nerves extremely sensitive. However, the spasms were an unforeseen side effect that are common and were unable to be avoided."

"Tha side effects seem very painful. Why would people wan' tha'?"

"It wasn't design to be addictive or pleasurable." He looked confused. "Oliver developed the drug to be used for 'interrogation' purposes." Raph looked shocked. "Anyway. After the 'trade' Oliver brought me back here. He told me that it was because of me she died. He'd gotten high on coke or something. Someone had seen us outside the club, one of the times she'd inhaled my second-hand smoke. Someone had told him they'd seen her 'kissed' me. He'd gotten jealous and in his drugged-up rage he beat her to death. It didn't matter that she was straight, in a relationship and getting married. No, one person said something and because he 'owns' me, and he was as high as a kite then she had to die. And it was all my fault!" She choked out as she started to cry. "She died because I let her get too close to me!"

Raph lifted her sideways onto his lap as he sat down on the couch. He pulled her to his chest careful to avoid touching her back. Running one hand lightly through her hair, massaging her scalp, whilst the other rested on her thigh. He rocked her slightly as he tucked her head under his chin. She gripped tightly at the side of his shell and at a leather strap that crossed his chest. He tried to convince Violet that it wasn't her fault as she continued to cry. He told her that if anyone was to blame then it was Oliver, that Rose would never have blamed her. That Rose had been a headstrong girl who would have pushed herself into her life whether or not Violet had a say in it. That she could never have predicted this outcome and that was okay because she couldn't have stopped a girl such as Rose from trying to be a part of her life, it had been part of her friendly, energetic, outgoing personality and that she'd be devastated to see Violet blaming herself. He continued to mumble to the sobbing girl until she eventually quietened down.

If his brothers had seen him right now, then he doubt they would have recognised him. Not this calm, reassuringly and patient side to him. They had become so used to his short temper, act first think later and "I don't give a shit" personality that he had started to only really be that around them, because that's what they had expected from him. Sure, when he'd first met this girl Violet or 'wolf', he had remained like that whilst he'd been on edge with her. Yet the more time he'd spent with her, the more he found himself relaxing around Violet until parts of him started showing that even he'd forgetting about. But she'd always seen him for who he really was, what really matter to him and how he felt, not what he looked like on the outside. Now, for the first time he felt like he was really seeing her, he felt like she was letting down some of the walls she'd build around her. She wasn't this unbreakable person which she tried to make everyone believe. She hurt, she felt, and she broke just like everyone else. She just tried to hide it and that's when he realised that they were more alike than they knew, despite the obvious differences. Yet he knew her to be strong, it was clear that she didn't feel it, but he could see it. She protected those around her, even though it meant she'd get hurt. She stood up to those stronger than herself, even though she'd get beaten down. She saw people for what they did, not what they looked like. She treated everyone like equals. To Raphael she was nothing short of incredible, but for him to have found someone like that, someone he trusted and called friend and not be able to protect them when he knew they were being hurt, it not only made him angry at those hurting her, but it also made him angry with himself. Isn't that what he trained for? Isn't this what he and his brothers did? They were supposed to protect those who could not protect themselves. To help those in need and make them safe, but to help Violet meant that a lot more people could get harmed along the way. He knew that she'd never allow it nor would she not only never forgive him if it happened, but she'd also never forgive herself and the last thing Raph wanted was to cause her more pain. He felt pathetic. Without realising it, his hold on her tightened. Violet seemed to sense his distress because she started to trace little patterns along his plastron with her finger in a similar way to what he had done to her skin earlier.

"I'm sorry Raph… I didn't mean to make this awkward." She said tiredly.

"Ya didn' make anythin' awkward Vie. Todays be rough, ya lost a friend, it's understandable."

"We weren't really friends. She was new in town, in the club, and needed clients, Oliver didn't want me to have one on one with my clients anymore. His didn't mind me still entertaining large groups but the private ones he disagreed with even though it was where I earned the most money. So, I gave my private clients to Rose. It was how we first met. I didn't really know her well, but she was a nice girl. Always kind. John had been one of my clients, a year later they started dating. I never thought she would have asked me to be her maid of honour."

"Ya shouldn't dwell on it wolf." He said stroking her hair. "Remember It's not ya fault." To his surprise, she leaned into his touch closing her eyes. He guessed she wasn't really used to being shown much affection. He stopped as she stretched before getting off his lap and standing.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Sorry?"

"A drink tough love. You know? What people do to rehydrate, to get a caffeine high, stay awake or to get drunk. It's polite to except. Which do you want?"

"Uhh...yes?"

"Yes?" She laughed. "Very descriptive. So, what will it be Batman?"

"Do ya have any beer?"

"Sure do."

She walked to the kitchen, pulled a beer out of the fridge and tossed it towards him. He caught it effortlessly just as she knew he would. Violet switched the kettle on as she set about getting herself a drink.

Raph called to her from the sofa, "Ya know ya should really get ya self somethin' to eat."

"Yeah, might order something in a bit."

"Order?"

"Yeah as in delivery."

"I know wha' ya meant, jus' didn' take ya for tha fast food type."

She scoffed. "Why? Cos I have to watch my 'physique'?"

"Nah!" He said quickly, feeling like he offended her. "Jus' thought with this fancy kitchen an' all..."

"Oh..." She smiled. "I don't really keep much food here." Violet said leaning against the cool marble of the island counter as she faced him.

"How come?"

"It has a tendency to go off before I get around to using it." Her voice was sheepish, she saw Raph raise his brow. "I don't tend to need much so it's just easier to order in. Plus, I have an arrangement with the delivery boy, so I don't have to walk up and down eighteen floors." Violet shrugged. "Why? You hungry? Want me to order something? You can have pretty much anything. Chinese? KFC?" she began to list of food on her good hand. "Indian? Pizza?" His eye seemed to light up when she mentioned the last one, violet grinned." Pizza it is."

"Will ya eat something too?"

"Sure we can share if you like?" he nodded. "What do you want? I'll pretty much eat anything."

Without thinking he replied, "Pepperoni, sausage, bacon, and beef."

She laughed at his eagerness "With cheese?"

"With cheese."

"Okie dokie then." Violet set about ordering the food. Afterwards she grabbed her drink and went to sit back down on the couch next to Raph, leaning on the armrest. Grabbing the remote, she tucked her feet underneath her as she flicked through the channels. "Fancy anything in particular?" she asked Raph who just shrugged in return.

In the end she came across 'The Dark Knight' which was playing relatively near the beginning. Raphael raised a brow at her which made her smirk.

"Really?"

"What can I say? It's destiny." She joked. Her smirk turned into a full-on grin as he rolled his eyes but didn't complain. "I can change it if you really want?"

"Nah, its fine. I 'ave only seen tha last one once anyway."

"Wait what? You've only seen the last one?" He nodded. "You haven't even seen the first one?"

"Nah." He started to feel nervous under her gaze. "What?"

She shook in disbelief. Looking at the window behind him, she guessed it would be about an hour before it started to get dark. "Well I would have suggested that we have a movie marathon considering that my boss gave me the night off, but you probably have to go out with your brothers soon."

He looked out of the window himself in thought. "Nah, I could stay if ya want me ta. Casey can take my place t'night."

"You can?" she asked trying not to get her hopes up, she didn't really want to be by herself tonight. To her relief, he nodded.

She gave him one of her rare genuine smiles and stood up. She headed over to a bookcase which he realised held movies rather than books. She pulled out three of them and placed one in the side of the tv. 'Batman Begins' started to play when her phone pinged, signalling that the food had arrived. Curious, Raph followed her. She walked into the bedroom, grabbing a large ball of string off the side of the desk in her room. Climbing out onto the fire escape, she tied one end to the railings before dropping the whole ball over the side. A few seconds later the string was pulled taught and violet started to pull it back up. A delivery bag had been tied to the end, she pulled the pizza box out and handed it to Raph. Reaching into her bra, she pulled out a considerable tip that she put in the bag before lowering it again. She untied the string and wrapped it into a messy ball, throwing it into a corner of the room to deal with later.

"Tha was a large tip."

"Yeah, he's just a kid, trying to save for college. Very bright, he could do a lot with his life. People around here find it hard, so if I can, I try and help." They walked back into the living room, she put the pizza on the glass coffee table before sitting back down with her feet tucked underneath her. Raph sat next to her sipping on his beer as they watched the film in comfortable silence. Without looking at him she asked. "So how come you came around so early?"

"Hm?" He turned to look at her as she continued to watch the first Batman film.

"Well you said it was risky for you to come out in the day in case you're seen. So how come you came whilst it was still light?"

Raph scratched the back of his neck in discomfort. "I heard 'bout Rose, wanted ta see if ya were okay."

"How did you hear?"

"Casey told us 'bout it when he came ta tha lair."

"Casey?" she asked confused to which he just nodded.

"Aye, ya met him taday."

"Detective Jones!" she said horrified before groaning. "Of course your friend has to be a copper. If his not careful, he'll get someone killed or even himself."

"He's only tryin' ta help." Raph jumped to defend his friend.

"Hey," she placed her hand on his leg gently, "I wasn't being nasty tough love, I'm just worried. He doesn't know what he's going up against. Oliver's a real piece of work, he has no mercy Raph, he won't hesitate to kill your friend."

He nodded, not trusting his mouth. She didn't need he attitude after the shitty day she'd already had. On top of that, he found his thoughts to be distracted by her hand on his leg. She removed her hand to pass him a slice of pizza as she took one for herself.

They ended up talking pretty much the entire way through all of the movies and through some more after that. If you asked her what films they had watched afterwards, she wouldn't be able to tell you. She couldn't remember a time that she had felt so relaxed and had had a generally nice time. In the end she switched from her hot chocolate to alcohol, much to Raph's dismay, but she convinced him that it was fine, and she'd been doing it for years, as long as she didn't exceed her medicated dose. He was reluctant at first, but he knew that he couldn't control her and found that he didn't want to. He liked this easy, carefree side she seemed to have when no one else was about.

It didn't slip his notice that she had only had the one slice of pizza. Nor that she still only had minimal food and excessive drink in her kitchen when he went to pour them another glass. She had been horrified to find out that he'd never had alcohol other than beer before on top of that she'd been mortified that he and his brothers hadn't much had in a variety of food or drink, sticking mainly to pizza. Especially since he'd never tried hot chocolate, she was certain to make sure that he'd try all of her 'stock' before leaving tonight. Out of her whole stock he seemed to have taken a liking to whiskey, liking the burning sensation it created in his chest.

To say that they were both 'slightly' intoxicated was an understatement at this point in the evening, or rather morning considering that it was about 2am. Violet had found out that apparently Raph's little brother, Mikey, was very fond of games and often convinced anyone he could to play with him. Thus, this is where they found themselves. Early in the morning trying to play call of duty whilst extremely drunk.

It surprised her how much alcohol it had taken to get Raph this way considering his lack of experience. But she assumed that his considerable bulk and size had a lot to do with it. It seems that he opened up a lot under the influence of alcohol and wasn't anywhere near as tense as usual. However much to her dismay, he seemed to be completely destroying her and Violet didn't really consider herself to be much of a noob, but this was almost insulting.

He laughed as she shoved at his arm after dying God knows how many times. He grinned about to ask her if she wanted to try again when a phone rang. Violet looked confused as she looked at her silent phone on the coffee table. The grin fell off Raph's face into a scowl as he fished a strange looking phone out. Wanting to give him his privacy, she grabbed the two empty glasses and took them back to the kitchen to refill.

"What Mikey?"

"Raph? Where are you? I had to put up with Casey taking your place tonight and the guy has no sense of teamwork. When are you coming back I'm hungry and Leo's in a sour mood again, I think he was expecting you home by the time we got back."

"Get Donnie ta order ya a pizza or somethin'. I ain't no delivery boy." He heard Violet trying to silence a laugh. "I dunno what time I'll be gettin' back yet Mikey, so ya will haf ta deal with lame-anardo by yaself." Mikey groaned loudly.

"Also Master was looking for you when we got back. He wants to know about this person you got involved." This time is was Raph's turn to groan.

"Hey tough love? Looks like you drank me all outta whiskey. So, bourbon is gunna have to do instead. It's kinda like whiskey, Kay?" He grunted to let her know he heard her.

"I gotta go M-"

"You're drinking?!" Damn Mikey's good hearing. "You're getting drunk with a girl? Leo's gunna be so pissed."

 _Oh boy, he was not going to live this down any time soon_.

"Mikey!" Raph hissed. "Keep ya voice-"

"Whose been drinking?" _Oh for fuck sake._ "Is that Raph?"

"I swear ta god Mikey, ya better keep ya trap shut."

"Why would he have to do that?" Raph ground his teeth together, Leo obviously had taken the phone off Mikey. He heard Leo sign down the line. "Look, it's almost 4am Raph. Just come home, we won't even talk about you dropping everything and disappearing during daylight. I'm just tired of arguing with you even though you can't keep doing this." 4am? How had time gone so fast?

Violet had walked back over at this point and was about to set the glasses down when another spasm tore through her body. The glasses didn't break as they hit the table but they did make a loud bang causing Raph to jump.

"Shit." Raphael cursed alarmed as he immediately dropped his phone to catch her and tried to support her trembling body in his lap. She hadn't had one in a while so he had let his guard down thinking that they were over. Exhausted she didn't even try to remove herself from his lap after the episode had finished.

"Sorry." She muttered feeling pathetic.

He gently squeezed her shoulder, reassuringly. He felt some of the angry from feeling useless to help return as he picked his phone back up to listen to Leo's cursing.

"Raphael what the fuck is going on?" Obviously, he had heard the commotion. "Look. Just tell us where you are so we can come get you. I don't even care if your drunk right now."

"Dispite ya thinkin', I'm capable of fending for myself thanks. Who gives a shit what tha fuck I do Leo. Ya never seemed ta care before so jus' fuck off and leave me be. Stop bein' so god damn controllin'. Who know, maybe I don't wanna come back ta night. "

"I will get donnie to trace your cell if I have to Raph."

"Good fuckin' luck."

With that Raph turned his phone off, removing the sim so Donnie wouldn't be able to track him. He knew that it was selfish of him but in a way he wasn't ready to share his new companion with the others. Sure, Violet had known him for almost 4 months now and knew eventually that the others would find out but he enjoyed her company and in some ways he like it being just the two of them. He looked at the sleepy girl in his lap. They had gotten so close in such a short time, maybe even closer than Casey who Raph considered to be his best friend. She seemed to be able to see right through him. To know when something was bothering him. She didn't flinch away from him or find him disgusting. She didn't see him any differently to any other human being other than the fact that she seemed to trust him more.

"You could stay?" She mumbled half asleep.

"Hmm?"

She yawned and pressed herself against his warm shell. "If you didn't want to go home, you could stay here." Violet immediately seemed to pick up on his surprise because she scoffed before smirking. "We're both adult Raph and if you are that uncomfortable with it then you can sleep here on the sofa. I'm not sure that it would be a good idea for you to go jumping rooftops with the amount of alcohol you've consumed."

He went to nod but realised that her eyes were still shut. "If ya alright with it."

"Why wouldn't I be?" She mumbled.

The light heat from his shell had made her sleepy and she was finding it difficult to resist. Raphael must have noticed because he stood up, swaying slightly as the blood rushed too his head making him dizzy. He definitely had more alcohol than what he was used to but not so much that you could call it drunk. Raph moved towards her room. Holding her with one arm he pulled back the duvet before laying her down and moved it back up to cover her. She stirred half asleep.

"The's a blank't in tha ches' at tha end of bed if ya gunna sleep on tha couch." Her words we slurred but not so much that he didn't understand her.

He felt the urge to pet her hair but decided against it unsure where it had come from. He took a thick blanket from the chest, not that he really needed it as her apartment was warmer than the lair.

He heard a scratching from the window behind him. Turning he saw River pawing at the outside of the glass. He glanced at Violet, unsure whether to let her in or not. Finally, he opened the window enough for her to squeeze in, glaring at him as she passed.

"Nice ta see ya too." He muttered rolling his eyes.

She ignored him and trotted off towards the kitchen with Raph trailing curiously behind the small feline. She sat, looking expectantly up at him.

"She's asleep River."

She just meowed and when he didn't move, she meowed again, continuing to do so loudly until he finally threw his hands up.

"Fine!" Great, who knew he was the type of person to talk to cats.

He pulled a small tin of cat food out of the cupboard and emptied it into a bowl like he'd seen Violet do a few times before. He crouched down and placed the food next to a bowl of water that Violet always left for River. She ate it greedily and he couldn't help but smile as he watched. To his surprise, after she'd finished, she brushed up against his leg purring loudly. For the first since they'd met, she let him pet her, her fur felt soft and silky to the touch. He found it uniquely comforting, to his knowledge he'd never touched a cat before, or even another animal. River stretched before scampering off to sleep with Violet for the remainder of the night. Starting to feel fatigued, he too went to settle down for a few hours before he had to leave before it got light.

When Violet woke the next morning, it was to an empty apartment, it had just started to get light outside. The window in her bedroom was open slightly and a cool breeze entered through it. When she walked into the large open connected kitchen and living room, she was surprised to see how tidy it was. The pizza box had been folded and put in the bin along with their alcohol bottles. The glasses had been washed up and put on the draining board. Folded neatly on the island counter was the blanket from her trunk, telling her that he had taken her up on the offer and spent the night on the couch. Next to that was a glass of water and her bottle of anti-depressants, there was also a note. She took her medication before reading the small note.

 _River turned up after you fell asleep last night, don't worry, I fed her._

She pulled out her phone to text him.

 _Thank you for feeding the little one x_

 _Well she wouldn't stop yelling at me_

 _Demanding thing she is. Glad to hear that you two are finally getting along, took you long enough_

 _Well she finally let me touch her so it's an improvement I guess_

 _Will you be coming back tonight?_

 _I might try drop by the club on your break but I'm sure Leo's pretty pissed with me right now so I can't make any promises, will find out soon enough when I get back_

 _Okay well let me know and I'll see if I can grab you a beer or something_

 _Will do_

 _Don't let that Leo bully you Tough Love_

 _Never x_

 _See ya Batman x_

 _See ya wolf x_

 **I'm so sorry it took so long! I didn't mean to disappear on you guys. This was extra long to make up for it even tho it wasn't too exciting. Hope you guys forgive me and as always please leave a review to let me know what you think.**

 **Love ya pack xx**

 **Amethyst**


	14. Chapter 14

_**D isclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT. Or the characters. Only thing I own is the plot and my OC Violet, and Oliver. DON'T WORRY I AM ALIVE. At least for now.**_ __ __

 _ **Author's notes**_ _ **.**_

 _Don't let that Leo bully you Tough Love_

 _Never x_

 _See ya Batman x_

 _See ya wolf x_

By the time Raph got back to the lair, it was light. He hoped that Leo and the rest had gone to bed. He really didn't want to have to deal with them at the moment.

He's temper had settled during the time he had spent with Violet and he had actually managed to forget about the incident right up until the moment he'd left. Seeing her asleep with a light bruise starting to show on her cheek had flared up his anger again. He knew that encountering one of his brothers right now wouldn't end well.

Luck seemed to be on his side as he enters what the turtles considered to be home. There wasn't any signs of life. Not that he was surprised, after all it was probably approaching 9am. Raph wasn't tired enough to head to bed after his nap at Violets, instead he headed to the training room to blow off some steam.

Sweat ran down his face, his breathing was hard and almost laboured. Raph had been taking his frustrations out on the practice dummies for the last half hour in a very violent manner. He had already destroyed three and was working on demolition a fourth. His knuckles felt raw as he wiped the back of his hand across his brow, he heard someone clear their throat from behind him. Turning, he saw Leo stood in the doorway leaning against the frame. Raph sighed, looks like his luck just ran out.

"What do ya want Leo?" He ground out.

Leo didn't answer straight away, continuing to lean on the door frame. Raph turned away and continued the beating on the defenceless dummy.

"What's bothering you Raphael?"

"Nothin'." He snapped.

"Those say otherwise." Leo pointed to the pile of broken targets. He didn't reply. "Somethings changed with you over these past few months. I don't know what it is. At first, I thought it was a good thing. You seemed happier, more relaxed, less aggressive but now it's more like your distancing yourself from us. You don't talk to us, you randomly disappear without a reason and turn up at unusual times of the day. Yesterday, you were fine one minute and then you just took off! You dropped your rounds and blew off your duties to what? Go get drunk with some girl? Are you even listening to me?" He walked towards Raph, whose back was towards him. "You have a job to do! You have responsibilities!"

He put a hand on Raph's arm. Next thing he knew, Raph turn and smacked him straight in the face. Leo groaned as he fell back onto his shell clucking at his jaw. It didn't keep him down for long and was soon on his feet once more. Raph looked tired, sweat rolled down his tense muscles as he tried to reel his anger in. He ground his teeth in frustration as he glared at Leo.

"Rounds. Duties. Responsibilities. Wha's tha point?" he seethed.

"The point?" Leo was confused. _What the hell is going on!_ "The point it to protec-"

"Ta protect those tha can't protect themselves. Fight those tha would do harm ta tha innocent. Ta defend those tha can't stand up for themselves. Save tha fuckin' hero speech for someone who gives a shit Leo!" His hands were clenched into tight fists.

"What the fuck is happening right now with you? What's your problem!"

"My problem? My problem is it's not enough, its never enough. WE are NEVER enough! Tha foot clan, tha purple dragons, tha shredder! Whatever we do, whoever we defeat? It doesn't matter! Someone else ALWAYS takes their place. Always another bad guy ta fight, more innocent people get hurt Leo. So why? Why should we fuckin' bother? Nothin' will change."

Leo was speechless. What had happened to make his brother think this way? Raphael was normally pummel people first, ask questions later. But one thing that he had always been, whether he denied it or not, was optimistic about their outcomes. What had gotten his hot-headed brother so… down? He ran a hand over his face trying to make sense of everything.

"I'm tired Raph, just tell me what's up."

"How ta fuck can we stand 'ere and call ourselves tha defenders of this city, knowin' full well tha this guy Oliver Lee is runnin' 'round hurtin' people tha we swore ta defend?"

"So, we found out that a new guy has come to power, one guy we didn't know about and your ready to give up? You shouldn't let it get to you Raph, we didn't realise, he hid his tracks well, even Casey is struggling with this guy."

"Tha shouldn' be an excuse Leo. 'kay we didn' know 'bout him before but we do now. So why tha fuck haven' we done anythin' 'bout it?"

"You heard Casey yesterday. He's dealing with it and doesn't need our help."

"When tha fuck da we do stuff based on wha Casey is doin'?" Raph spat angrily.

Leo raised a brow. "Since he's our friend? I thought he was your best friend? You guys were pretty chummy till recently, guess family isn't the only ones you've pushed away for some random girl." He narrowly dodged a punch Raphael threw his way.

"Shut ya trap, ya don't know shit 'bout her!" Raph took a threatening step towards him. "It doesn' matter that Casey's our friend. Whilst he's tryin' ta get his shit tagether, people are getting' hurt Leo. I though tha's wha ya cared 'bout, tha heroic leader tha ya are. Apparently, people don't matter as long as Casey's happy hm?"

This time it was Leo that took a swing catching Raph of guard. To his surprise, Raph didn't retaliate. He just stood there, head to the side from force of the blow. When he looked back at Leo a small trail of blood ran down his face from a cut just above his cheekbone. Leo sucked in a breath.

"Raph I… I didn't mean…" he trailed off as Raph pushed past him heading towards the door. _Shit._ Leo almost never lost his temper.

"Forget it." Raph snarled.

He knew Leo was probably feeling guilty even though he was the one who had pushed him, however, he was too angry to care. Maybe he would apologise to Leo later, he thought as he slammed his bedroom closed. Raph sighed leaning against the back of the door. Glad, not for the first time, that he no longer had to share a room with Mikey. Pulling out his phone he sent Casey a text asking for a copy of the files he brought over. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror hanging for his wall. He hadn't realised that Leo had hit him so hard, no wonder he was so quick to apologise. It always confused him as to how they were bulletproof and yet sharp objects and a good fist fight could do more damage. Donnie had tried to explain to Raph several times but after the fifth time of what Raph considered to be 'geek speech', he'd given up. After he had dealt with his face and cleaned his weapons, Raph got a reply from Casey. It was obvious that he was curious as to why he wanted the files but agreed to drop them off later regardless. Raph was determined to learn as much as he could from them. He had come to a conclusion as he placed his weapons on the wall, a decision he knew Leo would disapprove of. If he couldn't protect Violet, then she would have to protect herself and Raphael had every intention to make sure she that knew how.

 **There you have it pack, chapter 14. Hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for my small disappearance. I will start on the next one as soon as I can. See ya soon pack and don't forget to leave a review or PM me. Thanks guys xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

_**D isclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT. Or the characters. Only thing I own is the plot and my OC Violet, and Oliver.**_

 _ **Author's notes**_ _ **. THANK YOU MATTMARVEL FOR GIVING ME INSPIRATION AS ALWAYS!**_

 _He had come to a conclusion as he placed his weapons on the wall, a decision he knew Leo would disapprove of. If he couldn't protect Violet, then she would have to protect herself and Raphael had every intention to make sure she that knew how._

"AH!" Violet yelled in frustration as she slammed the door to her apartment shut.

She threw her bag onto the counter on the kitchen island before fisting her hands in her hair. Breathing deeply through her nose, she tried to settle her temper. Violet had been heading out to buy some new clothes for Rose's funeral when Dove had pulled up on the curb. He had told her that she was to accompany Oliver this evening to conduct some business. She had refused, saying that she had work that night, but Dove told her that Oliver had him book it off. She was pissed. No, she was more than pissed, she was livid.

Stress was starting to build up.

The lack of sleep was causing her to become easily agitated. She hadn't seen Raphael since he had stayed on her couch three days ago and was beginning to wonder if she'd done something to scare him off. Not even a text, then again, he was probably busy protecting the city. Rose's funeral was in a week and she didn't know what to do. The last funeral she had attended had been her brothers five years ago. After her fathers, then her mothers and followed by her brothers, she had hoped that she would never have to attend another one again. Yet here she was, nowhere near prepared physically or mentally. Now she had to spend the evening with Oliver? Ugh… She roughly rubbed at her eyes. She really wasn't looking forward to tonight, especially as it wasn't a normal 'business meeting'. Feeling a strong headache coming on, she turned to the freezer, took out an ice pack and pressed it against her forehead. Walking to her room, Violet lead down, back resting against the soft covers of the bed. She sighed as she closed her eyes, still holding the ice pack to her aching head. Maybe she should try take a nap, might make her feel a little better? A tapping at her window startled her from her thoughts. However, she didn't have chance to get up and look as Raph let himself in along with the daylight that her curtains had been hiding.

She groaned, throwing an arm across her eyes to save her from worsening her headache. "Be careful tough love, your starting to make a habit of appearing during the day."

"Ya a'right Vie?" He sounded concerned.

 _How sweet._ She smiled to herself slightly, eye still closed. "Could you close the curtains?" She gestured to her face. "Headache." He made a small grunt like noise before doing as she asked. "Not that I normally mind, but how come you came? It's just it's still light out and I haven't heard from you."

"Sorry 'bout tha. Been kept busy tryin' ta find out who's been buyin' an' sellin' mutagen 'round tha city. Tougher than we first thought it be."

"Mutagen? As in the stuff that changed the DNA of you and your family?" He nodded as she sat up to look at him. "Then I guess I can forgive you Batman." She winked.

Standing up, she tossed the ice pack onto her desk before walking into the bathroom. Rummaging around the cabinet, she pulled out some painkillers and grabbed a glass of water before coming back to lean against the frame of the bathroom door. She swallowed the pills with a mouthful of water.

"So, it's dangerous stuff? What would they want it for anyway, experiments like beepbop and rocksteady?"

"We're not sure, it's wha we're tryin' ta find out. Mutagen can seriously a'fect people who come inta contact with it. Whoever has it, I garentee is not plannin' ta use it with good intentions."

"Well, I hope you get them." She smiled. "That's why you came? Because if it is then you could have saved some time and sent me a text if you're busy?"

"Nah, it's tha first time I've been able ta get away from Leo. He's been watchin' me like a hawk since I bailed tha other night. We been workin' on this for months. Finally think we 'ave a lead. Tha others are sleepin' right now, we're gunna check it out tanight."

"If that's the case then shouldn't you be too?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah. But I wanted ta speak ta ya about somethin'."

"Sounds dangerous." She joked, but Raph's serious expression didn't change. "Okay… What's on your mind?"

He opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. He wished he'd though this through more. How was he supposed to suggest teaching her without making her feel... weak? Violet watched him curiously, taking sips of water as he tried to collect his thoughts. Damn this was difficult. He was never one to think before jumping in and yet here he was because he didn't want to hurt her. What was she doing to him? Raph shook his head. Maybe it was better to just dive for the deep end?

"Look wolf. Tha first time we meet, ya were gettin' attacked by some guys in a' alley. Few days aft'a tha ya were involved with a mugger. Instead of leavin' it be, ya followed him, not tha it did but it could 'ave gone badly. Now with Rose bein' killed and with Oliver's violent tempa... I..." Was he blushing? He held the back of his neck as he looked away embarrassed. Raph wasn't used to telling people what he thought or felt, he took a deep breath. "Trouble seems ta follow ya around Violet. We 'ave spent a lot of time tagether these past four months, I concider ya ta be my friend Violet. But because of tha I feel I need ta point out a few things. An' as much as I admire ya an' this care free act ya seem to 'ave, I know there's more ta it. I didn' wanna mention it before because I didn' want ya ta push me away. Thing is I... I'm worried 'bout ya. Ya don't eat much, ya drink excessively. Ya workin' yaself ta death, hardly sleep. Exercise ta tha point of exhaustion. Don't take ya meds. Tha closest thing ya 'ave to a friend, other than me, is a stray cat. Ya seem ta flinch every time someone gets near ta ya. I've come ta see ya sometimes in tha past an' ya 'ave been cryin' an' screamin' in ya sleep. I try wake ya up an' ya just 'ave a panic attack instead. I jus' don't know how ta help ya. Truth is... I've also seen ya medical file." He lifted his face to look at her. Violet stood ridged in the door way, her face had become increasingly pale. "When I saw ya injured tha other day, it made me angry. I've been lettin' ya down Vie. Not just because my family 'ave taken it apon our self's ta protect this city and it citizens, but because ya my friend. I should 'ave been there, I should never 'ave allowed anyone ta put their hands on ya. But he did an' I'm sorry I couldn't protect ya. An' that's why I want ya ta let me teach ya how ta defend yaself. Will ya let me?"

The glass of water was left forgotten on the side table. Violet didn't even remember putting it down. Her hands were tightly balled up into fists, nails biting into her palms. Breathing heavily through her nose, arms pressed tightly to her sides. She stood tense, facing Raphael, body shaking with barely contained rage. She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Trouble seems to follow me around? Oh, I am sorry, I didn't realise I was being an inconvenience to you! You think because you've known me for four fucking months that you've worked everything out? You know what? I never asked you to be my fucking body guard. I never asked for your "protection". Care free act? You think because I was comfortable around you then it has to be a fucking act? I am so sorry that I don't mope and cry in front of you Raphael, that I'm not a destressed enough of a damsel for you. You don't seem to realise that most of what you mention about my 'habits' are choices that I've decided on and do for a reason! Most of the time I don't feel hungry Raphael, and what's the point in eating if I'm going to throw it up after a violent nightmare anyway? Sure, I maybe drink a little excessively for your tastes, but it helps me to sleep. I work hard so that I can pay off my debt to Oliver as soon as I can so I might finally get my fucking freedom. It's difficult to sleep when I'm plagued by bad dream and memories which I wish I could forget. Exercise does just that, it tires out my brain so that I don't have to think! I don't have to fucking remember! I only have to focus on my aching muscles. My meds make me feel like I'm living in a fog, like everything I do is difficult like walking through treacle. I CHOOSE the company of animals over humans. The fuck does it matter if I hate being near people, I have Oliver as my personal jailer, can you blame me? So what if I have panic attacks and nightmares, I'm not the only fucking person in the world who does and as far as I'm aware of, I may be weak but I don't ever recall asking for your fucking help." She took a step forward. Her chest trying desperately to pull oxygen from the air. She felt dizzy but was too angry to care. Tears had started to gather in her eyes but had yet to spill as she continued to confront Raphael. "How dare you, what makes YOU think you have the fucking RIGHT to look at MY medical file? You feel you let me down, you are god damn right you have! You have no fucking right to be angry about what happens to me. Why do you think I haven't told you much about myself Raphael? Because I didn't want your fucking pity. For the first time in a long time I trust someone, I trusted you. I should have known better. You took it upon yourself to protect the city and its people." She bit her lip as she closed her eyes and shook her head. Violet let out a shaky breath and continued with her eyes still closed. "I didn't want a protector Raphael... I wanted a friend. One that I thought was you..." Her voice was growing weaker as she continued to hold back tears. "Get out." She whispered.

Raphael stood there horrified. He was desperately trying to come up with something to convince her that he was sorry, that he was her friend and just wasn't her to be safe. He had never meant to upset her and had obviously hurt her somehow.

"Violet, I care-"

Her eyes flew open and glared at him as she yelled. "I said get out!" Violet shoved her hands roughly against his chest causing him to take a step back in shock. "Get the fuck out of my flat!" She seethed. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "Don't! Jus- just leave..." A tear ran down her face. "Please..." Her voice finally failed.

She watched as his expression changed from one of shock to anger. He ground his teeth together as he turned walking towards the window. He had opened up to someone, let them in and it had just come back to bite him. This was what happened when you gave a shit, Leo was right, he should never have let her see him.

"Goodbye Violet." He spat.

She fell to her knees as the rest of her tears finally followed. The last thing he heard as he left was her chocked sob as she whispered.

"Violet isn't even my name..."

 **Dun dun daaa. Who saw that one coming? Bit of tension all round for poor Raph, he can't seem to do anything right atm. What else is Violet hiding? Please feed my inspiration with your reviews and PM's. will make me update sooner. :D**

 **Next time pack xx**


	16. Chapter 16

_**D isclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT. Or the characters. Only thing I own is the plot and my OC Violet, and Oliver.**_

 _ **Author's notes**_ _ **. THANK YOU MATTMARVEL FOR GIVING ME INSPIRATION AS ALWAYS!**_

 _"Goodbye Violet." He spat._

 _She fell to her knees as the rest of her tears finally followed. The last thing he heard as he left was her chocked sob as she wispered._

 _"Violet isn't even my name..."_

It had been weeks, four of them in fact, since Violet had told Raphael to leave her apartment. Four long, difficult weeks since she'd seen him. It had been hard not having him around. She never realised how attached she had gotten to him, seeing him a couple days a week had made her happier than she'd been in years. They joked, laughed, watched tv, drank, had take out. To say the least he had been better company than a cat. Violet's mental state hadn't been great before she'd met Raph, but since she'd basically told him to fuck off it had taken a bit of a turn for the worse. She had been sleeping and eating even less than before, drinking late at night and early hours of the morning and exercising every spare moment after that. Nightmares didn't bother her anymore because she hardly slept and when she did she was either very drunk or too exhausted. Mostly she was punishing herself. She didn't deserve to be happy, to have friends, to feel safe around someone. The only thing in her life that had made her happy had gone, but she didn't blame him, not after the way she had treated him. She had been upset yes, but could she hold it against him for not understanding? Hell no. He was, after all, a mutant turtle who is forced to live in hiding from everyone. How could she expect him to get the complicated human interactions that her species had? Hell, most the time other humans couldn't understand people. Some humans didn't even understand themselves!

Violet had picked up her phone a few times planning to try and apologise, then she'd remember that she didn't deserve to have someone like him in her live, that he didn't deserve to have to put up with someone like her. She fucked up. Hurt someone who had only ever been good to her. Been good for her, hell since she had met him, she had improved. She'd looked forward to his visits, their conversations. She hadn't been so hard on herself, stopped blaming herself for everything. She hadn't been so self-destructive. Her self-harming had basically stopped and she'd never felt the urge to end her life whenever she'd seen him, in fact the opposite. He had made her feel that there was something more, that she could and would eventually pay back Oliver so she would have her own life. Now all she felt was empty. A hollow feeling in her gut, one that she tried to ignore by keeping herself busy, mostly by working, sometimes by other means. She sighed, staring at the passing street lights out of the window of the black limo. A whole month... It felt longer. He hadn't reached out to her once, not that it wasn't understandable. He hadn't really done anything wrong other than look at her medical file and made a few assumptions. What did she expect? She hadn't exactly been an open book, nor had she really shared much about herself with him. Sure, she had trust issues, a lot of them, but he had shared his life freely with her. Hadn't she owed him something? Even her real name? She shook her head. No. If she had told him her real name then he would find out and no one could know of her life before New York. Not even she wanted to know, she wished she could forget. Jesus, she was messed up. Violet reached for the fancy, crystal bottle of alcohol in the centre of the limo only to have her hand slapped away. Oliver's belittling tone following.

"You will not drink before we get there. I will not have you being drunk in front of this people. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Violet replied emotionless.

She placed her hands, clasped together, in her lap, staring out of the tinted window at the dying glow of afternoon light. It wasn't long after that the limo stopped. Dove opened the door allowing Violet to step out onto an empty pavement. There were no lights here, the area being abandoned for a while now. They were on the far outskirts of the city, where the Krang attack had decimated a few years ago. It had been decided that the area was too costly to salvage. The price of clearing and rebuilding being too high. So, it had been left, rubble and dust everywhere, continuing to fall apart slowly until someone somewhere decided what to do. In the meantime, it had become the perfect place for all sorts of crime and dealings, such as the event that they were to attend tonight. The area was too far out for the police to bother with, even if they did, the area was way too big for a thorough search. Meetings such as this could be easily missed, especially with money in the right pockets. From the outside the building itself was dark and gloomy, the windows had been boarded up so that not even the slightest light could escape, leaving it looking empty.

Oliver rolled his eyes in frustration as Violet stared absent mindedly ahead of her, she hadn't even straightened her dress when she got out of the limo. He clicked his fingers at Dove who walked over to straighten it for her. By the request of Oliver, Violet was wearing a dress that he had bought her last week, especially for the occasion. It was a floor length, silk, emerald green dress with a slit that stopped half way up her right thigh. It had long sleeves that went all the way to her wrists and a low hanging front that exposed the top of her breasts. From a little far away, it might look like there was no back to the dress but up close you could see that the material changed from green silk to a tight, pale skin colour that hid her scars. That was what Oliver had wanted, to cover all her scars so that no one knew he owned damaged goods. She wore minimum make up, just eyeliner, mascara and lipstick, she also had her hair curled, all by request of Oliver. The dress clung to her in all the right places and was soft again her skin. Most people who were dolled up like this must have felt like Queens, but Violet just felt numb. Hollow, like a shell. She didn't care what happened to her anymore, the building could start falling and she just wouldn't care. In fact, she kind of hoped it would, if only to see the look on Oliver's face.

He pulled her towards him as they started to walk towards the huge building. Dove stood and held the door for them to walk though into an empty hall. She blinked as the lights of a hallway assaulted her eyes. Portable generators were being used to power the building. It didn't really take much as only the bottom floor was being used. Rounding a corner, the hall opened up into a small room. On the one side of the room were lockers, on the other there was a desk with a tall, lanky man wearing glasses and a suit sat behind it, hunched over a pile of papers. There were two doors in the middle of the far wall and two huge blokes stood either side, both also wearing suits. Oliver pulled her towards the desk.

The man didn't look up at them, instead he pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose before speaking. "Buying or selling?"

"Buying." Oliver said unfazed by the man's bored demanding tone.

The man finally looked up holding out a sheet of paper. "Fill this out. Once you have, you will be presented with a bidding number. This will allow you to place money on items of your interest. When you buy an item, you will be presented with an envelope containing a phone number of the seller inside. Items are not kept here for safety reasons. You are to ring number in order to setup an exchange of the product and money." It was a basic speech that Violet heard almost every time they came to these Black-market auctions. "The exchange is between you and seller only, do not tell other buyers' information about your exchange. There is an entrance fee of $1000. Should you change your mind and wish to enter an item to sell, there is a 10% charge on all profits that you will receive. You are not allowed weapons, phones or any other types of recording devices pass those doors." He gestured to the ones that the men were standing by. "We ask that you leave those, along with any other personal belonging or valuables, in the lockers behind you for safe keeping. You will not be allowed through if we believe that you are hiding any weapons or recording devices on your person. You shall be able to collect your belongings after the auction has come to an end. In addition to yourself, one guest and one person within your employment are allowed to accompany you at the auction. Should you make any disturbances, you will be removed from the premises with or without your cooperation. You may help yourself to all beverages being served throughout this event. We hope you have a pleasant evening."

Already knowing the drill, Violet and Oliver had already placed their things into a locker by the time the man had finished talking. He handed Oliver a number as he put the locker key into his pocket. They were patted down, and we're scanned with a detector before being allowed through the doors into the auction room. Once through, they were led to an empty table in the middle of the room where they were to sit. There was about twenty-five other tables in the room, most already had occupants seated at them. Everyone in the room was well dressed, it was obvious that no one here was short on money.

"Would you like me do get you a drink?" Dove had dropped the friendly act with Violet since she had thrown a glass of water at his head, he was polite to her but never went out of the was to create conversations.

"Vodka on the rocks." Violet said blandly.

"She will have champagne." Oliver instructed Dove before giving his own order.

The auction started not long after that. Pictures of the items being displayed on the wall by a large screen. The first piece being sold was a vase that apparently dated back to an early Egyptian period. It was followed by a Dimond necklace, a tapestry and a painting by Leonardo da Vinci. Violet soon started to drown everything out after a man sat down on the table in front, blocking her view of the screen. Lucky for her, Dove kept her glass full. Before she knew it, she had consumed a rather generous amount of the weak champagne and the auction was over, she found herself once again being pulled around by her wrist and pushed back into the limo. She was starting to feel like a rag doll, come here, go there, drink this, wear that. She couldn't wait for this day to be over. They were currently on the way to a few different destinations to make exchanges for the items that Oliver had bought.

They had made three stops so far and we're currently heading to their fourth and final stop of the night. So far they had picked up some old book that had belonged to some Arabian prince that Oliver bought for his collection, some kind of sword and a twin pair of old western Pistols. None of which Violet found interesting but for some reason Oliver liked to collect strange things. A man with too much money in her opinion. She was tired and her body was definitely starting to feel it, a small tremor had started in her hands. The only thing keeping her standing nowadays were adrenaline and caffeine. This last place was in the middle of Brooklyn, the building was bigger than the last three places they had stopped. A man came down the concrete steps and tapped on the tinted glass.

When the window opened he spoke to Oliver. "Are you Mr Lee? The boss sends his apologies, he's currently wrapped up dealing with another customer at the moment. However, he says that your welcome to come in and inspect it if you like and he will be here as soon as possible." Oliver nodded dragging Violet out of the car with him and up the steps into the building.

It was cold here, being made mostly from concrete meant that even in summer it would be difficult to get the building to a comfortable temperature. They were led through crates and containers to a staircase which lead to the second floor. She rubbed at her arms as they were led into a dark room. She turned to face the one side of the room that had a large window that was only made visible from the lit street outside. Other than that, it seemed like the room was empty. A small hum filled the air as the lights came on. Violet was confused. _There's nothing here?_ The sound of chains moving from behind her caught her attention. She turned, her heart falling to the pit of her stomach in dismay. There, tightly restrained to the wall, Violet realised was Raphael's youngest brother, Michelangelo.

 **Uh oh! How did he get there? Whats Violet going to do about it?**

 **Next time pack xx**

 **To be continued!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**D isclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT, Or the characters (Oh do I wish!). Only thing I own is the plot and my OC Violet, and Oliver.**_

 _ **Author's notes**_ _ **. Thanks to everyone who has encouraged me to keep writing this, and to Mattmarvel who listens to my weird thoughts and lets me bound ideas off him!**_

 _Violet was confused. There's nothing here? The sound of chains moving from behind her caught her attention. She turned, her heart falling to the pit of her stomach in dismay. There, tightly restrained to the wall, Violet realised was Raphael's youngest brother, Michelangelo._

Blood dripped down from Raphael's knuckles. He had trained until his hands had become raw and muscles aching but still he had continued. He was angry, a temper that hadn't settled over the last month. He had become more aggressive, almost violent, when out on patrol. It had been building up and fighting was the only release he knew. Obviously it wasn't working well enough because now and then he'd slip and take it out on his family. _But if they hadn't tried to stick their nose in then this wouldn't have happened!_

He had been worrying them, he knew that and he hated himself for it, but he just couldn't seem to control himself. He had become more violent and aggressive than usual. He was withdrawn and still disappeared without a word. He pushed himself during training and when on patrol. Raph hardly talked to his brothers if he could avoid it. Truth was, he felt like such a screw up. He had hurt her somehow and instead of trying to find out how and fix it, he had just left her there crying on the floor. All because he let his temper get the better of him. Wasn't that exactly what he was doing to his brothers?

Even though she had told him to go, he just couldn't seem to stay away. He would watch to make sure that she got home okay, follow her when she ran through the city. A couple of times he had even carried her down from the roof and put her in bed. It wasn't like she knew that or remembered, she was always heavily intoxicated and passed out. He could see what she was doing to herself and the weight of not being able to do anything was crushing him. She was making herself ill. It was obvious that she was eating less than before because every time he carried her from that roof she seemed to get lighter. He saw her when she exercised, went to work, left with Dove or Oliver. When did she ever have time to sleep? He'd see them when he moved her, those fresh nicks and cuts on her arms, a glimpse at some on her hips. Every time it felt like someone knocked the wind out of him. It made him angry knowing she thought she wasn't good enough, that it was her defence mechanism. That she had to cause herself more pain than she was already feeling just to be able to keep on living. So he'd use the only defence mechanism he knew, aggression and fighting.

That's how this whole thing had come about. Apparently his brothers thought it to be a good idea, the next time Donnie and Leo left on patrol, to try and get Casey to talk to him. He hadn't a fucking clue why they thought it was a remotely good idea, especially since he'd just "resurfaced" from one of his "disappearing acts". But Donnie and Leo had left and Casey had approached him whilst he was in the dojo. They must have thought that he was more likely to talk if the two had left. Casey had tried to talk to him, saying something about everyone being concerned and only wanting to help etc. Raph had snapped, slammed Casey up against the wall by the front of his shirt. Mikey had run in after hearing Raph shouting, telling Casey that if he wanted to help he should be out doing his fucking job, not down here with them. Obviously, that had confused the hell out of both Casey and Mikey, but fearing for Casey's safety, Mikey had tried to intervene. That was the point that Raph had turned on Mikey, saying how he was useless and some other horrible things that he didn't really mean. He had just been angry, but after that Mikey had run off and had yet to return even though it had been a few days. Donnie was currently trying to locate Mikey's cell to find out where he was. It was his fault, Raph knew that, so here he was taking his anger out on a punching bag.

The ringing of his cell startled him from his thoughts. Wiping his bleeding knuckles on a towel, he fished out his phone. It was Violet.

He watched it ring, unsure of what to do. If he picked it up what would he say? The cell stopped ringing. It was probably for the best, as much as he was glad she had finally called, they needed to focus on finding Mikey. He'd ring her back when he they found him. Raph went to put his phone back in his pocket when a message came through, he felt his heart stop.

"DONNIE!"

...

Violet spun around to face Oliver. "You bought a mutant? You can't do that it's slavery and illegal!" She hissed.

Oliver simply raised an eyebrow at her sudden boldness. "Because everything I've done up till now wasn't? Besides it's not human so it isn't slavery."

She gritted her teeth. "He is not an it!"

Oliver took a step towards her. "Why so defensive? I thought you would be happy, we finally found your saviour, don't you recognise it?"

"I have never seen this mutant before." She glared at him.

Oliver's eyes flashed with anger as he slapped her hard across the face. "Do not lie to me! Remember your fucking place whore."

"Sorry sir." She swallowed, eyes cast down at the floor.

"Better."

A young man walked through the door interrupting them. "Mr Lee? The boss is back, I am to show you to the office."

"Very well. Dove you're with me, Violet here can stay and get acquainted with our new pet."

As soon as everyone had left the room, Violet pulled out her phone. She rang Raphael, he needed to know that Mikey was here, but he didn't answer. Shit. She was running out of time, someone could come back any minute. Instead she sent him a text and hoped to god that he saw it. Looking up she realised that Mikey was watching at her.

"Hey?" She said putting her phone away. She tried to look unthreatening as she walked towards him. "It's Mikey right? Michelangelo? My names Violet." He looked surprised but didn't say anything. Mikey flinched as she knelt down in front of him. "Sorry, it's okay. I won't hurt you."

Mikey was sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. There was a short chain on either side of him which attached his wrists to the wall. They looked pretty heavy, not to mention a bit tight. He looked tired and when she looked closer she could see small marks over his arms and a few on his neck.

"Did they hurt you Mikey?" His eyes looked to the red mark on her face from where Oliver hit her before he nodded.

"How do you know my name?" His voice sounded scratchy and sore.

She gave him a sad smile "I was friends with your brother."

"Friends?" Suddenly his eye lit up with understanding. "You're the dudette Raphs been hanging with!"

"I was." She said sadly.

"Was?"

"It's complicated... I've sent him a message telling him where you are. I hope he gets it."

Suddenly the door opened. The same young man from before walked in. He was carrying a plate and in his other hand a cattle prod. She saw Mikey tense as he got near and connect the dots.

"Miss, I need you to take a step back. It's dangerous being too close to it."

"It," she spat, "has a name. HE is called Michelangelo. And I swear to god if you come near him with that," she pointed to the cattle prod, "it won't be him you have to worry about."

The man looked stunned as she stood up and walked towards him. She looked at the plate in his hand and scoffed.

"Lettuce? You think because he's a mutant turtle he eats fucking lettuce? Take that shit away and get a pizza."

"But-"

"No, you don't get to question me. Do as I ask and maybe I won't tell Oliver it was you who damage our mutant." He quickly scurried of. She turned back to Mikey, who looked like he was about to drool, obviously thinking of pizza. "How long have you been here?"

He blinked before shrugging. "About two days."

"And they've been feeding you lettuce?" He nodded and she couldn't stop a weak chuckle from escaping. "Don't tell Raph, he won't let you live it down." Her chuckle died down to a sad smile.

"What happened between you two?"

She shrugged. "We had a fight. I told him to leave and he did."

"Doesn't sound like Raph, he doesn't normally do what he's told."

"I wish he hadn't..." She whispered, not realising Mikey could hear her. She cleared her throat. "I'm sure your brothers will be here in no time to get you out."

"Are you one of Oliver's girls?"

She flinched. "Unfortunately." She replied as she knelt in front of him again.

Mikey nodded. "Makes sense why Raph always gets so angry whenever the dudes name is mentioned. I mean he's hot headed by nature, but the dude is ready to snap necks if Oliver is brought up. Not sure I've ever seen him so violent... had a go a Casey for not arresting the guy. "

Violet look shocked. "I- I didn't realise. I'm sorry Mikey, I never meant to cause tension for your family." She bowed her head to the floor feeling guilty.

"Nah it's ok dudette. Raph might not like to admit it, but he gets pretty protective about those he cares about." He put a hand on her shoulder, smiling when she didn't flinch or move away. It made him happy knowing that she wasn't scared of him, many people were. Then again if she wasn't afraid of his hot head brother then she deserved a medal.

Violet gently took his hand, studying the restraints. She flinched when he hissed slightly in pain. "Sorry!" She panicked slightly.

"It's okay." He smiled at her. She was the nicest person he'd met here by miles.

The door opened again. The young man was back holding a pizza box, no cattle prod in sight. Good. He got about eight feet from them before deciding that was close enough and pushed the box across the floor so that it slid to her side. She sighed in annoyance at his behaviour and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks. Now why don't you go see if you can find someone who can loosen these." She gestured to the restraints. "They're hurting him."

He looked horrified. "I don't think-"

"I can easily tell what you think, and I find myself not giving a shit. Go find someone. Now." She glared at him. He paled noticeably before nodding and taking off out the door.

Opening the box, she held it out to him. As much as she could tell he wanted it, she could also see the uncertainty in him. She picked up a slice and took a bite before holding the box out to him again. This time he took it. Violet tried to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach, her body not used to the sudden solid greasy pizza after avoiding food for so long.

"When did you and Raph fight?" Mikey asked between bites.

"About a month ago."

He paused, looking confused. "And you haven't seen him since?"

"No. Why?" She finished the slice she had but made no move for another.

"Just he's still been disappearing on his own, and if he's not with you where is he going?"

She shrugged and gave him a sad smile. "Sorry Mikey, I can't help you."

She stood up, planning on seeing where the young man had got to, she needed to loosen the restraints around his wrists. She turned sharply as the window behind her shattered hardly having time to register herself being thrown against the wall. She heard Mikey yell something but was too distracted by the pissed off blue clad mutant turtle stood holding Katana's to her throat. He looked ready to take her head off. Violet found herself straighten, staring uncaringly into his glare, she was not going to be intimidated by him. He may expect respect from his brothers, but he needed to earn hers, she wasn't just going to bow her head to him because he held a sharp edge to her neck. Her confidence and lack of fear seemed to surprise Leo as his grip loosened slightly.

"Leo, stop!" Mikey sounded worried. He pulled against the restraints trying to get his brothers attention.

A purple clad turtle, who must have been Donnie, climbed through the window to join them closely followed by Raph who froze when he saw Violet. She didn't look at him, instead took a step towards Leo, forcing the blade to press harshly against her pale throat.

"If you threaten me with a weapon, you better have the guts to go through with it." Her voice didn't waver and was expressionless as she stared blankly up at him. She was serious?

That was the moment that the young man had decided to walk through the door, keys in hand. He took one look at the three extra turtles in the room and the blade to her throat before drawing his gun and firing at Leo. Leo jumped back throwing one of the Katanas at the man, he may be bullet proof but that didn't mean that it didn't bloody hurt. They needed to move quickly, someone would've heard the gun shots. A small trail of blood ran down Violets neck from when Leo had suddenly jumped back. She just stood there looking at the dead man on the ground with a Katana in his chest, she hadn't flinched when he had accidentally cut her, had she even flinched when the gun shots had gone off? Wasn't she going to try and stop them, yell for help?

She started to walk towards the man, careful to avoid the blood spreading across the floor. She picked up the dropped keys and pulled the Katana free. Leo narrowed his eyes at her, tightening his grip on his remaining Katana, but she simply shoved the handle against his chest as she walked by. Muttering under her breath about not needing to kill him. She pushed Donnie out of the way as she knelt by Mikey, using the keys she undid Mikey's restraints. What was with this girl?

"Don't go getting yourself sold at any more auctions okay?" Mikey grinned at her, rubbing at his wrists. Raph moved for the first time since getting there, pushing past Leo to stand behind her. She stood up, turning to face him, Violet said, "You guys should get going before they come back." She gestured at the door before giving Raph a sad smile. He opened his mouth to say something when the keys fell from Violet's hand and she staggered heavily.

"Donnie!" Raph yelled, keeping her upright as Donnie shone a light in her eyes. She felt panicked as she struggled to keep her sight in focus, unable to control her muscles.

"It looks like she might have been drugged." Donnie said confused.

Violets eyes widened, blinking rapidly as she tried to work her jaw, face feeling numb. She tried to speak but all the turtles just looked at her confused. She grabbed hold of the leather strap across Raph's chest and used it to support herself as she used her free hand to push his face to the side, pointing with trembling arm to the pizza box on the floor. He looked back at her with a frown before realisation crossed his features.

"Mikey, did ya eat tha pizza?"

"…Yeah?"

"We 'ave ta go. She thinks tha drug was in tha pizza."

"If it was then it could start effecting Mikey any minute. Our mutation is probably what's stopping it from taken affect so quickly. Interesting." Donnie wondered out loud.

"But what about Violet?" Mikey panicked.

"Violet?" Leo frowned, looking and the limp girl in Raphael's arms, desperately struggling to keep her eyes open. "We can't take her with us Mikey. She's one of them."

Mikey shook his head vigorously. "No, she stood up for me. If they come back and find me gone, they might blame her." Worry clearly plastered on his face.

"She will be fine Mikey." Leo huffed. "Let's go while we have the chance." He handed him his Nunchucks.

"Raph please. They might hurt her." Mikey begged his hot-headed brother who's expression was grim.

The blue clad turtle raised a brow _. Why is he asking Raph_? "Mikey." Leo hissed annoyed. They were wasting time, someone was bound to be here any second. "She's not a pet. You can't keep her. She is a girl who works for a man who just BOUGHT you!"

The girl struggled in Raphael's arms as she tried to gain Mikey's attention. She managed a weak smile. "Go." She told him, voice straining as she tried to control her muscles.

Mikey looked miserable as he nodded. Heading towards the window with Donnie and Leo. Raph still holding Violet, unsure of what to do.

"Raph, come on!" Leo said irritated that this was taking so long.

"I-"

The door suddenly swung open. Armed men, clad in black with automatics, piled into the large room followed by Oliver. Oliver looked at the body on the floor before fixing the limp girl in Raphael's arms with a cold stare.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed. "What the fuck am supposed to do with you Violet. Can't leave you alone for one fucking minute." Raph held a Sai to Violet's slim neck. Oliver's eyes narrowed at the action, noticing the small trail of drying blood from where Leo had nicked her. "Hand her over." He demanded. "And I'll consider not putting a bullet between your eyes." He gestured to the guns.

"Sorry ta inform ya, but we're bullet proof. Tha only ones ya risk hurting is her and ya men." Raph said cockily.

It was the first time Violet had ever seen genuine surprise on the man's face, she realised as her vision continued to fade in and out of focus.

"Then I suppose it is a good job that they aren't his men." A tall, lean man pushed his way through to stand by Oliver. "They're mine." He smiled cruelly.

He was dressed in an expensive looking grey suit. Short sliver hair swept tidily back exposing dark green eyes and tanned skin. One hand tucked in a pocket whilst the other dangled, relaxed, at his side showing off a gold watch. The man appeared to be somewhere in his late fifties. Smug smile plastered on his face.

 _No. It couldn't be!_ Violet froze, the most intense wave of fear washing over her, instantly alerting Raphael that something was wrong. A choked sob escaped her as her body shook. _This could not be happening, of all the people Oliver choose to do business with, why him?_

The man turned to looked at Violet, the smug expression dropping from his face momentarily shocked. However, it quickly morphed into a sickening grin. Raph couldn't help but hold her a little tighter. Whoever this guy was, it was obvious to him that they knew each other well and not in a good way. She was shaking violently. Her scent told him that although she had been scared of Oliver, this guy was worse. She was absolutely petrified, and it seemed that his brothers had also started to take note.

Only Raph seemed to notice as she pushed back against his chest seeking safety, a low whimper falling from her lips as she bowed her head towards the ground. Hair hiding her face from sight. Her breathing was heavy, Raphael realised with horror that she was starting to slip into unconsciousness whilst desperately trying to hold herself together. The scent of her fear overpowering all his senses. _Who is this man?_ Raph eyed him warily.

Violet was now just dead weigh in his arms, all fight drained from her body. The only thing keeping her up was Raph's right arm which was tucked around her side and over her chest. He tried to ignore thoughts of how frail and vulnerable Violet seemed. He had never seen her this way before. She had always been defiant and strong willed but this? It was like she had simply given up. Oliver interrupted his thoughts.

"If you could kindly return my property to me, it would be appreciated."

"Which?" Raph spat with a snarl. "Our brother? Or tha girl ya enslaved?" He gestured to the limp girl he was holding.

"Both preferably." His lip curled into an amused smile.

"Not gunna happen."

Oliver arched a brow. "That so? You brother doesn't seem to good there red. You sure you want to risk it?"

Raph glanced in Mikey's direction, sure enough Oliver had been right. It seemed like whatever drug they had been dosed with was starting to take effect on the youngest brother. Mikey was leaning heavily on the wall, a small tremor had started in his shoulders and was working its way down his body as he watched. _Shit_. Leo opened his mouth to speak but Raph beat him to it. To say Leo was pissed was an understatement, but Raph wasn't about to let Leo decide what would happen to Violet.

"Listen up jackass. This is what's gunna happen. Ya are gunna let us leave. All of us. When we 'ave, we'll leave ya girl with ya driver. Got it?"

He didn't want to leave her here at all, however, he knew that it would probably be a hell of a lot worse for Violet if he took her with them. No doubt she would go back to Oliver regardless and he would most likely punish her even though Raph had been the one to take her. No. His best bet was to leave her with that Dove guy. He knew that the chances of Dove hurting her was very slim, especially since it seemed Oliver paid him to keep her safe when he wasn't around.

"And if we don't comply?" Oliver drawled.

"Then I hope that ya decision dont leave her with a scar."

He pushed the point of his Sai harder against Violets neck, drawing a tiny amount of blood. Her lack of response lead Raph to believe that Violet had finally passed out. He hoped to god it was convincing enough that they believed him. He knew there was no way in hell he could follow through with his threat. But the hell was he going to leave her in a room with the grey suited git over there.

Oliver straighten his back, seeming to weigh his options as he stared at the four turtles. Mikey broke the uncomfortable silence when he lost his grip on one of his Nunchucks, it had dropped to the floor with a loud clatter, his arm going numb from the drug.

Raph snarled impatiently. "Time ta make a decision _Lee_."

Oliver ground his teeth as he glared at the red turtle. "Make sure not to damage my product farther before you've managed to hand her over to my driver."

Raph simply glared at the man, not bothering to hide his obvious disgust towards the man as the brothers carefully exited the building.

 **I hope that the length of this chapter makes up for my disappearance. I had some things I've had to deal with as well as trying to plan a trip over the sea to America. I also lost a bit of inspiration for the story for a while, but your reviews and messages have been very much appreciated.**

 **(Sorry for any mistakes I might have made.)**

 **See ya guys soon pack! x**


	18. Chapter 18

_**D isclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT, Or the characters (Oh do I wish!). I own is the plot and my OC Violet, and Oliver and Richard.**_

 _ **Author's notes**_ _ **. Big thanks to MattMarvel and those who left me reviews and messages xx**_

 _Oliver ground his teeth as he glared at the red turtle. "Make sure not to damage my product farther before you've managed to hand her over to my driver."_

 _Raph simply glared at the man, not bothering to hide his obvious disgust towards the man as the brothers carefully exited the building._

By the time they made it back to the lair, Mikey was more like a drunk jelly than a mutant turtle. He was unable to hold his own weight, control his limbs or speak without slurring.

Leo was pissed with Raph and everyone could tell, luckily, he had held his tongue so far, Mikey was first priority. Now that they were back and Donnie was keeping an eye on Mikey, it was most likely that Leo was going to tell Raph exactly what was going through his head.

"Don't ya get tired of this Leo?" Raph sighed as he spotted the fearless leader stalking towards him.

"Of your attitude? Damn right I do Raphael."

Raph rolled his eyes. _Here we go_...

"Since when did you start calling the shots? You disappear without a word and turn up whenever you feel like it. You blow off patrol and let your temper get the better of you. And since when does Mikey ask you for permission to do anything?"

"Last time I checked Leo, we were a team. Which means tha ya may be tha leader but ya sure as hell ain't the boss of us."

Leo scoffed. "Yeah, real team player you are Raphael. Let's not forget that it was your fault Mikey went missing in the first place." He shoved his hand against Raph's chest. "How the fucked did you even know where he was? We were looking for days and out of nowhere you suddenly know where he is?"

 _Fuck_. He hadn't thought about how he was going to explain that. He didn't need Leo on his ass about that too. Mikey knowing was bad enough as it was.

"The fuck does it matter Leo? He's back and safe, ain't tha what matters."

"You can't just keep avoiding this Raphael!" Leo yelled as Raph shoved past him to go check on Mikey and Donnie.

 _I can try_... He ran a hand over his face as he walked into the Lab. Donnie was at a computer, an awestruck expression plastered on his face. Mikey was led on the bed in the corner, signature grin appearing as soon as he saw Raph.

"How ya doin Mikey?" He asked, trying to ignore Leo who had followed him.

"Im starving! Donnie said that whatever drug they used is already leaving my system so I can go grab something as soon as it's gone!" Mikey said excitedly.

Leo grabbed Raph's arm, yanking him around. "Alright. Cut the shit! What the fuck is going on? Something has changed Raph, it's creating this rift. Whatever the hell been going on has gotten you distracted and that's likely to end up getting someone killed. Shit. We're lucky that, so far, it's only ended with one of us getting _sold_!"

Raph ripped his arm free. "Tha fuck do ya know Leonardo!" He spat. "Maybe we wouldn' fuckin 'ave this problem if we didn' feel like ya we tryin to trap us here all the fuckin time! We earnt tha keys to tha city, tha police know about us now, we don't 'ave to stay in hidin all tha time and yet I don't feel anythin more than a prisoner!"

"Guys-" Donnie tried to get their attention.

"Ya wanna know what's happenin Leo! Ya wanna know tha truth? I'm sick of feelin like I'm in tha wrong. I'm sick of hidin. I'm sick of ya bein so fuckin controllin. I'm sick of _you_!"

"Guys!"

"Ever stop to think that I wouldn't have to be so controlling if you stopped to think rather that charging in headfirst without giving a shit about the consequences!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" They both yelled at Donnie.

"I've found something you're going to want to know about. I took a sample of Mikey's blood and isolated the drug they used. It's like nothing I've ever seen before!"

"What do you mean?" Leo send one last glare at Raph before going to stand by Donnie.

"It's far more advanced and complicated than any other sedative. I struggled to identify some of the chemicals used. Which is when I realised something and you're not going to like this Leo."

"Just say it."

"The main make up of this drug is doctored mutagen."

"What?" Leo asked confused.

"Someone has modified mutagen and used it to create this drug."

Everyone was silence.

"Shit!" Leo cursed. This just got a whole lot more complicated. "So, the person who we've been looking for, the one who has been buying mutagen. They aren't using it to create more mutants, they-"

"Are using it to create mutated drugs." Donnie nodded. "These drugs are far more powerful and affective than anything we have seen before. The only reason it wasn't very effective on Mikey for a long period, is probably due to his genetic makeup and the mutagen already in his blood. It counteracted the drug."

"So, you're saying I'm immune?" Mikey asked. "Cool!"

"No. I'm saying that the drug isn't as effective on us."

Leo rubbed at his temples. "So now, not only do we need to find the people buying and selling the mutagen, but also where they are taking it to be doctored?"

Mikey cleared his throat looking sheepish. "Well..."

"What is it Mikey?" Leo sighed tiredly.

"That's why I was at the warehouse." Everyone looked at him confused. "It was after Raph told me I was useless. I wanted to prove him wrong, so I tracked down the man selling the mutagen, I was leaving to come tell you when I was caught."

"You tracked down the man who we have been looking months for, in just a few days?" Donnie sounded sceptical leaving Mikey looking hurt.

"Who is he?" Interrupted Leo.

"He was there tonight, the man in the grey suit. He's the one who owns the warehouse and is selling the mutagen. His name is Richard Carn."

Leo nodded "So we know who is selling it. Now we just need to know who is buying it and doctoring it to make drugs."

Raph had a pretty good guess who it could be. Something Violet said came to mind _. "Some concoction that him and his lab have come up with."_ Oliver being there tonight only made Raph more certain. He couldn't put it off any longer, he needed to talk to Violet.

"And there he goes again." Leo sighed as Raph left.

 **Sorry its so short xx**


	19. Chapter 19

_**D isclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT, Or the characters (Oh do I wish!). I own is the plot and my OC Violet.**_

 _ **Author's notes:**_ _ **So here it is, I know that a lot of you have been waiting a long time for this chapter so enjoy!**_

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **THIS CHAPTER HAS ASPECTS OF SELF-HARM AND SUICIDE. IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU PLEASE DON'T READ.**_

 _Raph had a pretty good guess who it could be. Something Violet said came to mind._ "Some concoction that him and his lab have come up with." _Oliver being there tonight only made Raph more certain. He couldn't put it off any longer, he needed to talk to Violet._

 _"And there he goes again." Leo sighed as Raph left._

A few hours had passed since they rescued Mikey from the warehouse. Raph would be lying if he said he didn't want to make sure Violet had gotten home okay. Truth be told he also wanted to ease his conscience, still feeling guilty about leaving her there with two men she was obvious scared of.

It was early hours of the morning when Raph reached Violets apartment. With the sky still dark, he was easily able to spot the lights on in her bedroom. It wouldn't be light for another 5 hours at most so what was she still doing up? Beats having to wake her up he supposed before tapping on the window.

"Hey girly. It's Raph." He sighed, head dropping slightly when he got no response. He had sort of expect a reaction like this. "Look. I know we ain't been on speakin terms lately. I'm sorry 'bout how it ended last time I came round, but I really need ta talk to ya." He frowned when he still didn't get a response. "Wolf?... Violet?"

Carefully he pulled the window up, pushed the curtains away and climbed inside. Although the lights were on, Raph found her bedroom to be empty. The door to her kitchen and living area was open but dark. He could see light seeping under the door from the bathroom as well as hear running water. He stood there, debating whether or not to come back another time. Might as well bite the bullet now. He walked over and knocked against the hard wood hoping not to startle her too much.

"Vie?" There was no reply or any sound of movement from within. Maybe she hadn't heard him. "Violet, it's Raph." He knocked harder. "Vie, ya okay?"

He shifted as an uncomfortable feeling fell over him. Was she ignoring him? No. Even if she was still upset, she wouldn't ignore him. Something wasn't right. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead on the door, hoping he was wrong.

"Violet? Can ya jus' answer me? I'm gunna 'ave ta open this door if ya don't." Hand hovering over the handle. He swallowed nervously before slowly opening the door.

The first thing he noticed was the green dress she had been wearing earlier was discarded messily on the floor in a heap, like she couldn't wait to get it off. He then noticed the photograph that was normally by her bed was next to the sink. The frame was smashed leaving glass scattered and exposing the picture, of a very happy looking Violet hugging a man in uniform, to the damp humidity of the bathroom.

"Vie?" Raph called worriedly, pushing the door open further.

Stepping into the room and glancing towards the shower, he felt his heart stop. Violet was lying curled up on the large floor of the shower in her underwear. Clear water was cascading down on her, yet it was tinted red as it swirled around the white tile flooring before disappearing down the drain.

"Oh shit! Violet!" Raph yelled as he rushed over.

He reached in to switch the water off only to yank his arm back. The water was hot, almost scolding. He gritted his teeth before sticking his arm back in. When the water stopped, he knelt down next to Violet. She was curled up tightly, unresponsive to his touch as he checked her pulse, relief flooding through him as he felt it. All over her skin was red and raw, like she had been scrubbing roughly at it, this was confirmed when he noticed the scrubbing brush in her limp hand. This also brought to his attention the angry looking wounds that she had cut into her arms, they didn't seem to have hit a major artery, but they weren't exactly shallow either.

He pulled her into a sitting position, exposing the other self-inflicted wounds over her calves, thighs, hips and stomach. It was making him feel slightly nauseous. The way Violet had been curled up on the tiles had hidden an empty bottle of vodka and three pill pots. To his horror, they were all empty.

"Fuck! Violet!" He shook her roughly, trying to wake her up. When he got no response, he slap the side of her face a couple times before shaking her again. "Violet ya better fuckin wake up! I swear ta fuckin god!"

Her eyes cracked open slightly. "Raph?" She asked, voice weak and confused.

"Oh thank Christ!" He held up one of the empty pill pots. "Did ya take these?" He shook her again as her eyes started to droop. "Violet! Did ya take these!"

"Yess.." She slurred drowsily.

"How many did ya take? Violet!" He yelled as she started to drop off again. "Did ya take all of them!"

"Mmm..." She nodded weakly, eyes closed.

"Fuck!" He got up and left the room.

When he came back, he had a glass filled with water in his hand which he placed on the floor. Careful to avoid her bleeding wounds, he did his best to gently pick her up and carry her over to the toilet. Propping her back against his chest as they knelt on the floor. He held the glass up to her lips and tipped a small amount in her mouth. Almost immediately her eyes flew open and she lurched forward to spit it out, not expecting the salty taste. Raph held her hair back as she continued to cough and gag.

"Sorry Violet but ya gotta get as much as ya can out."

"Please... Jus'... leave me..." She sobbed between coughs.

He gently pulled her back against him again, only to give her more salty water, forcing her body to bring up the contents of her stomach. Mainly alcohol and medication. Tears streamed down her face as Raph held her hair and tried to rub soothing circles on her shoulders, mindful to avoid her scarred up back.

"I ain't leavin' ya Vie. Not before tha paramedics get 'ere."

"No-nonono..." She stuttered before gagging again. Breathing heavily as she tried to kill her rising panic. "Oliver! They'll kn-know you're h-here!" She gasped for air.

Raph knew he had to get her to calm down, the last thing he needed right now was her having a panic attack.

"Sshhh..." He tried to sooth her fear. "I didn' talk. Jus' rang up an left tha phone on tha line. They'll never know I was 'ere. They'll send someone ta come check on ya soon."

She struggled to breathe as her body rejected the poisons she had forced her body to take. Her entire form was now shaking violently. Once it was clear that her body had nothing left to throw up, he got to work on her wounds. Worry still flooded through him, unsure of how much had made it into her system. It seemed like she was still struggling to breathe even after he had stopped giving her the saltwater, this alone gave him concerns. He also didn't know how much blood she had lost due to her having been sat in the shower, however, she was quite pale even for her.

"Mm ssorry..." She heaved with a slur as she continued to lean heavily against him.

"Don't ya fall back asleep on me Vie." He continued to try and bandage her abused body in their awkward position. "Ya can tell me why aft'a ya 'ave been ta tha hospital."

Violet shook her head tiredly. "No... Mm ssorry for kickin' you out... before. I ssshouldn't have gotten ssso upssset..."

Panic started to set in as her speech started to get worse. Where the fuck were the paramedics! He scrunch his eyes close and tried to control his breathing. It had been okay when he was busy, but now he had done everything he could, his mind couldn't help but think... What if...? What if it wasn't good enough? What if he hadn't been quick enough? What if, after everything, she still died? What if it was his fault? His throat felt tight as he swallowed.

"Raph?"

He opened his eyes to find her struggling looking at him. Her normally bright blue eyes were glazed over and dull in comparison. His chest ached as he looked at her, this girl who was normally so strong, her spirit had finally broken. It was crushing Raphael. Unable to help himself, he pulled her closer towards him, planting a kiss in her hair before pressing his forehead to hers. Gently cradling her fragile trembling form against him.

"I'm sorry Violet. I'm so sorry, I let ya down." He apologised, eyes closed, forehead still resting against hers.

"No..." She muttered. "I wasss broken long beforree you ment mee... Nothin you have to be sssorry forrr... It'sss all my fault... Alwaysss wass." She slurred drowsily. "I jus couldn't deal with it anymore..." Violet sobbed.

Raph felt his voice catch in his throat. He softly ran a hand through her hair. "Please don't..." To Violets surprise, she could hear the raw emotion in his voice. "Please don't die..." He finally choked out. She opened her mouth to reply when Raph suddenly looked up. "They're 'ere." He said relieved. She tried to blink the fogginess in her head away as he placed another kiss on her hair. "Jus' please, don't die." Was the last thing he said as he gently lay her on the ground before disappearing.

Moments later a police officer appeared in the doorway. He paled when he saw her before shouting to someone else in the apartment. Two paramedics hurried into the room just as her body finally gave up and she passed out.

Raph watched from the window as they took her limp form away. His chest felt tight as he forced himself to walk away.

….

By the time he returned to the lair, the sun had started to come up. Stepping into the lair, he was confronted by Leo.

"Where the fuck have you been… Is that blood!" he asked startled.

Raph looked at his hands. He had forgotten all about the blood. The more he looked, the more blood he noticed. He felt his chest start to constrict again, breathing starting to become laboured. He couldn't stop his body from trembling, unable to look away from the drying blood on his hands.

"Donnie!" Leo yelled as Raph fell to his knees still staring at the blood cover hands.

He felt his brothers surround him worried and confused. They had never seen Raphael like this before. He managed to swallow the sob that threatened to spill from his lips, but he failed to stop the tear that rolled down his face, betraying how much this had affected him.

"He's not injured." Donnie sighed relieved. "It's not his blood…"

"Who's blood is it then?" Leo asked confused.

"Raphie?" Mikey crouched next to his brother who was still knelt on the floor.

What if that was the last time he saw her? What if she died? He'd never know… She'd just be gone and that would be it. he bowed his head to the floor, trying to hold back the overpowering wave of emotion that threatened to consume him.

"What's wrong with him?" Mikey turned to Donnie.

"I… I think he's in shock…"

 **This will be my last update for a while as I am taking a trip to America, BUT I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN I PROMISE!**

 **If anyone is struggling to cope with anything, please please find someone to talk to!**

 **Love you all pack!**

 **Wolf x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own tmnt. Or the characters. Only thing I own is the plot and my OC Violet.**

 **Author's notes.** **Thank you guys so much for your support on the last chapter, it meant so much to me! Here you guys go, I know you've been waiting for it xx**

Ever since Raphael's small breakdown, everyone had been on his case. At one point even April tried to get him to say what had happened, but Raph refused to talk. Actually, he refused to even acknowledge anything that they asked. Every time something was brought up he simply walked away, to his surprise, they let him.

This had happened for the last three days, ever since he'd come back covered in someone else's blood. It was concerning to say the least. Whatever had happened was enough to shake up their tough hided brother so much so that he had been visibly trembling.

What was even more unsettling was that he was even acting out of character. Normally when he was upset, he'd train or go find some bad guys to beat up. But this time he spent the days in his room and blew off patrolling the city at night, instead he disappeared only to turn up at dawn. He'd return to the lair in the morning stinking of booze only to lock himself away in his room again. He didn't even seem to be angry, just tired. He'd even blow off Splinter which he'd never do before.

What his brothers didn't know was Raph was spending his nights sat in Violets apartment trying to drink his guilt away. He had been surprised the first night to find that her apartment had been cleaned. He figured that it was something to do with Oliver. There was no way that Oliver didn't know what she'd tried to do, he probably had people in the hospital on his pay roll too. He couldn't help feeling that this was his fault. He knew she wasn't in a good state of mind, that much was clear just by the times she had drunk herself into unconsciousness on her roof. Let alone the over working, over exercising, lack of eating and the cuts he'd seen on her from time to time. The lack of sleep and the nightmares she suffered from as well as her habit of relying on caffeine to get her through the day also hadn't helped matters.

If he hadn't walked away that night she'd told him to leave. If only he had tried talking to her sooner. If he hadn't left her there with Oliver and Richard, who she had been so obviously scared of. Yeah. Some friend he had been, and now he could lose her. Hell, he might have already. She could die and he'd have no way of knowing.

So, he continued to drink and blame himself. His brothers knew that his unusual behaviour couldn't go on for much longer. But what were they supposed to do? He didn't want to talk, that much was clear. He wouldn't except their help and there isn't exactly anyone they could turn to other than the people who had already tried and failed. Their brother had something that was obviously eating him up inside and they didn't like how it was affecting him.

Casey finally showed up to their little 'meeting', where April, Mikey, Donnie and Leo were all sat thinking.

"Sorry." he sighed. "I would have been here sooner, but I got caught up at work. Anything to do with Oliver, I get to come through me, I like to keep an eye out for any potential evidence I could use against him."

April leaned forward. "Anything interesting?"

"We're supposed to be trying to come up with a solution to our Raphael problem guys." Leo rolled his eyes at April, small smile playing on his lips, that girl was always looking for a story.

She returned the smile with a grin. "Who knows? Maybe it is the solution. He does tend to get moody whenever the guys name comes up."

Casey shook his head with a grim expression. "No, this was about one of his girls. She tried to kill herself a few days back." This news killed the playful atmosphere almost immediately. "Poor thing almost succeeded too. Paramedics got there just in time. Although they were a bit confused as to how she managed to bandage herself up in the state she was in. Apparently, the officer who attended almost threw up, not a fan of blood. They were also confused as to why the mobile that was used to ring 911 was in the kitchen when she was found in the bathroom."

April looked confused. "I thought you said that she tried to kill herself? Why would she then ring 911 and bandage herself up?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I passed the case on to someone else as it wasn't to do directly with Oliver. If you're asking for my guess, I don't think she did have a change of heart. I think someone found her. After all it's not the first time Violet has tried."

Violet! Mikey stilled. "When was this?"

"A few days ago. Why?"

Everyone jumped at Mikey's sudden outburst. "Shit!" He leapt to his feet as everything clicked.

He spun to leave only to see Raph stood in the doorway, half turned away from them. As if he walked in and went to leave but the conversation stopped him halfway. Head resting on the door frame with his eyes closed.

"Is she gunna be okay?" He spoke for the first time.

It seems that no one else had noticed Raphael as they looked at him surprised. It was the first time he'd properly spoken to them other than simple answers. Casey cleared his throat confused, but if it got Raph talking to them then he'd answer him.

"She fell unconscious before they could get her in the ambulance, as of yet, she hasn't woken up. The doctors aren't sure if she will and if she does, they're not sure if she'll make a full recovery. There was quite a bit of drugs in her system, one in particular that they couldn't identify, add in the alcohol and it became quite the toxic mix. Although the paramedics did say that it looked like someone had been giving her saltwater to make her throw them up. It's probably what saved her from dying before she got to the hospital. Not sure why they would leave her there alone though. I can bring you a copy of the case file if you're interested?"

Raph just nodded before leaving the room. No one really knew what to do. They were still no closer to the truth than before. However, no one objected when Mikey seemed to follow after him. Maybe he would have better luck.

"Raph?" Mikey call after him. "Please Raph, wait?" He reached for his brothers' arm when words didn't seem to stop him. He paused at his door when Mikey's hand rested on his shoulder. "It was you wasn't it? You called 911 and tried to patch her up? ... that day you came home... it was Violets blood on you wasn't it?" His brother swallowed, hesitating before nodding, not trusting himself to talk. "I'm so sorry Raphie..." He tried to give Raph a hug, but he shook Mikey off.

"It's ma fault Mikey. She could die, an' it would be ma fault..." He pushed passed Mikey into his room before he had a chance to reply and slammed his door locking it.

Everything made sense to Mikey. Why Raph had been so shaken up. Why he wouldn't talk about it. As he understood it, Violet and Raph had known each other for over a year now. No one knew about his connection to Violet except him, and he'd only found out by accident a few days ago. Everyone looked at Mikey expectantly as he walked back into the room and sat down. He shook his head at them, if Raph didn't want anyone to know then it wasn't his place to say.

...

Another three long days past by and again Raph found himself drinking the night away on Violets couch in the dark. River curled up happily on his lap as he ran his hand over her short fur. It seemed Raph had taken it upon himself to feed her since Violet had gone to the hospital, not that River was complaining.

He sighed, holding the bridge of his nose. The image of Mikey's face replaying in his head as he heard what Violet had done. He hurt Violet, hurt Mikey, let his brothers down. Hell, he was letting the whole damn city down just by sitting there. How had it come to this? He knew how. That day in the alley, once she was safe, he should have walked away. He should have let it go. It would have been simpler, less messy, less... complicated. He could have carried on like he always did. Hot headed, fight first, think later, no worries except for his family and his city. He had jeopardised everything, for what? Some girl who he apparently didn't even know the real name of. And now here he was, on her couch, drinking her booze for the sixth night in a row, petting a stray cat that she took in. Hell, he was practically a stray himself.

He froze when he heard angry voices outside the door and a key turning in the lock.

"I swear to god if you try and tell me what to do, be careful or try and help me again without asking, I'll not only break your wrist but shove it so far up your ass that you'll have to use your mouth to unlock your phone. Got it? I neither need or want you here Dove!" The door slammed shut. "Next time I'll make it easier on everyone and just jump off the fucking roof." It was muttered, not expecting to be heard by another other than the speaker.

Raph stayed glued to the couch as River jumped off his lap, trotting over to Violet purring loudly.

"River? How did you get in here?" She placed her bag and keys on the counter before turning to flick the lights on. She jumped violently before flinching, trying to mask the pain she obviously felt at the involuntary movement. "Fucking hell Tough love, you sure scared the shit outta me." She breathed relaxing. However, she grew concerned when he didn't move, continuing to stare at her like she was some sort of ghost. "Raph? You alright?" She slowly walked towards him before she noticed the empty bottle of Jack on the floor. "Are you drunk?" She asked surprised.

The room was silent as she watched him trying to gather his thoughts, eyes showing a strong mix of emotions. Relief, anger, pain, confusion, guilt. When he finally spoke, she couldn't look him in the eye.

"How can ya do tha? Act like everythin' is fuckin' fine? Like nothin' happened. Like tha last time I saw ya, ya weren't... ya weren't dyin' on tha bathroom floor..." He choked the last part out before leaning forward hold his head in his hands.

He had no idea what he had imagined happening if he saw her again, but this wasn't it. Raph sat there with his elbows on his knees, face buried in his hands, unable to stop his whole body from shaking. He heard her slowly sink to the floor in front of him. She raised her hands and gently placed them on his wrists, trying to coax them away from his face. She gently rubbed circles into his skin, unable to help as he struggled to come to terms with this.

"Why didn' ya say somethin'? Why didn' ya talk to me? I know tha we argued but if ya had jus' told me... I would 'ave... I... I never would 'ave known. Ya would... ya could 'ave died... and I wouldn' 'ave known... Why...?"

When he eventually looked at her, he could see that her eyes were glassy, and she was biting at her lip in an attempt to stop it from trembling. Suddenly he didn't want to know why. He just couldn't bear to see her upset again. He reached forward and carefully pulled her onto his lap, mindful of her injuries.

She lent, exhausted, against his chest. Fiddling with the leather strap. "I never meant to hurt you Raph. It's been so long since I've had someone in my life who genuinely cares about my wellbeing that I didn't even think of the consequences. What I did, I did out of fear and pain. I never wanted you to see me like that let alone be the one to find me. Words can't describe how much I regret putting you in this situation. I am so, so sorry Raphael." Tears started to spill down her pale face, and it made his gut twist. He didn't want to see her cry.

"Hey, it's alrigh'..." _No it isn't..._ "It's fine..." _Not even close..._ "I'm sorry... I really hope tha there isn' a next time, but if there is, talk to me if ya ever feelin' like tha..." _Please don't cry..._

He hugged her a bit tighter. He still felt guilty, a huge weight pressing on his chest, but he couldn't bring himself to say. He couldn't make her sad again. It hurt him to see her cry. He wasn't certain that her actions were his fault but at the same time they wouldn't have helped. No matter what had pushed her to the edge, Raph felt slightly responsible.

Scratch what he thought before. He was glad that he didn't walk away from her in the alley. He didn't care about simple, tidy or straight forward. He was still hot headed, fight first, think later, no worries except for his family and his city, except now that included Violet. So what if he didn't know her real name, did it matter? She left her past behind her, if that included her name then so be it. To him, she was Violet. No matter what, from now on he'd do everything he could so that she wouldn't have to run away again.

Something else was also bothering him. As far as he'd been aware, three days ago she had still been unconscious in hospital. Surely they wouldn't have let her out so quickly?

"Is it okay for ya ta be walkin' round? Don't ya need rest or somethin'?"

"They discharged me from the hospital pretty soon after I told them that I couldn't afford the medical bills. Plus, I don't really like attention, it makes me uncomfortable."

He looked confused. "Both of ya jobs are in entertainment? There's no way people wouldn' pay ya attention."

"It's different." She shrugged. "In entertainment people only see what they want to see. They aren't staring at me and wondering what all my flaws are. They aren't trying to find out what's wrong with me or why I'm so messed up here." She pointed to her head.

"Ya not messed up Vie, ya a victim of a shitty past. I may not know wha tha past is, but that's what's messed up. Not you."

"...Do... Do you want to know?..." She was tense, not looking at him.

"Do I wanna know wha'?"

"Do you want to know... about my past?"

Raph shook his head. "Not if ya don't wanna tell me." She'd tell him when she was ready.

She sighed, relaxing against him. "Thank you Raph." She jumped when her phone rang. Climbing off his lap, she walked over to her bag in the kitchen. Pulling out her phone she answered it with a silky voice. "You've reached Violet Violence's phone, how may I be of service?" From the other end, you'd have no idea she'd just been crying seconds earlier. Suddenly she paled, leaning heavy against the counter. "How... How did you get this number?" Her voice wavered unevenly. "Do I sound happy to hear from you?... No... It's been years... You can't... I don't want to hear your voice again... Don't call back." She hung up, instantly blocking the number. She looked up at Raph who watched her with concern. "You still willing to teach me? I'd like to take you up on that offer..."

 **Was it bad? I feel a little off recently so I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as you were expecting.**

 **Love ya pack, see ya soon. xx**


	21. Chapter 21

_**D isclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT, Or the characters (Oh do I wish!). I own is the plot and my OC Violet.**_

 _ **Author's notes:**_ _ **Sorry its been a while xx**_

 _She hung up, instantly blocking the number. She looked up at Raph who watched her with concern. "You still willing to teach me? I'd like to take you up on that offer..."_

"We talked about this Vie, keep ya stance..." Raph repositioned her, moving her arms and kicking her legs a bit farther apart. "I can't move on ta teachin' ya more or weapons if ya can't remember ya stance. We aren't gunna move on till hand ta hand is imprinted on ya brain. Till it's muscle memory." He walked back a few feet getting into position himself.

He hadn't asked her why she had suddenly changed her mind about learning. He knew it had to do with the phone call she'd received but not the specifics, he was just glad that they were back on speaking terms. Obviously, they had waited until she had recovered significantly before starting her training. So now here they were, just under a month into it and he had to say she was doing pretty well. It had been a little difficult to start with, it being a little awkward and having to get comfortable around each other again. Plus sorting out a schedule between Violets jobs and his patrols hadn't been easy. At least his family had started acting normal around him again, they were probably just happy he was back to training and doing his patrols again. They didn't have a proper training ground for Violet or him. Having tried her apartment, but it was too small and had gotten a bit messy at times. They had soon move to the roof, which had turned out to be a much better decision. They could use this area day or night and people were less likely to hear or see them.

Raph suddenly lunged at her, catching her off guard. "Keep ya arms up Violet!" He yelled. She managed to block him just in time. "Aim for tha weak parts! Pressure points, joints! Go for tha joints!" He kept pushing her back, eventually he grabbed her arms and cross them so that she couldn't fight. "What do ya do?" She stilled, thinking.

"Try to draw attention to myself. Get help if I can?" She recited. "Try to scream or thrash. If that doesn't work, drop. If my attacker isn't expecting to take my weight, I have a chance to stun them and get free."

"What's tha next step?" Once she got better at fighting then hopefully she wouldn't need to draw attention, he hoped that she could deal with them herself.

"Try to grab hold of one of their fingers, preferably an index or middle one. Push it back till they let go. If they don't, go for the ears, eye or nose. If they are behind me, I'll need to feel for them and pull or scratch as hard as I can. Hopefully they'll get distracted by the pain and let me go. Or I can force the heel of my foot down their shin and go for the feet."

"Good. Now ya free, what next?" He said stepping away from her.

"Aim for the throat. Hit hard. Don't hesitate."

"Remember-"

"-it's a kill shot" She nodded. "I know."

Raph grinned. "Ya gettin' good. I'm gunna 'ave ta up tha heat a little now tha ya know tha basics so well."

She smirked. "Good. I was starting to get bored with you going easy on me." She winked at him to which he just rolled her eyes. Violet looked at her watch "Don't you have to get going for patrol soon?"

"Yeah..." He sighed. "Ta'night I'm with Leo... Can't wait..."

"Aw I'm sure bashing some guys heads in are bound to distract you from him in no time."

He smirked. "Ya sure know how ta lighten tha mood don't ya."

"Anddd Batman's back in business." She laughed. "Go on, be off with you. I have to get ready for work tonight. I'll see you later tough love."

"Maybe I'll stop by an' see ya."

"I'm sure your fearless leader will sure have something to say about that."

"He doesn't have to know..." Raph grinned.

"Shoo, be gone with you and use those sweet ninja skills to save some poor damsel."

He laughed and waved before leaving to meet Leo. She watched him disappear over the rooves before making her way down to the apartment. It always amused her how he could move from building to building so easily.

Violet stretched heavily, walking into the bathroom to prepare a hot bath. She loved her bath, like the shower it was huge, you literally fit a bull elephant in it. Her apartment may only have four rooms, but they weren't exactly small room. She undressed and sank into the hot water, loving how it licked at her skin. A bedroom, bathroom, walk in wardrobe and open kitchen and living room was all she needed. Yes, four rooms were plenty.

She got to work cleaning her skin and hair, making sure every inch of her was washed before getting out and wrapping a towel around herself. She walked over to the sink to take a closer look at her appearance in the mirror wall.

Her thick black hair was loose, reaching to the middle of her back. Soft pale skin made the dark bruises on her shoulders and arms stand out. She smiled, tracing her fingers over them. She could also see some on her legs where her towel stopped mid-thigh. These were probably the first time she was happy about gaining bruises. The fact that they were from Raph may have helped, but also because they were lessons, reminders. The first couple of times he had managed to land heavy blows on her, but she had quickly learnt. He had been surprised, she had chuckled at that. Of course, he still managed to hit her, just not as often or as hard. Her blocking was getting better, at the moment he was only teaching her defence. She didn't mind, she knew he would teach her more when she was ready. She liked to joke about him going easy on her, but he didn't and she appreciated that. She made sure to get her point across to not hold back with her and that she could take anything he threw her way.

Violet ran her fingers through her hair, brushing it out of her face before leaving the bathroom in search of clothing. A knocking at the window stopped her from walking into her wardrobe. _Did Raph forget his T-phone again?_ Last time he realised when he got back to the lair and had to come back for it. He was worried Leo would get Donnie to trace it.

"You should know by now you don't have to knock. Just get your ass in here already."

She shook her head before stepping into her wardrobe to look for clothes, hearing the window open slowly. She tossed a few sets onto the bed, different ones that she'd take to the club with her. Plus, a navy-blue jacket and jogger tracksuit to wear before she got there. Taking off her towel, she slipped into a matching pair of lacy black lingerie before walking out to do her make up. She blinked, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Mikey!?" He stood there staring at her with his mouth hanging open. "Why are you here? How did you find me? Is everything okay?"

He shook his head and cleared his throat, green skin unable to hide the slight blush on his cheeks. "S-sorry! I- ah, needed to talk to you about something dudette. As for how I found you, well I followed Raph one night. Let me tell you, it was not easy."

She couldn't help it, she chuckled at his slightly flustered state and rosy cheeks. "It's fine Mikey, can I offer you a drink or something?"

"Nah I'm good thanks!"

"Okay, well, you came whilst I was getting ready for work. I'm sorry, but if you want to talk then you'll have to do it whilst I'm doing other things."

"Oh right! Sure! Yeah, my bad." He smiled at her.

She nodded and turned to sit down at a large desk with a mirror. She caught him staring at her in the reflection, Violet sighed knowing he was staring at the scars and bruises covering her frame. She reached for her make up and started covering up the marks on her skin.

"You had something you wanted to talk about?"

He jumped embarrassed. "Ah- yes..." He cleared his throat. "It's about Raph..."

She paused. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah- I mean physically... he's never been better." He scratched the back of his neck, trying to put his thoughts into words.

"Okay?" She slowly carried on with her task, rubbing the expensive make up onto her skin.

"He's- There's something going on with him. When you..." He thought about the next words carefully. "When you went to hospital, he closed himself off... Shut himself in during the day, disappeared at night to come here even though you weren't. He refused to train or talk or go on patrol. We had never seen him so... withdrawn... it scared us Violet. Then you came back... I don't mean that in a bad way!" He was quick to say. "It's just, it's gone completely the other way now. Trains every spare second in the lair, volunteers for patrol, even with Leo. He still disappears, presumably to see you, but he's constantly pushing himself. He's taking on too much. He loses control of himself when he's fighting or protecting the streets, he goes overboard and he's getting himself into a lot more situations where he ends up hurt. I'm not saying that he normally thinks beforehand, it's not his style. However, he hasn't been this reckless since we first started coming up topside. It's almost like-"

"Like he's punishing himself." Violet finished.

Mikey nodded as she ran a hand over her face tiredly. She hadn't realised, he had shown no signs of anything on his mind these past few weeks since she had gotten back. Of course he had hidden the feelings from her. He had spent most of his life hiding from people, he could easily hide what he had been feeling. This was her fault, all of it. Raph was distancing himself from his family because of their friendship, that had never been her intention. He was confused and blaming himself, that much was clear. She should have been more open with him, she should have confided in him and told him about her past. If she had then maybe he would understand her reasons and realise that it wasn't his fault she'd done what she did. She had held back because she hadn't wanted to risk losing the friendship that they had created. But in doing so, she was damaging the bond his family shared. She was pulling a family apart and she knew just how much a family needed each other. Violet shook her head, how could she have been so selfish.

"What do you need me to do?" She closed her eyes and bowed her head as guild clawed at her. She needed to put it right.

"I came to you Violet, not because I blame you, I don't. I came because I know that Raphael will listen to you. I was hoping that you could talk some sense into him, say something that will make him understand that we care and hate seeing him so upset. Even if he denies it."

She nodded. "He said he'd stop by later. I'll see what I can do Mikey." She stood up and threw on her track suit, her cab was probably outside. She would put on her facial make up at the club before performing. Shoving the rest of her clothes in a bag, she headed towards the door. "I'm sorry, I should have realised that I was making things difficult."

Mikey grinned, solemn expression leaving his face. "Nah dudette, your good for him. He's been a lot calmer until the recent thing. I think you ground him."

Violet smiled back at him. "You know Mikey, you're not what I expected nor are you the way Raph described you. I think you hide behind childlike behaviours to make others happy and to make them laugh. I understand the need to make sure that no one is sad but don't let that hide who you are. Don't make others think of you as dumb or stupid. If you spend your life trying to make others happy, then when do you have time for your own happiness? Be true to yourself, you can still make people smile by being you."

He blinked as her in surprise before laughing to hide his slight blush of embarrassment. "I can see when Raphie likes you. I will keep that in mind, thank you dudette. Hope to see you round sometime." With that he climbed out the window closing it behind him. Violet locked her door before heading down to her impatient taxi driver.

….

Girls, skin, sweat, alcohol. Violet just finished a routine on stage and her head was spinning. She stepped out into the cool air, her be breath coming out in short bursts, feeling slightly sick. Downing half a bottle of water, she ran a towel over the back of her neck.

Since she found Raphael in her apartment when she came back from hospital that night, she had been doing a lot better. Food wise anyway. She had cut down a lot on the alcohol, unfortunately for her that meant that she was hungry more often and with Raph stopping by so much, he made sure that she was eating. It annoyed her but at the same time she was also kind of touched by it. Like she had told him, she wasn't used to people caring, she was glad to have him. Sure, she had Oliver, but he only cared about keeping her around long enough to get his money back off her.

She looked over to the darkness where Raph normally lurked. She squinted, trying to get her eyes to adjust. In the end she simply just held the water out, if he was there then he'd answer her unspoken question. He showed himself to her, stepping out of the darkness and reached for the offered water. Raph was always thirsty after when he went on patrol, probably due to all the running around. She took one look at his annoyed face and knew something was up.

"What's bothering you Batman?"

"Nothin'. Jus' with Leo ta'night."

"Oh..." She ran the towel over the back of her neck again, thinking back to her conversation with Mikey earlier. "Look Raph. I know he's your brother and gets on your nerves and all. But he's still your family." She looked up at the darkened sky in thought. Without realising, she spoke out loud. "I know I'd do anything to still have mine..." She clutched at both pairs of dog tags wrapped around her wrist.

"Ya had a brother?"

She looked startled. Looking at him she couldn't help but cave a little. She guessed he deserved to know a little about her after all he'd shared with her. So, she took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah..." She smiled. "He would have liked you. My old man too... They were both Marines. My father... well he died when I was ten, it was an accident. My brother, Jackson, who was seven years older than me, joined a year later just after my mom got remarried. He always did want to be just like my old man."

Raph was surprised that she was finally sharing something personal with him. He didn't want to push it, but curiosity got the better of him. "Wha' happened?"

Sadness clouded her face as she looked down. "He was killed... protecting me from..." Her voice wavered. "...from the man who gave me these..." Arm shaking as she gestured to the gruesome scars that Raph knew littered her back.

"I'm so sorry for ya loss Vie..."

She swallowed, throwing on a fake smile which he immediately saw through. "It's fine. Was a long time ago. Six years actually."

It still hurt her, he could tell but he wouldn't say anything. She obviously didn't want to talk about it. Maybe she was right, was he taking his family for granted? He felt guilty about all the times he had complained to her about his brother. Maybe that's why she had never brought it up before? He knew she'd never want him to feel guilty towards her. That couldn't stop him though.

"Why are ya tellin' me this?"

She took a deep breath. "Because I need you to know that what happened before was not your fault. I know we haven't really talked about it and I appreciate that. But I've realised that by holding back I've put a strain on our friendship and in turn a strain on your relationship with your family."

"Hang o-"

She held up a shaky hand to silence him. "I know that you blame yourself Raph. Please don't try to deny it. You said it, I have a messed up past and you can't even begin to understand how right you are. I lost my Dad, I lost my brother, I lost my Mother and a few months ago I lost a friend, I lost Rose. It was a long time ago that I lost my family, but that doesn't mean that it hurts any less. The other day, all those wounds were ripped open again when I saw that man at the warehouse. That man, Richard Carn…" She held her breath trying to calm herself. "He was the one who did this to me…" She gestured to her back again, tremor coursing through her body. Raph took a step towards her but she put a hand on his chest, needing to get out what she had to say. She blinked away tears as she looked up at him. "Richard killed my brother, he's the reason that my mom is dead and scarred me for life in more ways than one. When I saw him, I lost it and relapsed. I was scared, no, I was terrified. I couldn't think, I just acted. Seeing him brought back so many memories that I wish I could forget. I felt trapped, that's why I did what I did, it wasn't you Raphael. You blaming yourself… It doesn't sit right with me. I never want to get in between a family. If I'm making things difficult then I need to know. Family is the strongest thing to have, trust me I know and I'm not going to let you throw that away for someone like me. If… if its going to cause trouble… then I'm sorry but I can't live with that…" A sob escaped her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Vie… Ya right, I was blaming myself and I'm glad ya decided ta talk to me 'bout some of ya past. I just wish I had been able ta be there for ya more. Ya aint causing trouble, I'm sorry I made ya feel tha' way. I didn' mean ta distance myself from my family and will try my best ta make it up ta them. Please don't worry 'bout that. We gotta focus on ya. Ya have been doin' so much better this past month Vie. I'm so glad tha' we are back on speaking terms an' I promise tha' I'll been there for ya from now on, okay?" He cupped the side of her face as she nodded.

"Thank you Raph…" She gave him a weak smile before wiping away her tears. "I have to go back in now and finish my shift. I'll see ya soon Tough Love."

He watched her walk back inside. "I know it was ya." He turned to look up at the roof. "Ya happy now… Mikey…"

 **Dun dun daaaaa! Thank you for your support guys! Its another chapter done. Some of violets past has finally come to light, what else is she hiding…**


	22. Chapter 22

_**D isclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT, Or the characters. All I own is the plot and my OC Violet.**_

 _ **Author's notes:**_ _ **Yes, I know, I know. It's been 9 months but look! I'm still alive! And I have a chapter! Yes, it is not a very exciting chapter or very long, but I have more planned! Plans are in the works! Brain working overtime! Please don't hate me too much. I know I've left this for a while, it wasn't the only story I have abandoned, but I will always go back to them. Sorry again in pack!**_

 _He watched her walk back inside. "I know it was ya." He turned to look up at the roof. "Ya happy now… Mikey…"_

The orange clad turtle sighed before silently dropping down next to his brother. "Look dude, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry-"

"I ain't angry Mikey. I jus' been distracted recently, I'm worried 'bout violet. Especially since…" Raph ran a hand over his face. "I didn' mean ta take it out on you guys. Ya know I never meant wha' I said before, when you got caught? Right?"

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, I understand dude. Don and Leo may find it harder to understand why you have been like you have recently, but they don't know about violet so." He shrugged. "Maybe we should tell them?"

"No." Raph shook his head. "We can't, not yet. She's not ready ta hav' ta put up with Leo yet. I get tha' ya guys hav' been worried but with everythin' tha' has happened, I don't wanna put the progress we've made back. She really struggles ta trust people an' let 'em in. Leo's attitude ta new people will make her shut everyone out again. She'll stop wantin' me ta see her if she thinks tha' our family relationship is strugglin' because of our friendship."

"You think Leo will give her a hard time?"

"Ya don't? After April and Casey? Ya saw how he acted towards her when we went ta get ya from tha' warehouse. He wont trust her because she one of Oliver's girls."

"But that's not like it was her choice." Mikey tried to protest.

"Doesn't matter, he'll think of her as a liability. Think she'll trade us in for a chance ta lessen her debt. He doesn't know her like I do, he wont even give her a chance ta prove herself."

"But he won't get a chance to know her at all if we don't tell them about her."

"I will, Mikey. Eventually. Please, don't say anything jus' yet."

"How long have you known this dudette?" He asked Raph.

He brother seemed to be debating with himself whether to tell him or not. "A lil over a year?" he finally said.

"A year! They're going to be so pissed off when they finally find out Raph! Not to mention Casey and April. How have you managed to keep this up for so long?"

Raph shrugged. "Guess we hav' been so busy lookin' into tha' mutagen and fightin' off gangs tha' they haven't really had time ta find out who she is."

Mikey noticed how tired Raph seemed to be as he lent against the alley wall. It wasn't a shock really. Between him training, going on patrol, them looking into the mutagen, watching out for Violet and visiting her, it was surprising that he had any time to actually rest. It was probably added to why he had been so moody these last few months. Now it wasn't only the mutagen they were looking into but its connection with this Richard Carn and trying to find out who it was getting sold to and how it was getting made into drugs.

Raph hadn't told them about the suspicions he had about it being Oliver Lee who was making the drugs. He was worried it would mean dragging Violet into it and with what happened last month and her being in hospital, he didn't want to risk it, not until he had a chance to talk to violet first.

Mikey thought back to the conversation he'd had with Violet a few hours before hand and the bruises that had covered her body when something in his mind clicked. "Your training her, aren't you?"

He's brothers' eyes snapped to his in surprise. "How did ya know?"

"With you always being worried about her, what Casey told us was in her medical file and the bruises I saw on her earlier, it just kind of made sense. Oliver seems like a real nasty person." He shrugged at Raph. "If I was in your position then I most likely would have done the same thing."

Raph gave his brother a small smile. "First time I met her, was in this alley. Two drunk guys tried ta assault her. She gave 'em a good run for their money even though she hadn't a clue wha' she was doin'. I stepped in when she got overpowered but they still had done a number on her. Tha third time we met, she found out who- _what_ I was. Ya now wha' happened?" Mikey shook his head. "I ran." Raph laughed before grinning at his brother. "I _ran_ and she _followed me._ I didn' want ta see tha disgusted looks tha everyone gives us, I didn' want ta hear her make those nasty remarks 'bout tha way I look or laugh at how different we are from them.I yelled at her, tried ta intimidate her, tried ta get her ta leave, but she wouldn't." He smiled as he stared at the floor in thought. "She told me tha jus' because I was different didn' mean tha' I was a monster. Tha' it is our actions that define us not our appearance. Tha' every monster she knew was human." He looked at Mikey. "she even invited me to her apartment, but I told her I had to get back ta tha' lair. I've never known anyone like her Mikey. She's never been scared of me, not once."

"She wasn't scared of me in the warehouse, or Leo either, even when he had a katana to her throat. Then again I thought if she could put up with you then she could put up with anything." Mikey grinned at him as Raph rolled his eyes at the joke.

He was surprised that his brother was willing to open up to him. Violet was obviously affecting him more than anyone realised. Not that it was bad. Mikey was glad his brother had found someone who seemed to care a lot for him. Someone who could be there for him when they couldn't. It seemed that she had a very unique outlook on life. Not that it was a shock, having to put up with Oliver and now they found out that this Richard Carn guy was the reason her mother and brother were dead. She obviously had a bad background, Casey said that all of Oliver's girls and guys did, that Oliver purposely went after vulnerable people. She'd put up with Oliver for five years and still had the guts to stand up to him every now and then, she didn't cower to others, she was a fighter. Sure, she had her limits and had tried to get out of situations in ways that were defiantly worrying, but that didn't mean she was weak, not by Mikey's or Raph's standards, far from it.

 _If you spend your life trying to make others happy, then when do you have time for your own happiness? Be true to yourself, you can still make people smile by being you_. She had been nice to him and had tried to encourage him to believe in himself more, even though she didn't know him. Yes, Mikey could see why Raphael liked her so much. She was a unique character and had a hidden fierce side to her that make him feel sorry for whoever might cross her. If she wasn't so scared of Oliver hurting those around her, he had no doubt that she'd try to put him in his place. He also realise that Raphael had become quite attached to her which meant that if Oliver kept on hurting Violet then they would have trouble trying to stop Raph from killing him, just to protect her. His brother could only keep his temper restrained for so long before something snaps.

"Come on Mikey, we better get back before Leo bursts a blood vessel. I'm hoping tha I can convince Donnie ta look inta Richard Carn without Leo getting too suspicious."

"You want to see what connection he has to Violet?"

Raph nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm sure I can find the time to distract Leo for a sparring match." Mikey grinned up at Raph as they turned to leave.


	23. Chapter 23

_**D isclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT, Or the characters. All I own is the plot and my OC Violet.**_

 _ **Author's notes:**_ __ **Kinda another big time skip sorry! Big thanks to Matt Marvel for pushing me to write again.**

" _I'm sure I can find the time to distract Leo for a sparring match." Mikey grinned up at Raph as they turned to leave._

She had to leap back onto the edge of the building to avoid the swipe aimed at her which grazed her chest.

"Clear ya head Violet! Watch ya surroundin's!"

She growled and ducked, dodging the hand that reached for her and darting forward between Raph's outstretched arm. She slammed the butt of her wooden practice Sai into his jaw, making him stumbled back in surprise. She landed a kick onto his stomach forcing Raph to fall back on his shell. He rolled with the fall, twisting to land on his feet as he slid across the roof away from her. He hardly paused for a second before he charged back towards her. They exchanged blows as they continued to spar. Raph managed to land a lot more hits than Violet but she had improved quite a bit over the last few months and her defence was nearly perfect. Being in the work she was meant that she was fit, flexible, agile and swift, traits that came in hand when they fought.

That wasn't the only thing that had improved over the last few months. Raph and his brothers seemed to be getting on better since their chat in the alley, according to Mikey. The orange clad turtle had stopped by once or twice when Raph had been on patrol. Whether Raph knew Mikey had been by a few times, she didn't know.

She liked Raph's little brother, he was funny. A little insecure and liked to hide behind his own masks, that was something he had in common with Raph. But Mikey meant well and only wanted to make people happy, even if it was at his own expense.

It had been about a month ago when Raph had brought the pair of wooden practice Sai's to their training session. He'd seemed nervous and almost shy at asking if she'd like to learn how to use them. After all, in the beginning they had only agreed to him teaching her how to defend herself. He'd even gone a step past that and taught her proper hand to hand combat which she had excelled at considering they had only started her training just under a year ago now. Time really had seemed to fly by.

She seemed to have enjoyed learning, and it hadn't slipped his notice that she was a slight fitness nut. That he'd know from the start, he was kind of grateful for it. Their training meant that she'd tire herself out enough to sleep without the aid of alcohol or drugs. It also meant that she drank more water and actually started to eat proper food because she needed the energy afterwards. She was a decent cook to be fair. Violet had started to leave him plates of food when she knew he was going to stop by for a visit, even when she sometimes wasn't there due to work or Oliver.

Just because she was having more better days than not didn't mean she didn't have days that got her down. She still suffered from her nightmares and depressive episodes. There were times he'd come by and find her crying or struggling with the drugs in her system from Oliver using her as a guinea-pig or an example to sell his product. There were days he'd stopped by and find her bruised up from Oliver's temper or cuts from when she relapsed and the occasional panic attacks. Sometimes she messaged or called him when she found it difficult to cope, that had been a big step for them. It showed how much she trusted him, and he was more than happy to help when he could.

Obviously, there were times he couldn't drop everything to help her, like when he was fighting out on patrol and taking down criminals and she understood that. It's was Violet that made him promise to finish up what he was doing before trying to aid her, she was adamant that he focus on his duty. That didn't stop him from finding the earliest opportunity to excuse himself however. She'd always apologise, saying that she didn't mean to distract him or be an inconvenience. He'd disagree and try to persuade her otherwise, but she never did listen.

Sparring helped her in a few different ways and was something she looked forward to. It had been one of the reasons he'd asked if she wanted to train with Sai's. She seemed to enjoy learning various techniques, they were something different and Raph's preferred weapons. She agreed and Raph was honest happy at her eagerness to spar and train. He appreciated having found someone who took enjoyment out of fitness and exercising like himself. Sure, his brothers trained too, but that was more out of necessity rather that a hobby or for fun. Both being competitive made them a good match, pushing each other to their limits to improve themselves and sharpen their skills. However, he'd notice, she had been distracted these past few days.

"Wha's eatin' ya?" He asked as they finished their training session, in the process of cleaning and packing everything away before she had to get ready for work.

"Huh?" Violet looked up at him.

"Ya have been starin' at those Sai's for ah while. So wha's bugging ya?"

She looked back down at the wooden practice weapons in her hands and sighed. She had gotten Raph to rebuild the relationships that he'd been neglecting, and it left her feeling like a hypocrite. She hated the way she had treated Dove and wanted to make it up to him. It had been bugging her. She hadn't meant to be nasty to him. Sure, the guy worked for Oliver but that didn't mean he was bad. She knew that she had been giving him a hard time but was mainly because she didn't trust anyone to get close to her. When he had shown he cared, she pushed him away. But after her talk with Mikey, she realised that the relationships with ones around her weren't just important to her but to them too.

Oliver treated Dove like shit, so had she. She had basically isolated the poor guy. No one else would go out of their way to talk to him as he spent all his running around after her or doing errands for Oliver. He was always on call, so he never really had a social life. Who did he talk to? He had only ever been civil with her, and she had been aggressive and push him away. Only ever thinking about protecting herself and not how that made him feel. Dove was alone. He had no family, that's why Oliver had chosen him because he had nothing to lose. No one would notice if he went missing. That's how he liked his staff. It's the reason why he chose vulnerable victims. It was easy to control the situation.

When Raph had given her the practice Sai's, he had also given her an idea. Doves birthday was coming up and she wanted to get him a present. That's why Violet has spent hours in various shops over the days, and weeks, trying to find a gift but the problem was, she had no clue what he liked! She'd even dragged him on a shopping trip, with the excuse of needing an extra pair of hands to carry her bags, just to see if he looked at anything in the shops, or windows, that sparked his interest. That hadn't worked either.

"Violet?" He asked after she didn't reply.

"What would you get Casey, if you were going to get him a gift?"

"Ah gift for Casey? Why? Somethin' I should know?" Raph winked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Dove's birthday is coming up and I wanted to get him a present but I'm not sure what to get him. So, what would you give someone?"

They continued to clean the Sai's in thought as they sat on the roof of her apartment building. "I guess it would depend on who it is. Mikey likes his games. Donnie is inta science an' tech an' Leo has tha stupid show he likes, space hero's? Casey likes his sports like hockey an' April has ah thirst for knowledge an' information." He shrugged. "Huh, maybe tha's why her an' Don get on so well..." Raph muttered absently. "Point is, wha' ya get for one person probably won't be suitable for another."

Violet groaned into her hands, feeling defeated. "This is impossible! I don't know what he likes or what he would want." She sighed.

"Maybe ya shouldn't be lookin' for somethin' he wants, but rather somethin' he needs. Somethin' that shows ya have taken notice and has a personal touch."

She looked at him in surprise as she leapt to her feet. "Raph you're a fucking genius!" Without thinking she lent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Gotta run! See ya later Batman!" She called taking off across the roof and down the metal fire escape to her apartment. Leaving Raphael sat on the floor in shock.

...

He had picked her up after work like he usually did to take her home. Normally the silence between them didn't bother her. But the ride back to her apartment felt awkward somehow and she was nervous.

Dove had held the car door open for her to step out of the vehicle and with her nerves all over the place, she had just shoved the box into his chest. Now she stood there feeling uncomfortable as he stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"What's this?"

"What does it look like?" She snapped defensively before immediately cursing herself internally. She was trying to make up for her behaviour not make things worse. Violet swallowed as she tried to force herself to relax. "It's a gift. For your birthday." She added.

He frowned. "A gift? Why? It's not till next week. How did you even know?"

"Don't think too much into it okay?" She tried to hide how vulnerable she felt by brushing off his questions. "Can you just open it already? It's cold out here." She huffed as she folded her arms, breath coming out in a faint clouds in the early morning air.

He complied, knowing that she must be tired from working all night. He removed the lid of the box to reveal a wrist watch. She hadn't wanted to seem like she was buying his forgiveness, because that wasn't why she wanted to do it. So, she had gone for a watch which was made from sliver. The metal strap was decorated with small patterns that had been done by hand. Dove looked at her in surprise. It was beautiful and, by the look of it, expensive.

"I can't take this Violet. What about your debt to Oliv-"

"Oliver can wait. Some things are worth more than money." She cut him off. "Besides, I can't take it back now, it's been personalised."

He pulled the watch from the box and turned it over. On the back the word "For" followed by a small image of a bird, had been engraved.

"For Dove?" He smiled at her. "Thank you."

She shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. "Don't mention it. I mean it. Wouldn't want Oliver to get the wrong idea." She waved at him as she walked into the building. "See you tomorrow Dove."

Dove sat in the car admiring the small patterns in the metal before putting the watch on. He knew that she'd tried to play the situation down, like it had been a last-minute decision to buy him the watch. However, it was his job to keep an eye on her and he'd seen her venturing into various shop over the past few weeks that she would never think about entering normally. Sometimes it was impossible to keep track of her when she really didn't want to be found, but Violet had been distracted, so he could follow her easily for once.

He thought that she had been hiding a boyfriend and been looking for a present. Dove had been worried about the situation she'd end up in when Oliver eventually found out, but now it made sense. Honestly, he was touched by the thought and effort she'd put in, but it also left him feeling guilty.

 _Should he tell her of Oliver's plans?_

 **This chapter won't make sense yet, but it will eventually! Promise! So, Violet has gotten better and Raph is teaching her how to uses Sai's. someone also mentioned how much of a Bitch Violet was to Dove and I never really wanted it to be that way, that's not the only reason I've had them make up. I just wanted to show how defensive and untrusting Violet is because of her past. I have big plans that involve them, so please continue to follow this story to find out.**

 **Thanks pack! Another chapter coming soon! X**  
`


	24. Chapter 24

_**D isclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT, Or the characters. All I own is the plot and my OC Violet.**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **aggressive behaviour, some violence, mentions of drugs alcohol and abuse, death, blood, slight panic attack.**_

 _ **Author's notes:**_ _ **this took way too long to write, but we finally made some progress. Thank you to matt marvel for the ideas and thank you to those who reviewed. You guys keep me going!**_

 _He thought that she had been hiding a boyfriend and been looking for a present. Dove had been worried about the situation she'd end up in when Oliver eventually found out, but now it made sense. Honestly, he was touched by the thought and effort she'd put in, but it also left him feeling guilty._

 _Should he tell her of Oliver's plans?_

….

She didn't know why Oliver had called her here an hour before she needed to be at the strip club, probably to remind her of the power he held over her. All Violet knew was that Oliver was angry and high, and that every time she looked at the boys bruised face, she felt nauseous.

She grit her teeth as Oliver continued to interrogate the terrified boy in front of him. He was barely nineteen and one of Oliver's newer additions, he had been the one that ratted out one of Oliver's human trafficking shipments to the police.

Violet couldn't understand how the boy thought he'd be able to get away with it with so many officers being in Oliver pockets. They had tipped Oliver off about the upcoming raid and he had changed the shipments drop off point. That didn't stop those who weren't on his pay roll from storming the harbour only to find nothing.

Violet glanced at Oliver in disgust as he stepped away from the boy, wiping the blood off his knuckles with a towel. "Okay..." He sighed, leaning over a table to do another long line of coke. "Let's try this again shall we?" Oliver rolled his shoulders, sniffing, and smiled coldly at the boy. "Who did you tell?"

"Please sir! I didn- I didn't tell anybody anything!"

He gripped the boys swollen jaw, yanking him forwards against the restraints. "You were the one asked to relay the meeting point to the captain! You were the only one who knew!" Oliver snarled driving his other fist into his stomach. "Who! Did you! Tell! Who's informant are you?"

The boy coughed, body shaking as blood spilled from the corner of his mouth. This whole thing was a game to Oliver, Violet knew that if Oliver really wanted the information then he can just ask one of his officers to investigate it. There was no point trying to deny it any longer, he was in bad shape and it would only get worse from here, especially since it seemed that Oliver knew the truth anyway.

"Detective Ca-Casey," He coughed forcing more copper liquid to drip from his lips. "Detective Casey Jones. Please no more..."

Tears, mixed with blood, ran down his face as Oliver violently took his rage out on the boy. Violet felt sick and without thinking, reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him landing the next blow.

"Oliver please stop."

He bared his teeth, throwing her aggressively against the wall. "Why? Want to take his place?" He spat, pressing himself against her, digging his fingers into her side.

She paused, taking in his wild, glazed eyes, trying to pick her words carefully. Oliver was dangerous when he was sober, more so now that he was high. Violet had been on the receiving end of Oliver's cocaine induced rages on several occasions and didn't wish to repeat the experience.

"He answered your questions." She said softly, gently running a hand up his arm, hoping to calm him even slightly. "He's learnt his lesson Oliver, he won't do it again."

After a silent beat, Oliver took a step back to look at the boy in thought. "Is that true?" He asked walking behind him. "Have you learnt your lesson?" The boy sobbed as he nodded vigorously whilst Oliver stroked his cheek, in what could be taken as an almost affectionate manner. "No… I don't think you will do it again, but you see, I just can't seem to trust your word somehow..."

Oliver sighed before reaching out, with both hands, to swiftly break his neck. Violet looked away, trying to choke back her gasp of horror. She tried to leave but found herself, once again, pinned against the wall by Oliver. A knife gently held against the side of her jaw whilst his free hand wrapped around her throat with a bruising force.

"Aw, don't feel too bad love, it wasn't your fault. I would have killed him anyway. I must set an example after all. Good job he was new, didn't owe me too much money." She gasped and coughed, finally able to breathe again as he slid his hand from her throat up into her hair. A feral grin spreading across his face as he yanked her head back, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "Don't ever try to fucking stop me from doing something again! Don't you _ever_ come between me and my business bitch!" He hissed, dragging the blade down the side of her neck, leaving a shallow trail of her own blood behind. "I fucking own you, whore! Remember that!"

He ran his tongue down the cut he had made. Smearing her blood over his chin and across her throat as he caressed her breast before painfully sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder. She bit into her bottom lip in an attempt to keep herself from crying.

"Please," her voice wavered, "I need to go to work sir." Violet tried stay calm as Oliver continued to run he's tongue over the bloody teeth marks which now decorated her skin.

With his lips still against her shoulder he said, "It's a shame I can't properly put you in your place. Beating you doesn't seem to do much good and I would hate to permanently damage your pretty face. But I am a man of my word... So just make sure you keep to the contract and I won't lay a hand on you like that. You are my favourite after all..." He lifted his head, burying his nose into her hair and breathed in deeply, taking in the smell of her shampoo. "Now get the fuck out of my sight. I've lost one investment tonight, wouldn't look good if I let my other slack on paying back her own debt." He stood back, waving his hand to dismiss her and she all but ran from the room.

...

Work had been a welcoming distraction to the day's events. She had pushed herself harder than usual tonight, wanting the burning of her muscles to take over her thoughts. Something that she found harder theses days thanks to Raphael's training. She had thought she'd been in good shape before she had met Raph but now… well she was still improving and grateful to him for his patients with her. He probably felt frustrated with her some days when she was distracted, she knew she would be if someone she was trying to teach wasn't paying attention.

Violet sighed, splashing water over her face in the club's staff bathroom. She stretched, enjoying the feeling of protest from her body. Her outfit tonight exposed the soft flesh of her arms, stomach and most of her legs but covered the top of her legs like low shorts before seeming to climb along her hips, up her back and thankfully over her shoulders before crossing over her chest. The dressing she had put over Oliver's bite wasn't noticeable under the outfit, but she was sure pushing herself tonight had reopened it as well the wound on her neck. She removed the large choker that covered the bruise around her throat and held some tissue to the cut on her neck until it stopped bleeding.

The choker had covered most of the wound but because the cut went from just under her ear to the top of her collar bone, it didn't cover it all. She hadn't been able to dress it because that would have brought to much attention, so instead she hid most of it, as well as the bruising, under the choker and left her hair down to cover the rest.

She put the thick leather choker back on, several decorative chains hung from the choker dangling down between her cleavage. Bracelets jingling on her wrists as she adjusted her thin outfit and left the bathroom ready to leave for the night. Stepping out into the side ally, she wrapped her arms around herself as the chill from the air crept up her spine. If she had known that Oliver was going to get Dove to accompany him tonight, then she would have brought a coat to walk home in.

The sound of something heavy hitting the ground followed by a rough grunt made her pause, her body automatically falling into a defensive stance. "Hello?"

"Good ta see tha trainin' isn' lost on ya."

"Raph?" Violet stepped into the dark, trying to see him better. He never came after she finished work in case Dove caught sight of him. Seeing as he didn't drop by on her break, she figured that she'd see him when she got back to her apartment. "What are you-" she had to stop when the fumes reached her, making her eyes water. "Have you've decided to start wearing cheap cologne? Maybe it's a new strategy to scare off your attackers because I have to tell you that if that's your plan, I defiantly feel like running. How much have you had to drink?"

Raph shrugged as she laughed blinking, trying to clear her sight. He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall clearly not amused.

"Hey, what's going on?" She placed a hand on his arm worried. But he just gave her a funny look before reaching out to run his wrist back and forth along her shoulder. Something that seems to have become a habit of late. She flinched when he ran over the bite, but he didn't seem to notice, most likely because of how intoxicated he was. "Why do you do that?"

"Huh?" The frown was still on his face when he looked from her shoulder back to her eyes.

"Why do you do that?" She gestured to his hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes you just sort of shut off and start doing it."

"Because you stink."

"Excuse me?"

"You reek of _him._ I don't like _his stench_ on _you."_ Raph spat.

"I smell like who? Oliver?" Raph nodded. "So, your what? Scenting me?" She asked surprised. He shrugged before going back to rubbing on her shoulder. "Stop Raph," she grasped his wrist, "What's going on? Why have you turned up here now, drunk?"

"Nothin', jus' been with Casey." He sighed. "He's upset 'cos one of his informants got himself killed."

Violet stepped away from him like she'd been struck, her worry giving way to anger. "Got himself killed! He didn't get himself killed Raphael. If anyone got him killed it was _Detective Casey_!"

Raph was taken back by her sudden change in demeaner. "Wha'?"

"If Casey hadn't convinced him to snitch, then he'd still be alive. No sane person, who works for Oliver, would willingly risk their life for an informer paycheck. He was barely nineteen Raph…" She looked away from him.

When the silence between them started to become uncomfortable, he finally spoke. "How'd ya know who I was talkin' 'bout?" He voice was almost soft, like he was trying to calm an animal ready to bolt. "They only found his body a few hours ago, you'd have been workin' then."

Frustrated, she lent her back against the wall, hands balling into fists to stop them from shaking. "Because I was there Raph… I watched him beat the kid half to death…" She swallowed. "I tried to stop him and he just…" Violet took a deep breath, her teeth pulling on her bottom lip as she tried to control her emotions. "He just snapped his neck anyway…" Her head dropped to hide the tears that started to gather in her eyes. "Maybe if I hadn't intervened then Oliver might not have been that angry. Or-or if I had tried to stop him earlier then maybe he would have taken it out on me instead of the kid…" She shook her head as the tears finally fell. "Who am I kidding? What's the point in training if I can't save them?" Her breathing started to become fast and heavy, her fingers digging into her arms as she started to break down. "I couldn't save him, I couldn't save Rose. I'm useless and pathetic and-"

Raph walked over to her. Cutting off her rant as he grasped her chin, tipping her head back to look at him. His eyes travelled over her face before resting on her own, bright with more unshed tears. " _You,_ are tha' strongest person I know…" He muttered, loud enough for her to hear before kissing her.

Violet stiffened, not quite understanding what was happening. Her mind only just catching up when he suddenly jerked away from her. His eyes wide, realising what he'd done. "I'm sorry- I don' kno-" But she wasn't interested in listening as she yanked him back down to her, kissing him back with force and wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands coming to rest on her hips, thumbs pressing against the warm flesh of her exposed stomach. The darkness of the alley hiding them from view.

 **Wow we actually made some progress, sorry it took so long! xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

_**D isclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own TMNT, Or the characters. All I own is the plot and my OC Violet.**_

 _ **Author's notes:**_ _ **this chapter gets slightly graphic but nothing too nasty. One tiny mention of a past suicide attempt.**_

 _Violet stiffened, not quite understanding what was happening. Her mind only just catching up when he suddenly jerked away from her. His eyes wide, realising what he'd done. "I'm sorry- I don' kno-" But she wasn't interested in listening as she yanked him back down to her, kissing him back with force and wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands coming to rest on her hips, thumbs pressing against the warm flesh of her exposed stomach. The darkness of the alley hiding them from view._

….

Breaking apart, they both searched for something to say to each other but couldn't seem to get any words to leave their mouths. Just when the silence was starting to turn awkward, a noise from across the street made Violet look way.

"What was that?"

Raph shrugged, "Dunno." His hands still resting on her hips, mind still hazy from the alcohol as he watched her. Violets eyes scanned the street opposite them, trying to find the source of the noise. "Look Vie, I'm sorry if wha' I said 'bout tha boy upset ya. I-"

"You didn't know. It's okay." She sighed looking back at him. "Where..." She chewed on her lip not sure if she really wanted to know the answer to the question she was about to ask. "Where did they find him?"

"Homeless man found him behin' a dumpster in a' alley."

She sighed. "He was only nineteen Raph..." She repeated, looking at the floor, trying to keep her emotions from resurfacing.

"Please stop beatin' ya self-up over somethin' ya couldn' control." He ran a hand clumsily through her hair, trying to comfort her.

She nodded, letting him fiddle with the end of her purple wig absent-mindedly, reminding her that he was still rather intoxicated. Violet cleared her throat, gaining his attention once again. "You need to tell Casey to watch his back."

Raph frowned. "Ya know ya can't really blame him either Vi-"

"No, not me, Oliver. The boy gave up a 'Detective Casey' before he was killed. Casey will need to be careful from now on and stay off Oliver's radar if he values his life-" The sound of breaking glass from across the street made her pause her train of thought. "What _is_ that?" She squinted at the darkness trying to see better, spotting a flashlight through a shop window. "I think someone broke into the jewellery store..." Violet said, eyes wide with surprise.

Raph grunted, also staring at the window in thought. "Wait here, Ima be right back." He said finally letting go of her.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She grabbed hold of Raph's arm as he started to move back into the alley. Alarm raced through her when she noticed him sway slightly.

"I'm gunna take a look." He smirked at her like the answer had been obvious whilst pulling back a drain cover in the floor.

"Like hell you are Raphael! You've had so much to drink that's I'm starting to get drunk of the fumes! Just leave it." Violet tried to reason with him. "The place is insured. They won't lose out on any money and it's passed midnight, no one will be working this late, so nobody is in danger."

Raph grinned at her. "Worried 'bout me hot shot?"

"Yeah. Worried you're going to make a fool of yourself when you fall on your smug, drunk face!" She hissed, just catching his amused chuckle from within the sewer as he pulled the cover back into place. "Shit!" She cursed to the empty alley.

Violet spent the next few minutes debating with herself and chewing a new hole in her lip. When the flashlight had disappeared from the downstairs window of the large jewellery shore and Raph still hadn't returned, she forced herself to make a decision with the feeling she was going to regret it later. Rolling her eyes and taking a deep breath, she crossed the road to the alley beside the jewellers. The clicking of her high heels just audible above the fading hum of the club's music.

Placing an ear to the locked back door of the store, she listened to the muffled sound of a fight before being abruptly thrown backwards. Head ringing from the blow of her skull hitting the brick wall, a small wave of dizziness left her feeling nauseous. She looked up to see Raph stood in the doorway, hovering over the battered man he'd thrown through the, now open, door. A surprised looked crossed his face when he noticed her.

"Wha' are ya doin' here!" He snapped, stepping towards her.

Irritated, she pulled herself upright. "I'm making sure you don't trip over your own feet and break your god damn neck!"

Violet took in his sluggishly movements, noting the alcohol in his system seemed to be affecting him more than she had first realised. This was what she had been worried about. Raph had always been a formidable opponent but he had obviously consumed an excessive amount of god knows what whilst he had been with Casey. Raph had gotten drunk with Violet before, on a few occasions they had even managed to polish off everything in her liquor cupboard and he had rarely been this far gone. Even when she had come back from the hospital after trying to kill herself, Raphael hadn't been this drunk.

"Watch out!"

She managed to shove Raph back and leap out of the way just as a something hit the wall, missing her face by inches. Several men piled out through the open doorway as she stared in disbelief at the item that had bounced of the wall and landed at her feet. Pissed, she rounded on the group who were surprised to see her. "You threw a _fucking_ _machete_ at my _head!_ Who the fuck carries a _machete_ around!"

"They're members of tha Purple Dragon gang. Think tha they own tha streets."

Her shove had taken him by surprise, that mixed with the alcohol had almost ended with him on his arse, something he knew Violet would never had let go if it had happened. However, his thoughts were preoccupied else where at the moment. When he'd left Violet to go take a look at who was robbing the store, he hadn't expected to find over a dozen gang members. As per usual, he hadn't thought twice before diving in headfirst. But he quickly found out that his body wasn't responsive and he was struggling to coordinate his attacks.

Normally he wouldn't have a problem taking down the gang members by himself, but he was starting to think that his 'supportive drinking session' with Casey had been a bad idea. Most of them had cuts or bruises from the encounter but he'd only managed to knock out five of them before Violet had showed up.

She studied the mixed group in front of her, there was eleven of them all together. Other than the symbol of a purple dragon on their clothes and tattooed on their skin, it looked like someone had thrown the group together in a rush. They were all varying in build and height and carrying a colourful mixture of weapons, from sledgehammers to meat cleavers. Some of them already looked rather battered, no doubt the courtesy of Raphael. It was obvious that they couldn't walk away at this point, they weren't going to let Raph and her leave without a fight.

"Aw look! What's the matter big guy? Everyone keeps running away so you have to _hire_ someone to keep you company. Where did you get the money to afford one like this?" One of men called out laughing. "We can double whatever he's offered, so why don't you come over here and have a little _fun_ with us instead hmm?" He winked at her as he eyed up her outfit.

Raph snarled but Violet held up a hand to stop him from lunging at the man. The smirk that crept up her face was enough to make Raph's skin crawl, but the man seemed oblivious to the danger his insults had caused.

Violet's hips swayed provocatively, heels clicking as she walked towards the man but stopped, forcing him to step out of the safety of his group and met her halfway. His eyes trailed over her toned body; he followed the chains from her thick choker down to where they rested between the pale skin of her exposed cleavage. She heard Raphael growl behind her, but she ignored him as she gently placed her hands on the man's shoulder.

"Oh, honey." She cooed, her hands running over his chest teasingly. "You don't have to pay me anything to see what I can do." In one fluid motion, she spun, dropping to the floor and swept his legs out from under him before standing up with her foot on his throat. "After all we both like a bit of fun, don't we tough love?" She laughed as Raph grinned at her.

He tried to yell at the men just stood there in shock. "Someone get the-!" The man gasped trying to breathe as her heel dug into his neck. "Are you stupid or something! There's two of you and eleven of us left!" Violet tilted her face as if she was thinking about it.

She removed her foot before slamming it into the side of his head, effectively knocking him out. "Ten." She corrected.

She stepped back towards Raph who was pulling out his Sais as the gang descended upon them. Raph and Violet weren't doing too bad considering Raphael was a clumsy drunk and she was unarmed and still wearing high heels. It was when there were only five purple dragons left that everything went to hell. Violet slammed her fist into one guy's nose, turning around just in time to see another one of them leap on Raph's back and jam a needle into his neck.

Ripping the needle out in surprise, Raph crushed the man between him and the wall making it one less for them to deal with. He started to panic when he began losing the feeling in his legs, whatever that was in that was powerful. Although he was confident with the hard work that Violet had put into learning the techniques he had taught her. They had only ever trained, and she'd never been in an actual fight since she'd started training, let alone against four guys at once. It wasn't that he doubted her skill, she was exceptionally good and a quick learner, it's just he knew what these people were capable of. Nothing was beneath them; they were thugs and murderers. If it came down to killing them to ensure her own survival, he knew Violet wouldn't be able to do it.

He dropped to his knees, legs no longer able to hold his weight, struggling to keep his eyes in focus. He felt repulsed by the thoughts of what might happen to her if she lost. Violet tried to reach him but one of them grabbed hold of her arm, dragging her back. Raph knew he didn't have much time as he clumsily pulled his T-phone out trying to pull up his contacts. He watched Violets elbow connect with her captor's jaw making him release her. She lunged toward him just as his eyes rolled back and be finally collapsed.

"Raphael!" Violet yelled terrified as she watched him fall.

She attempted slapping him a few times, but he didn't respond. Violet picked up his phone that he had dropped but one of the men slapped it out of her hand before she had a chance to see what he had been trying to do.

"What?" The man laughed. "You think we wouldn't have come prepared after all the times we've run into these fucking freaks?"

"What did you give him?"

The men just shrugged. "Some concoction that Mr. Oliver Lee sold us. Said that it would take care of anyone we might have trouble with and what do you know? He was right! Looks like we might become repeat customers!" The remaining four chuckled among themselves.

Violet felt a chill run up her spin. _Take care of? Does that mean on a temporary or permanent basis?_

"Guess he's the type of man who would be willing to pay a pretty penny for something like him hmm? Now you." He pointed at her. "You're a mystery. Where on earth did you come from and how did you manage to befriend something like _that_?" He jabbed his machete at her.

"Now where would the fun be in telling you?" She spat, picking up Raph's Sais, twirling and flipping them between her fingers.

To them, it might look like she was being cocky. But the truth was, she was testing the feeling of the weapons in her hands. Raph had been training her with the practise Sais, they hadn't progressed onto the real thing yet, but she couldn't keep fighting them without a weapon. A sledgehammer was one thing, blunt, heavy and slow, she could outmanoeuvre it, but blades? She couldn't block a blade with her body unless she was willing to lose a few fingers, maybe a limb. That left her no choice, it had to be his Sais.

"How long will the sedative last? Do you think Mr. Lee will care if the mutants dead or alive?"

"You won't fucking touch him!" She snarled, crouched protectively in front of Raph prone form.

They chuckled again. "Oh aggressive. Feisty thing, isn't she? I think the whore wants to play. We're warning you now, we like to play rough." One slashed his blades through the air. "Think you can take it girl?"

The beatings she had received from Oliver and her stepfather sprung to mind. "I guarantee I've had worse. Anything you _can_ do will be no more annoying than a wasp sting. The lot of you are children throwing a tantrum because someone stopped you stealing someone else's shiny new toy. You couldn't even handle a fight against _one turtle_ and had to resort to drugging them. It's pathetic really."

"Fuck you bitch!" They flew at her angrily. Good, anger left openings for mistakes and she needed every advantage se could get.

She brought the Sais up, blocking the blade and landing a hard, swift kick to the first one's groin making them double over on the floor in pain. The second one came at her from the side. She ducked, twisting around to drive the end of the Sais through his thigh, he howled in pain as she yanked it free. Just because she wouldn't kill them didn't mean she wouldn't harm them and she was going to keep her word, they wouldn't lay a hand on Raphael if she could help it.

Being preoccupied with the first two, she didn't notice she'd turned her back the third one. She muffled a scream as he wrenched her back by her hair. Flipping a Sai around, she drove it backwards forcing him to let her go to avoid being impaled. Violet spun, smashing the butt of the Sai into his head, leaving him down for the count. _One down, three to go._ She sighed seeing the first one had recovered from the blow to the groin. _Correction, two and a half_. She eyed the second one who was unable to stand on his leg.

The second one made a grab for her, but his leg failed him, she darted forward, pulling him down as she brought her knee up to meet his face. He too fell limp to the floor unmoving, leaving her with just the first guy and the fourth. The first one seemed to be more wary of her now whilst the fourth had just stood there watching her this whole time, like he was studying her.

Suddenly they both attacked her at once. She flipped the Sai down to protect her forearm as she lifted it above her head to block his machete before hurling him back with blow to his chest from her shoulder. The fourth landed a kick to the back of her knees making her legs buckle. She rolled across the ground to avoid a meat cleaver to the face but earning a painful kick to her ribs before leaping back to her feet. The first one was on her instantly, swiping and slashing at her in a relentless manner. She trapped the machete with a twist of Raph's Sai but the fourth one attacked her again, knocking the second Sai from her hand. The first man took this opportunity to use his free hand to punch her in the face making her stumble backwards.

A low groan distracted them all momentarily as Raph stirred slightly. They couldn't afford to let Raph wake up. She saw the men exchange a look as she spat out a mouthful of blood. They had a chance at being able to overpower her now that they weren't going to underestimate her again, however the likely hood of them beating Raphael if he got back up, whether he was drugged, drunk or not, was slim. In horror, she realised what they planned to do, managing to throw the remaining Sai just in time to knock the machete out of the first mans hand before it could make contact with Raph's neck.

Violet threw herself at the first man, both of them now unarmed as they exchanged rapid blows. He managed to get her in a choke hold, but she raked her heel down his shin before driving it into his foot. He tried to keep his grasp on her, but she reached back, yanking hard on his ear whilst hammering her elbow into his ribs, a motion that ended with a nice crack. She turned, using the palm of her hand on his face to smash his head back against the wall and let him slide to the floor.

She heard the last one coming, just managing to dodge the meat cleaver as she twisted but he kept slashing at her, not giving her time to recover or retrieve Raph's Sais. He managed to skim her ribs, shredding the material and ruining the fabric as blood trickled down her side. She continued to try and dodge as she waited for an opening, gaining small nicks and cuts over her arms and legs. He finally reached too far and she grabbed hold of his wrist. Pulling his arm straight, she aimed a violent punch at his elbow, forcing it inwards and breaking his arm. Using the same broken arm, she pulled herself onto his shoulders, ignoring his screams of protest. Throwing herself forward, the ground came barrelling up to meet them as her weight rammed his face into the floor.

She sighed heavily as the adrenaline wore off, leaving her body to protest as she picked up the Sais and she hauled herself over to Raphael. Violet helped him to sit up, the drug was wearing off, but it looked like he still wasn't able to move or talk yet. At least he is conscious, she thought as she crouched next to him. But she didn't have time to chastise his actions because before she could blink three large shadows dropped out of nowhere and she found her-self, once again, thrown backwards.

"God damn it!" She yelled in frustration.

Gritting her teeth as her ribs tried to tell her that she was _not_ a _ball_ and it wasn't _natural_ for her to be _tossed around_. She quickly brought the Sais up in surprise when she realised that her attacker was a very angry, blue clad, turtle trying to _remove her head from her shoulders with a_ _Katana!_

Violet panted, she was already tried from fighting and was currently finding it hard to breathe with her damaged ribs, but it was taking all of her strengths to stop the katana from inching towards her throat. As if her night couldn't get any worse! First, she had to deal with Oliver getting high and murdering someone in front of her, followed by having to save the ass of her drunk, adrenaline junkie turtle, only to have _his brother_ try to _killer her_ afterwards!

Her arms were starting to shake as her strength started to fail. She heard concerned yelling off to her side, but she couldn't look away from Leo. Suddenly someone staggered into them, knocking Leo and his katana back as they push themselves in between the two of them, wrapping an arm around her protectively. To her relief, it was Raphael who was snarling at Leo in a warning manner.

She realised that he probably still wasn't able to talk when his legs gave out and he pulled her down the wall with him, the two of them now sat leaning against the alley. She hissed from the pressure he put on her ribs, but Raph wasn't willing to let her go yet just in case. It was a miracle that he'd even been able to make it over here. However, Violet's relief was short lived as her angry flared to the surface. She wriggled in his arms, turning to face him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Raphael!" She yelled furiously. "I told you to leave it! The fucking place was insured, it wasn't worth risking your life over! Do you have any idea how close you came to dying tonight?" Violet hissed. "Your god damn lucky I don't kill you myself because I'm seriously considering it right now! But then it would waste the time and effort I put into saving your ass!"

Raph's brothers were looking at the pair of them with confusion. Their tough hided brother was sat on the floor of an alley, protecting a random girl. Both of them were covered in blood, most of which wasn't their own. It must have been whatever they drugged him with because the most surprising thing was Raphael was letting this girl savagely tell him off in front of them whilst he just grinned at her like it was the most amusing thing in the world.

She shook trying to get herself under control and Raphael ignored his brothers as he pressed his forehead against Violets, openly showing affection and attachment for the girl as he tried to get her to calm down. It was working because Violet could feel the will to fight start to leave her body and she slumped against him.

Leo and Donnie just stood there slacked jawed watching the interaction between the two like they though that the rest of the world didn't exist. Mikey had realised that the girl was Violet some time ago and was now stood feeling awkward. He hadn't recognised her to start with in the wig, makeup and clothes, he'd only seen her when she was at home, never at work. They had mistaken her as one of the Dragons in her purple outfit and hair and when they had seen her with Raph's weapons whilst their brother wasn't moving, they had automatically thought the worst. Mikey had realised it was violet when Raphael had thrown himself between her and Leo.

"I was right anyway." She huffed before grinning at Raph. "You did make a fool of yourself when you fell on your smug, drunk face." Leo, Donnie and Mikey did a double take when Raphael started to genuinely laugh.

Leo snapped. "Am I having a stroke or something? Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

 **Chapter 25 people! I think this is the longest chapter I've done for this story. It a lil bit different but I hope you enjoyed it regardless. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter or sent me a message. And big thank you to matt marvel and his help in this chapter. Ill started working on the next chapter soon so that should be out next week. Please remember to review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas you think might be good to add into this story x**


End file.
